Set sail!
by WhiteOokamiKiss
Summary: On the way to Arabasta, the Straw hat crew stop at Humble island where they meet a peculiar girl who's a wolf! She then joins them as one of the crew. Will love blossom on the seas between her and a certain rubber man? Luffy/OC
1. First glance on Humble island

**A/N- This is a reload of chapter one and hopefully my writing has improved. In no way has it been perfected, this story has just been written at a better quality than before. I'm still prone to mistakes (unfortunately). I think Shiroi's character has changed slight, I made tweaks that made her come across a little 'evil' at some parts (not so much evil as just cocky or such). I also changed the name of the island to Humble island... It's not very inventive but it should suffice. I hope you all enjoy this an I've certainly had fun re-writting it! I'm getting back with the feel of this story and can't wait to write more! Anyway, please enjoy! I hope I haven't changed Shiroi to people disliking.  
*****Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever, own one piece, any of the characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone. I assure you I didn't mean it to offend in any way, shape or form. This story may contain some coarse language.**

Chapter one - First glance on Humble island.

"Tsuyoi, what you're doing is wrong."  
"Ha ha, Shiroi who is the captain of this crew?"  
"You sir..."  
"And what does that mean?"  
"...That whatever you say goes."  
"Exactly. Now go and make yourself useful."  
"But-"  
"Go!"  
"Yes sir."

Exiting the bar, I marched swiftly into town. My shoulder-blade length white hair swayed from side to side, matching my angry strides. My amber eyes bored holes into the ground and my hands clenched into fists. My tail stayed ridged and my ears laid back. Why wouldn't he listen? My 'captain', Tsuyoi, was ignoring my pleads and brushing them off like dust particles off a coat. For the umpteenth time I has asked him – no, _begged_ him – to move our crew off of Humble island. We had become stationed here a while ago after we had stopped for supplies and Tsuyoi decided to stay. The inhabitants of the island had no say in the matter, for fear of what would happen to them and their families. Humble island was a beautiful island, with lush, dense forests and rolling green plains covering most of the island, and the remaining land taken up by small villages and one town. This place was a sort of mini paradise. The people were friendly, the local cuisine was wonderful and the whole atmosphere of the town was inviting. It was too bad that Tsuyoi and the others had to ruin it for everyone.

Tsuyoi is the captain of the Timber pirates. The name may sound weird but it made a lot of sense. Tsuyoi is a timber wolf, large in size but small in temper. And he isn't the only wolf. Haya, Ken and I are all wolves, part of a rare breed said to have combined with the spirits to create human disguises to avoid extinction. The rest of our crew is made of normal human beings; normal pirates who want nothing more than to freeload off the locals and to throw their weight around. It felt as if I was the only one who cared for the locals, and this care is what's brought me to constantly opposing my captain which resulted in conflict. It also resulted in me marching into town and complaining to old lady Sakura.

Walking into town I saw it was fairly busy today. People were busy milling around, shopping for essentials and catching up on the latest gossip. A few locals smiled in greeting, while some chirped out a merry, "Good morning." I was somewhat popular, unlike my crew mates. I was the only one who helped the townsfolk out whenever Tsuyoi got out on the wrong side of bed and decided to take it out on them. I would help rebuild shops, help attend to the wounded or just comfort those who needed it. But not everyone was kind back. Some townsfolk would take out their frustrations of being held effectively captive on me – the only one who wouldn't snap their necks or shoot them in the back for shouting. I didn't mind much, I would have felt the same too. So, I did the best I could, even if that meant getting shouted and screamed at.

I walked down the center, looking about the stalls and in shop windows every now and again. The town was alive with the chatter of civilians and smelt like heaven. There were an array of foods being sold by vendors and each smelt as mouth-watering as the next. But amidst the sweet, inviting scents I picked up a new scent of people. There were more than one and they were un-familiar. I knew everyone's scent well, and could easily identify strangers. My sensitive canine nose could pick out each scent and home in on it. Sniffing the air again I turned my body towards it, and began following the scent to its owner. I weaved in and out of the crowds of people, looking out of place with my nose held high in the air and my tail twitching. I was intent on checking the new comers out; to see if it was anyone interesting or just some new merchants come to sell their stock.

I followed my nose all the way to a stall selling special exotic meats, which looked extremely appetizing. I greedily inhaled deeply, adsorbing the tail wagging smell of meat mixed with spices and herbs. Almost forgetting the real reason I was there, I opened my amber eyes to see a strange looking boy with his head covered by a straw hat. He was dressed in jean shorts ending at his knees and a red button up vest and he seemed to be drooling over the meat and all but shouting at the stall owner. My wolf ears perked up and listened intently as I shuffled closer, taking cover behind a nearby tree. "Hey mister! I want all the meat ya got!" the boy demanded, pointing towards a hunk of peppered meat hanging from a hook. I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head. _All of it? _"All of it? O-Ok, that will be 800 beli, please," the stall owner muttered, staring at the boy in disbelief. The boy only grinned widely and nodded.

"Okay. NAMI!" the boy bellowed at the top of his lungs, calling out for someone. I flinched and flattened my ears back to protect them from the loud, damaging sound. _Obviously, some people aren't aware that others may have heightened senses, and I don't fancy being deaf at the age of 17._ "Luffy stop shouting! You're drawing attention!" a girl with orange hair shouted, hitting the boy on the head. She must have been the Nami he shouted for. I mentally agreed with her and would have happily joined in on scolding the boy but apparently he was unfazed by the physical punishment. Perhaps he just had a thick skull.

More strangers emerged out of the crowd and joined the boy and girl around the meat stall. I stared long and hard at the strangers, trying to figure out what they were. They didn't look like merchants, if anything they looked like tourists. But why would tourists be here? Humble island was – as its name implied – humble, so it wasn't often that word got around about it. I ran through a list of options in my head and none of them seemed to match, except for- "Pirates?" I said aloud. "Are they... pirates?" I took another look at them, my thumb nail coming to my lips as I began to bite and nibble it. There were three men in total; the straw hat boy – apparently called Luffy, a muscular green haired man with three katanas sitting proudly at his hip, dressed in a white shirt with three buttons at the collar, black trousers tucked into black boots and a green waist band with a black bandana tied around his upper arm, and a third slim, blonde haired man dressed smartly in a neat black suit with a blue shirt underneath, along with black trousers and shiny, well cleaned shoes. His hair was parted over the left side of his face, revealing only one eye and a strangely curled brow. A cigarette was protruding from his mouth and his hands were holding a series of bags – they had obviously been shopping. Then there were the two women; the orange short haired woman from before called Nami, dressed in a small black skirt with white rings on it and a patterned shirt which complimented her curves and long legs, and a long, blue haired woman, dressed in jean shorts and a plain white blouse, with her hair tied back in a high pony tail. She looked familiar but I couldn't quite place her face with a name.

I scanned them all over once again and concluded that they had to be pirates. The green haired man was very muscular and looked strong, as well as having three katanas at his side. What would he need those for besides fighting? The man dressed in a suit looked strong in his own way. He had a slimmer build than the other man but he was probably a good fighter. However, Luffy didn't look much like a pirate. He wasn't as muscular as the others, he was a little bit on the scrawny side, and he just seemed all together goofy and overly-happy. And, while he was somewhat cute looking, he didn't look much like pirate material. I hummed to myself and pushed off from my tree. They were interesting all right, and if they were pirates then they would have to have a ship. Perhaps I could have a little fun with them and see just how skilled they were. _I'd like to see how that green haired guy uses __**three**__ swords._ I began heading towards the coast, but not before purposely walking past the suspected pirates.

"How much is it?" Nami asked, sighing and reaching into her back pocket.

The stall vendor looked at the drooling Luffy with confusion and fear and muttered, "800 please." The girl sighed and snapped out her purse, fishing around for the right amount of money. As she did so the man began packing away the meat for the strangers to take. Luffy grabbed the peppered hunk of meat he had been pointing at and eyeing earlier off the hook without asking and opened his mouth wide, about to take a bite. His wide jaws hovered over the meat but he was kicked in the back of the head by the blonde man. "Don't eat it now! It's still raw, you idiot!" I raised both eyebrows and giggled slightly. Luffy looked extremely disappointed, like a child having their toy taken away. The girl, whose face rang a bell, laughed slightly at him, finding the now pouting Luffy funny. The two men sighed. This obviously happened on a regular basis. I grinned at them then continued forward towards the sea. They were all now facing my way, Luffy still pouting with his long arms crossed over his chest. I smirked as I walked past, purposely tilting my head slightly to my right to get a better look at their faces. They were all staring at me, no doubt. How often do you see a white haired girl walk past sporting a pair of wolf ears and a tail? I noticed Luffy especially was watching my ears and tail, so I wiggled my ears and flicked my tail, watching as his eyes grew 5 sizes and gained sparkles. The two girls were simply staring wide-eyed, while the swordsman looked at me suspiciously. I could feel wariness and natural curiosity radiate off him, despite his hostile demeanor. The blonde haired man was the strangest though.

Hearts had filled his eyes and he was repeating the phrase "mellorine" over and over. Wasn't that a dessert? Was that directed at me? Was he calling me a dessert? Either way, it freaked me out. _What a strange phrase to say to someone. _Shaking my head slightly, I turned forward but turned my ears backwards, still able to hear their conversations. "Ah ~ Such a beauty!" a smooth, deep voice spoke, who I guessed to be blonde man. Another voice cut in, but this one was much deeper and rougher. It had to belong to the green haired swordsman. "Shut it crap cook," he grumbled.

"Oi oi, how about you shut it, shitty marimo," the blonde shot back. I giggled a bit as they both began firing insults at each other only to have Nami scream at the two to stop before she kills them both. I placed a hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh and skipped off into the crowd.

As I reached the southern docks I shielded my eyes with my hands and scanned the line of various ships that had docked. There were ships of all sizes and different sorts of people walking to and fro, some carrying heavy looking barrels, others talking with men, perhaps sorting out stock and such. Ignoring them, I looked around at the ships again. "Hmm... where is that ship?" I muttered to myself. It then dawned on me that I wouldn't be able to tell which boat was theirs. I deadpanned for a moment before blinking and sighing. "Looks like I'll just have to sniff them out then," I said, tapping my nose and inhaling deeply. Many smells assaulted my nostrils and a whole palette of scents was presented before me. I could smell musty gunpowder – perhaps it was the substances in the barrels. I could also smell a range of food, such as more exotic meats, vegetables, bread and cakes. A distinct smell of wet clothes and damp reached my nose as I passed a large, wooden ship. "Urgh! That stinks," I muttered, waving a hand in front of my nose. I glared at the ship, whose wood looked worn and moldy, and moved past, continually sniffing the air. After sniffing past ship after ship I eventually picked up the strange pirate's scents. "Hm? Oh! I can smell them!" I giggled to myself, skipping down the wooden platforms of the docks with my tail held high and my nose in the air. I received a few confused looks but I ignored them. I was used to it by now, and was almost at the ship. Coming to a halt, I opened my amber eyes and tilted my head back down to see a small but quaint ship, adorned with a rams head on the prow. The sail was decorated with the traditional Jolly Jogger, but this one had a unique twist. Atop the skulls head sat a straw hat, identical to the one that the Luffy boy was wearing. _This has got to be their ship! _An impressed grin spread across my face and my tail began to wag. "Woooooow," I gasped, staring straight at the ship. I stared amazedly at the flag, and began to think, _if the Jolly Roger has a straw hat like that boy... does that mean that he's the captain? _I thought over this theory and was somewhat shocked. _Him? The captain? Impossible! He's so... he doesn't look like a pirate at all!_

I decided to check it out more and jumped up to stand on the edge of the ship. I landed soundlessly, immediately scanning the ship for anyone who might have been left behind. I spotted a curly haired boy at the other end of the ship, bent over an assortment of wood, hammering something. _He must be making repairs... Perhaps he's their shipwright?_ I watched silently and carefully as he was busy hammering away when movement suddenly caught my sharp eyes. Looking to the right I spotted a small and fuzzy creature walking over to the boy carrying a pile of wood. A large pink hat was on its head and on the hat was a large, white cross. I cocked my head slightly and brought my thumb to my lips again. The small fuzzy creature appeared to be a reindeer, and a cute one at that! He was so adorable and all instincts telling me to eat him were being over ridden by the sheer cuteness of him! My tail began wagging again and my ears twitched as the curly, black haired boy spoke. "Hey, Chopper, could you pass me a board?" _So, his names Chopper? So cute!_ Chopper dropped the pile of wood and selected the correct piece then took it over to the boy. "Here, Usopp," Chopper said. I almost died, there and then. His voice was soft and cute, going with his adorable appearance completely. "So cute!" I squealed. Both of the pirates huh'ed, and looked over their shoulders towards me. Well, where I was. I dropped down at the last second to avoid being seen. I looked up at the ship one last time before spinning on my heel, clasping my hands behind my back and striding off back towards town.

_So, they are pirates after all! And not only that, but they have an adorable pet too! Interesting... Perhaps I should introduce myself to them. I wonder how strong they are... This is gonna be fun!_ I giggled to myself before wagging my tail and jogging off into town. I decided to do what I was originally going to do, and that was visit old lady Sakura at her tea shop.


	2. Cherry blossoms and a bar fight

**A/N - Here we go! Re-upload of the (improved) original chapter! In this chapter we are introduced to a new character called old lady Sakura. She wasn't in the original story but I decided to add her in just to give Shiroi someone close to in the town, making the relationship between her and the town more real. Shiroi's 'new' character is more apparent, as she acts differently that last time - only a little though. Please enjoy!  
*****Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever, own one piece, any of the characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone. I assure you I didn't mean it to offend in any way, shape or form. This story may contain some coarse language.**

Chapter 2 - Cherry blossoms and a bar fight

Old lady Sakura was the owner of the _Sakura tea_ tea shop, a small shop near the centre of town surrounded by beautiful Sakura trees, which were now at the peak of their blossoming. As I approached the little shop I spotted Sakura herself sweeping the front of her shop. "Hello!" I called, raising a hand in greeting and smiling at the elderly lady. Old lady Sakura looked up at me and a smile spread across her wrinkled face. "Oh, Shiroi, how nice to see you," she said, straightening up and patting her lower back. Her hair was the telltale gray of old age and her face, though wrinkled, held a sort of softness to it that invited you in. She wore a long, loose fitting, pink kimono type cloth, decorated with cherry blossom prints in a darker pink. She really did live up to her name. "How has your day been? Would you like some tea?" she asked, softly. "My day's been pretty good so far, better than usual. And, yes, tea would be nice," I said, taking a seat on the front steps and admiring the blossoming trees. Sakura shuffled into the shop then re-appeared a few moments later, carrying a tray with a tea pot and two cups. "I made this batch a few minutes ago. It should still be warm," she said, stiffly sitting down on the steps. I nodded and waited patiently for her to pour the drinks before taking one. "Thank you," I said before taking a sip of the green tea. "You said you've had a good day?" old lady Sakura asked, taking a sip of her own tea. I nodded and took another sip before speaking.

"Yup, I saw some new pirates," I explained plainly. Beside me, Sakura chuckled.

"You say that with boredom, but I'm guessing you're excited on the inside." I turned my head slightly and peered at her from the corner of my eye, smirking at her.

"You know me too well," I said, my smirk turning to a grin. Sakura chuckled again before setting down her cup.

"What are you going to do? Knowing you, it's too rare of an event for you to pass up," she said softly, watching the calming pink blossom sway gently in the breeze. The crowds were still passing by, none of them pausing to admire the trees. _These people take the beauty of these trees for granted._ Snapping out of my thoughts I turned to the elderly woman. "Hm... I'll probably introduce myself and see what happens," I explain, humming in thought. My thumb nail found its way to my lips again and I began to chew, eyes staring ahead of me in a trance. Old lady Sakura chuckled and rose to her feet stiffly, using the door frame as support. "Well, whatever you do make sure you so it before Tsuyoi."

"Hm?" This snapped me out of my trance, and I turned to the old woman, thumb nail still between teeth and steaming cup still in hand.

"You and I both know what Tsuyoi is like, and I'm guessing that he's not going to take too kindly to them pirates being in town," Sakura explained in her soft, comforting voice. I nodded slowly, taking my thumb from my mouth and setting my cup down on the tray. "You're right," I began, picking up the tray and handing it to her as I stood. "Perhaps I'll go see them now." I turned and began to walk away, in some random direction, hoping to find them. Perhaps I could sniff them out?

Old lady Sakura stood leaning against the doorframe, holding the tray Shiroi had previously handed her. She watched the wolf walk off with a growing sensation of worry and unease spreading through her old bones. "Shiroi, please be careful. Tsuyoi has a temper... and strength to match." On the sakura trees nearby the first blossom fell from its branch and fluttered like a dainty butterfly in the wind, ending up landing in the half drunk cup of tree Shiroi had previously had. It landed soundlessly in the tea, floating on the surface of the drink. Peering down into the cup, old lady Sakura smiled. "Shiroi, you didn't finish your tea."

I found no trace of the straw hats around town so decided to head straight back to the pub Tsuyoi was in. I was silently praying that they wouldn't be there. I really, really, really didn't want something to kick off. I was – as much as I hated to admit it – scared at what Tsuyoi would do to them in a fight. They might be good fighters for all I know, but Tsuyoi was strong, and in his wolf form he was even stronger. I frowned as I approached the pub, walking slowly along the sandy path. As I reached the doors, I took a deep breath then pushed the doors back. The bar was filled with quite a few people, the majority of them being other crew members. Men sat in group around tables, drinking and cheering with each other, getting rowdy and some even drunk already. It smelt strongly of alcohol but also sweat and damp. The poor hygiene of the men could be smelt thickly in the air. I wrinkled my nose and walked further in but a condescending tone cut me off.

"Oi oi, Shiroi! Back finally eh?" I sighed and flattened my ears back even further as I walked into the bar. I was greeted by Tsuyoi's deep voice jeering at me from a booth in the corner. I glanced his way to see him sitting with a smirk plastered on his face, his brown eyes glaring and two girls happily snuggled under his arms. "Yeah, I just took a walk around town," I answered, trying to get as far away from him as possible. I began heading over to the opposite corner of the bar, to where I normally huddled myself. He blew his rusty brown hair out of his eyes as a cocky smirk took a hold of his face. Chuckling, he rolled his eyes at me, "Sheesh, what is it with you and that shitty town? Still helping those pathetic citizens out?" He let out a booming laugh, the two girls giggling along like what he had just said was the funniest thing ever. I bit my lip hard to stop a sassy remark slipping out. "Oh, and I suppose you've been staring at the sea again?" I hesitated halfway across the bar and froze. What he said struck a chord in me. Tsuyoi noticed this and I could feel the maniacal grin spread across his face. "I've told you enough times, we aint going back out to sea. Not now, not ever. So just give up on helping them out and your ridiculous pirate dreams and face reality!" he snorted, his voice growing and sounding somewhat crazed. He relished the feeling of stamping all over my dreams. He rumbled with laughter, joined by the girl's own pig like laughs. I gritted my teeth as his comments stung. My hands bailed into fists and a snarl threatened to rip from my throat. Stalking over to my empty table in the corner, I slumped into a chair. The kind bartender walked over and placed a drink in front of me. He sent me a reassuring smile then quickly retreated to his post behind the bar. I returned the smile with my own weak on, and then seized the cup. I raised the glass and sniffed it, trying to identify the liquid. It was a strange purple- ish colour and smelt like lavender. When I couldn't work out what it was I just shrugged to myself, not fully caring at the moment, and took a deep gulp. I wasn't really sure what it was but it tasted good. It tasted strongly of a concoction of a fizzy soft drink and a strong alcohol. It tingled the back of my tongue and throat as it went down and left me with a strange after taste of lavender.

"Food, food, food, food!" At that moment a chant in the distance reached my ears, causing them to snap towards the doors of the bar. I listened carefully and forgot all about my strange lavender drink. Another, smooth voice reached my ears, "Oi Luffy! Calm down; haven't you already eaten enough this morning?" I knew those voices! My amber eyes widened and I spun my head towards the door so fast I was afraid it was going to snap. "No I'm still hungry!" It was definitely them! It was the – as I had dubbed them – straw hat pirates from earlier. "Of course. Why did I even ask?" My heart rate increased and I regrettably looked toward Tsuyoi. His own rusty brown ears had picked up the voices and had turned towards the door. His sepia orbs slowly narrowed and slid to the door as well. My own eyes widened and my heart rate continued to increase. I feared for what was to come. In my mind, I chanted over and over, _please don't come in here! Please don't come in here! _But my prayers went unanswered.

The doors swung open to reveal the pirates from town, all five of them. Usopp and Chopper must have still been on the ship. Luffy was at the front of the group and lead the way confidently into the bar. A few men's attention was drawn to them but most of them were too absorbed in their own conversations and drinking games to take much notice. Tsuyoi, however, took full notice of them, even ignoring the two swooning girls who uttered sweet nothings into his ears. I watched on, slightly horrified as Luffy walked to a clear table and took a seat. The rest of the pirates followed, and each took a seat around the circle of wood. The barman put down the glass he was wiping and walked over. "How can I serve you?" he asked nervously. And with good reason too. Watching like a hawk from across the room was a calculating Tsuyoi. "I want meat," was Luffy's simple order. The barman faltered and took a step back.

"E-er ok, anything else?"

"Grog," the green haired swordsman replied. The kind bartender nodded stiffly then all but ran off, leaving to fill the orders. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a cocky grin spread across Tsuyoi's face, replacing the suspicious one as he raised himself from his seat. The two girls beside him feel into the seat and gaped as they watched him stalk towards the pirates. _Shit_, I screamed mentally. My heart quickened and my hands became clammy. What was he going to do?

"Meat, meat, meat, meat," Luffy chanted, blissfully unaware of the approaching danger. I wanted to shout at them, to scream out that Tsuyoi was behind them, but I found myself holding back. It was like the words were stuck in my throat. I watched as Tsuyoi lurked closer to the unsuspecting boy and his friends. Tsuyoi had zeroed in on his victim – the straw hat wearing boy. When he reached Luffy he tapped him lightly on the shoulder, a sickly sweet smile spreading across his face. Luffy paused mid-chant and turned to look at whoever tapped his shoulder, "Meat, meat, me- huh?" Just as Luffy turned his face was met with a powerful punch, sending him flying into the tables in front, splintering them into many pieces. He then kept going, smashing into the wall and leaving a large dent around his body. My breath caught in my throat as everything in the bar fell deathly silent. I felt my heart nearly stop and my ears fell back in horror. The silence continued for a few seconds before all of the men in the bar spontaneously burst out laughing; all except me and Luffy's friends.

Tsuyoi leaned back, another maniacal grin on his face and rumbled, "Don't you mediocre pirates know that this territory belongs to me? This whole island does!" Tsuyoi roared with laughed, being his cocky and over confident self. His laughter merged with the rest of the bars but it ceased all of a sudden. In a flash, the swordsman had a sword unsheathed and pointing in Tsuyoi's direction, the sharp end aiming threateningly at Tsuyoi's throat. The blonde cook had also stood, ready for battle. Tsuyoi's sepia eyes rolled to the end of the swords before following the blade back to its master. A small chuckled broke from his throat and a twisted smirk wriggled onto his face. "Heh, you guys wanna fight me?" Tsuyoi asked, pooling with confidence. The twisted smirk that was spread across his face was one that made me feel sick to the pit of my stomach. "You're just gonna end up like your friend over there." Tsuyoi pointed over to Luffy's fallen body. I followed his outstretched finger to see Luffy slumped to the floor. My eyes widened further and I felt pity for the pirate. My observation of Luffy was interuppted by a high, nasally tone that caused my fear to be trampled over by anger. "Humph, these guys giving you trouble, Tsuyoi-sama?" _Oh great. It had to be her didn't it_? I looked over to the doors to see Haya standing there, her chocolate coloured hair slightly wavy from the heat. Now the pirates didn't stand a chance.

Let me explain; Haya is second in command, and she's completely infatuated with Tsuyoi. She'd follow him to the ends of the earth and back. She did whatever he asked her two, no matter what the task. It was something that I despised about her, among other things. I was terrified of Tsuyoi, but would still stand up for my beliefs to a certain extent. Haya, however, would roll over for him. He had her trained like some sort of show dog without having to lift a finger. Haya was also something I'm not. She was beautiful; anyone with eyes could see that. Her legs were slender, and her waist curvy. Her hair was a rich chocolate brown, and would sometimes curl down her back, other times perfectly straight. The rich colour of her hair created a beautiful contrast compared to my odd white hair. That was a downside of my 'species'. Whatever colour we were in our wolf form we ended up having the same colour as our hair in our human form. I loathed my white colour and – in the past – had been teased by Haya and others for being such an odd and strange colour. Haya's body was nothing short of perfect, and left me feeling self conscious. I was only as tall as that Luffy boy, while she was a good head taller. Tsuyoi favoured her – as did most men – and she was a good fighter, backing up her second in command position.

Snapping out of my reverie, I turned my head away from Haya and back to Tsuyoi. I summoned up all the courage I could muster and whispered out, "T-Tsuyoi." _Why is my voice so weak? Speak louder!_ I tried again, "T-Tsuyoi." This time it became a little louder, but it was lost amongst Tsuyoi's crazed laughs.

"Ha ha ha! What's the matter Straw hat?" Tsuyoi yelled with a maniacal grin on his face. There was a stirring as Luffy finally sat up and began dusting off his hat. His placed the item back onto his head in its rightful place and turned to look at Tsuyoi. "Hey, what's wrong with your head?" he asked. I immediately slammed my head on the table at his stupidity and the whole bar was lit up in anger. _Seriously? He's punched into a wall and that's the first thing out of his mouth? He's not acting affected by it in the least! _"They're wolf ears you stupid pirate! We're wolves! How dare you insult Tsuyoi-sama like that!" Haya screamed, her teeth became bared and a low, faint growl escaping her throat. Tsuyoi glanced back at her and raised a large hand. "Haya, cool it. Let me handle these guys, ok? I need the exercise after all," he said cockily, cracking his knuckles. Haya did as she was asked and took a few steps back, her teeth still bared and her eyes narrowed.

I looked at the rest of Luffy's group to see the two girls looked frightened and watched as they rose to their feet and backed away into a corner further from the action. The cook and swordsman still stood ready to fight, their muscles taunt and ready to move. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. All the rest of the crew present in the bar watched carefully with confident smirks on their faces. They were expecting Tsuyoi to win, as was I. Though, I had to admit, Luffy recovered well from being smashed into a wall. Said boy walked over to Tsuyoi a pouted at him, a determined look on his face. Tsuyoi gladly took the challenge.

Swiftly, he swung a fist toward the blonde and swordsman, catching them off guard and knocking both off their feet and smashing into tables. Then he rushed towards Luffy, knocking his hat off, revealing disheveled black hair, then proceeding to grab Luffy's head and smashing it into the bar, splitting the wood, smashing bottles of drink and various plates and creating a horrible mess. I gasped and let out a tiny squeak. I couldn't help but feel a numb sort of pain wash over my face, as I imagined the pain and memories came rushing back from the deep depths of my mind. "Luffy! Zoro! Sanji!" Nami screamed, her face paling. Haya let out a shrill laugh which was soon joined by the whole pub. "Ha ha ha ha! I told you you're no match for me!" Tsuyoi bellowed, bathing in the defeated pirates. I looked at all the blood splattered about the place. The all too familiar smell reached my nose and it automatically wrinkled with disgust. No bodies were moving until I caught Luffy's body beginning to stir. He stiffly got to his knees then forced himself to stand. Sanji and Zoro then slowly got up, ready to defend their crew mates, even though it was all in vain. "Heh, still not had enough?" Tsuyoi grumbled, raising a fist with the intent of dealing a final blow.

Something inside me snapped. Without warning I yelled out and leapt in front of Luffy. "Wait!" My sudden involvement knocked Tsuyoi of guard. His hesitation gave me enough time to protectively and defiantly between the straw hat boy and my powerful captain. "Shiroi, what the hell are you doing?" Tsuyoi growled, lowering his fist, but it remained clenched at his side. "Y-you can't kill them! They didn't do anything! They didn't know that we were here!" I cried, desperate for him to stop. He let out a deep laugh before glaring hard at me. "Are you daring to defend these filthy pirates?" he asked. I didn't answer but kept my amber gaze solely on him. _What the hell am I doing? _I mentally screamed. I could feel the adrenalin pump furiously around my body and my gut wrench with fear. Tsuyoi's glare twisted to a killing look, like a wolf that had just cornered its prey. "Heh, well we can't have that can we?" he asked rhetorically. Before I could defend myself he grabbed me by my throat, cutting off my air supply and making me choke slightly. I felt my wind pipe be constricted by his huge hand and I struggled feebly to free myself. He slammed be into a wooden pillar built to hold up the bar. I felt the wood splinter, stabbing my back like a thousand hot needles. My head smashed into the core, making my vision go blurry and the world spin. My breathes became short gasps as his grip became tighter for a few seconds before he swung his arm round and threw me into a wall. I yelped like a puppy as I flew through the air and slammed against the wall where I slumped to the floor and curled in more pain then I had expected. I didn't even begin to think that Tsuyoi would take this so aggressively and this reaction was way unexpected. A small part of my mind sighed and said to me, _you should have known better. _I coughed as my chest heaved, a little blood running down from the corners of my mouth. Tears pricked my eyes and I felt my back become damp with blood, before my vision faded in and out.

"Insolent girl, I've warned you many times. I'm the captain on this crew so you do as I say!" Tsuyoi yelled at my still body. I grunted slightly, trying to move but I was unable. My back burnt too much and my mind struggled to operate fully. "If she's part of you crew," Luffy began. All eyes turned to him, including me and his friends, waiting for him to continue. "Then you wouldn't treat her like that!" he yelled, drawing his fist back, ready to punch Tsuyoi square in the face. Again, before I could comprehend why, I spoke out. "Stop!" I choked out. Luffy froze; his fist inches away from Tsuyoi's snarling face, and looked at me. "Go now. You've got your supplies so go! Leave this cursed island" I gasped, looking at his face. Our eyes met and we stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. My amber eyes bored pleadingly into his coal ones and, unable to stand the tense silence anymore, "What are you waiting for? Go!" I yelled, raising my voice, which hurt me more. Luffy tilted his head downward, tilting his eyes from my direct view. Slowly he began moving towards his fallen hat. Tsuyoi simply watched his every move intently, ready to spring into a fight. Luffy's friends watched him as well, before the swordsman and blonde man seemed to except his silent decision and gathered themselves and mutely followed. I watched through blurry eyes as the blonde shot Tsuyoi a heated glare. "But Luffy, we can't just leave her like that!" Nami cried in a hushed whisper, begging Luffy, which I was able to pick up with my heightened hearing. Luffy didn't reply, but picked up his straw hat, which Tsuyoi had thrown. He dusted it off, placed it on his head, and then turned his eyes to me. His face was un-readable and I simply looked at him, waiting for him to leave. I even sent him a small frown, reinforcing the point. However, at the back of my mind, that small, irritating voice tutted with pity and commented that I must have been a pitiful sight. He stared at me a second longer before tilting his hat down and shadowing his eyes with the brim of his hat and walking out of the bar with his friends. I watched them go and let out a shaky breath, waiting for the hell to follow.

Hours later I staggered out of the bar, limping. I couldn't remember how long I had been there but that was the last thing on my mind. After Luffy and his friends had departed I was left to the mercy of Tsuyoi's rage. Haya, of course, had her input, as always. It was now, as I limped away from the cheering bar and towards the coast, that I noticed it had grown dark and the moon was begging to rise in the evening sky. The sun was just sending its last rays over the western hills, turning the sky a palette of purples, blues and a little reds and yellows. Tsuyoi had 'dismissed' me from his sight, ordering me not to come back for the night.

_"If you love the coast so much, then why don't you go spend the night there? Perhaps you won't come back in the morning!"_

I continued limping, my body aching and complaining with every step, threatening to collapse. Eventually, I made it to the coast, the moon has risen higher in the sky and gave the sea a milky hue. I stiffly settled onto the sand, the annoying grains sticking to my bloody skin and clothes. I let out a shaky breath and my mouth became a thin line. I mentally began to assess the damage. I was pretty sure some of my ribs were snapped – which didn't surprise me with the force Haya kicked me with. I gave up after a while and instead decided to wallow in self pity, scolding myself mentally. _What's wrong with me? I used to be brave, and powerful, and strong, but now? Now I fall apart at the sight – the thought – of Tsuyoi! I'm pathetic! Look at me, I don't have the strength to fight back against Tsuyoi and protect the town! I could barely protect Luffy and his friends! _

"Hey." A sudden voice cut through the night air and snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned my head towards the voice, ears alert, and raised my fists, trying to pose some sort of threat. My amber orbs fell upon none other than the straw hat wearing boy, Luffy. I let out a small sigh and backed up slightly in the sand, building a sand barrier between him and me with my feet. "Oh, it's you," I murmured, wrapping my arms around my knees as I brought them to my chest. I kept my eyes glued to him, wondering what he was thinking. Luffy stepped closer. "Come with me. We have a really good doctor, he'll fix you up," Luffy stated, wearing a small grin. I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to reply but he suddenly moved towards me, yanking me up to go. I yelped with pain at the sudden movement and fell to the sand as Luffy quickly let go, startled by my yelp. He chuckled and said, "Oops, sorry about that." He then tried again, this time a lot gentler. I gave a weak smile in gratitude.

"Th-thanks," I said. Luffy observed me, looking me over at my wounds.

"What happened to you?" I heard him mummer whilst frowning. A weak smile graced my lips.

"I guess Tsuyoi got a few lucky hits," I replied, trying to inject some humour. Luffy and I began walking along the coast, Luffy leading me to where I presumed his ship was. "Why did you stand up for us?" he asked randomly, breaking the silence that had fallen across us as we. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes and shrugged, replying nonchalantly, "I guess I didn't like the way Tsuyoi was treating you." This caused Luffy to frown at me. Sighing, I looked back to the sand, kicking it a little as we walked. "He does it a lot. Every time something goes wrong – no matter how little it is – he takes it out on the nearest innocent to him, be it townsfolk or me. The town's people... they didn't ask for any of this..." I trailed off and looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. Luffy's face gained a look of determination and he punched the palm of his hand. "Then how about I go knock some sense into that stupid mutt!" he suddenly burst out yelling. I rolled my eyes, and flicked his forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" he cried, rubbing the spot where I had flicked him, pouting. _He complains about getting flicked yet he gets slammed into a wall and doesn't utter a word._ "Idiot, do that and I'll end up having to fight you and your crew. It's alpha's orders." He gave me a blank look. Clearly he didn't understand. I sighed and waved my hand. "You know, alpha, leader, captain, whatever you humans call it." Luffy suddenly gasped, his eyes doubling in size and his jaw dropping.

"You're not human!" he cried, shocked beyond belief. I gawked at the boy. _Is he really that stupid? _I face palmed and growled at his stupidity.

"Of course I'm not! How many humans do you see walking round with ears and a tail?" I yelled back. This boy was unbelievable. How he made it through life I don't know. Luffy, again, gaped and gasped out, "Whoa! Sugoi!" Stars appeared in his eyes as he stared at me in wonder. He reached out and prodded my ears, causing them to flick. Luffy laughed at them and proceeded to poke them again. I sighed at him, but couldn't stop a small smile come to my lips. "You know you're such an idiot," I said, smiling at him. He grinned goofily then grabbed my wrist, pulling me faster along the beach.


	3. We're the Straw hat pirates

**A/N - Re-upload of this chapter! Please enjoy!  
*****Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever, own One Piece, any of the characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone. I assure you I didn't mean it to offend in any way, shape or form. This story may contain some coarse language.**

Chapter 3 - We're the Straw hat pirates!

"Chopper!" Luffy bellowed straight in my ears as we arrived at his ship. It was confirmed that it was the same ship as I had sniffed out earlier and Luffy had proudly led me here, saying that his doctor Chopper would treat me. It turns out the reindeer wasn't a pet. I had asked him on the way if Chopper was the small, fuzzy reindeer. Luffy confirmed it and asked excitedly how I knew. I just shrugged and said it was a lucky guess. Back to Luffy screaming in my ears, I flinched and growled at him. "Idiot, I have sensitive hearing ya know!" I complained, which I immediately regretted seeing as it shot pain into my ribs.

Luffy only laughed at me then replied, "Oh yeah. You're a wolf." I rolled my eyes before looking around at the assembled crew. It everyone I had seen before, except this time there was a large – what I think was – duck standing next to the blue haired girl. The duck was large, larger that the girl herself, and had colourful plumage and a strange hat on its head. The small reindeer must have sensed my injuries, for he came trotting over and coming to a stop before me, gazing up at me with a worried look. _Wow! He's so much cuter up close!_ I thought, grinning down at him with my tail beginning to wag. "Hey, I'm Shiroi. Nice to meet you," I greeted him.  
Chopper gulped and shakily asked, "A-are you a wolf?"

I stared blankly at him for a moment before I smiled again and my tail wagged faster, "Yup." He immediately screamed and began running in small circles on the deck, his small hooves making a clopping noise and his 'arms' waving around crazily. "She's gonna eat me!" he cried with terror. I laughed a little at the comedic reindeer before bending down to his level. I ignored the pain shooting up my back and through my sides and spoke to the cute creature, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna eat you." He paused and turned to me with a hesitant look. I cocked my head to the side and smiled sweetly, closing my eyes, "You're too damn cute for that." His eyes widened and his face became completely happy. "Saying that won't make me happy, asshole!" he laughed, clapping his hand hooves together. I just raised a brow, offered him an adoring smile then stood back up, next to Luffy who was laughing at his doctor. "H-hey! You're the girl from earlier!" I tilted my head to see Nami and the blue haired girl approaching, followed by the duck. I turned around fully and smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you," I greeted. The blue haired girl gasped and pointed at me, crying out, "What happened? You look terrible!" I sighed and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"I had a little bit of an argument with my captain," I replied, trying to shrug the fight off as if it was an insignificant event. The girls just shook their heads and shared a glance. Nami took a step forward, motioning towards herself. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. You can't walk around like this," she said. I opened my mouth to object but she had already addressed the tiny doctor, "Chopper." The tiny reindeer snapped out his happy fit and looked up at Nami questioningly. "We need you to take a look at..." Nami paused, realizing the gap in her knowledge. I happily filled it in for her.

"Shiroi."

"-Shiroi and clean her up, thank you." Chopper nodded determinedly before following Nami, the blue haired girl and I bellow deck.

The ship looked smaller than it actually was. Though I had paid little attention to the overall size of the ship – and I hadn't had long to do it – I didn't expect below deck to be this spacious and well equipped. There was the medical room, what appeared to be girl's dorms and boy's dorms, as well as other rooms that I guessed had to have been a bathroom and storage or that sort of thing. I only ever went in the medical room, the girl's dorms and glimpsed at the boy's. It looked slightly messy. The medical room was fairly large and smelt like medicine with a tinge of fruit, causing my sensitive canine nose to wrinkle with disgust. Medicine just brought back memories of foul tasting liquids and hard to swallow pills. There were several racks filled with assortments of books which were well cared for, tables full of various medical equipment and glass tubes filled with suspicious looking liquids. They sat me on a large table intended for check-ups, and helped me take off my top so Chopper could tend to my wounds. I cautiously slipped the fabric off, much to my chagrin, and covered my top half with it. Chopper reached out a small, hand-hoof and began to hesitantly examine my side. My skin was a dark purple colour, with varying degrees of blue and green. It was swollen but luckily only really hurt when I moved.

"Hmm, I think your wounds are more internal... You have a fractured rib and severe bruising. What did they do to you?" Chopper asked, muttering as he inspected me. I just shrugged, not really wanting to talk in detail about it. My pride wouldn't fully let me. Chopper nodded to himself then set about bandaging me up. He trotted over to a selection of bottles of pills lining a shelf and brought them back over to me as I slipped my shirt back over my head. "I suggest taking painkillers if you feel the pain is too great," Chopper said, shaking the bottle of painkillers, causing the pills to rattle inside. I scrunched up my nose again and flattened my ears.

"No thank you, I'm not one for pills and medicine," I said, hesitantly. Chopper's mouth turned down and he set the pills down beside me.

"Well, they're here if you need them," he said. I nodded gratefully and smiled at him.

"Thank you for the treatment, _doctor._"

"Stop flattering me, bastard!" he giggled, becoming giddy again. I raised a brow with an amused smile on my face and hopped off of the table. Nami and the other girl then led me to the girl's dorm, saying they were going to have to give me some clean and intact clothes. Just as I was leaving the room I heard Chopper call out to me, warning me to be careful and to not move around too much. I smiled and mentally giggled, _typical doctor._

Nami and the blue haired girl led me to the girl's dorm, which had a staircase leading down; revealing the room to be tidy and organized, much more than the men's appeared to be. It was like a small common room in itself, with a small bar designed for sharing drinks, a bookcase chock full of various books, a desk with various maps strewn across it, as well as a sofa with a small table laid out in front of it. I inhaled deeply and noted that it smelt of oranges. There appeared to be no beds and was curious as to where they slept. _Perhaps the beds fold away or something._ Once I had finished surveying the room I turned to the two girls and smiled. "I'm Nami," Nami introduced. "And this is Vivi," she said, motioning to the blue haired girl. My ears twitched at that name. _Of course! I know who she is now!_ My memories had been jogged and my jaw dropped at the realization. "Vivi, as in princess of Arabasta Vivi?" I asked in disbelief, my tail beginning to wag. Vivi giggled, a light pink blush spreading across her cheeks. "Y-yeah, that's me." I gasped and bowed slightly, my ears tucking back and my tail falling still. Vivi sighed and smiled softly at me. "Please, none of that," she said, to which I quickly straightened up and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, I've never been in the presence of royalty before." Nami giggled and waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it, we all treat Vivi like we'd treat each other." I nodded and smiled as Nami then began to dig through a small chest of drawers in search of suitable clothing. She pulled out a few t-shirts before shoving them back in and pulling out a different pair. Eventually she found a suitable pair of shorts and t-shirt and handed them to me. "Here, you can have one of my shirts, I don't wear it much. And here's some shorts as well." She chucked them towards me and I snatched the red and white checkered top and plain shorts of the air. I checked them out but hesitated. "Is it okay if I cut a hole in these? I have a tail, remember?" Nami nodded and handed me a pair of small scissors which she found on the desk. I thanked her and cut a hole where my tail would poke through and hoped that the material would hold without proper stitching. I then looked around the room, looking for somewhere to change. Without a word, Nami and Vivi politely turned around, allowing me to dress. I quickly slipped the shirt and shorts on, carefully threading my tail through the hole. Sometimes my tail was a big pain in the behind. It meant I had to put a hole in everything I wore, unless it was a skirt.

Once I was dressed I cleared my throat and the two women turned around. "Thanks for the clothes," I said, bowing politely. "If there's anything I can do to repay y-"

"Money! You can give us money!" Nami cried, giggling and her eyes turning to belie signs. I raised a brow at her forwardness and stepped back.

"Nami..." Vivi scolded, sighing at her orange haired friend. I smiled at the two and was about to reply but footsteps were heard charging down the hall. I didn't need to guess as to who was on the other side of the door. Luffy barged in, slamming the door open and leaping down the stairs. He began shouting, "Nami! Where's Shi-" He paused as he spotted me and I gave a slight wave, "Yo."

"Ah! Shiroi! Come eat some food Sanji made, you'll love it!" Luffy shouted excitedly, extending his arm towards me. I froze and stared wide eyed at it. _W-what... How is that possible? _"How the hell..." I began but stopped when his hand latched into my arm and retracted me towards his body. I yelped and could only gape at him. Luffy grinned down at me then turned and charged out of the room with me. Nami opened her mouth to scold Luffy but it was too late, he had already dragged me out of the room.

Luffy continued to drag me along the hallways and back towards the deck. "Luffy, how, what, why...?" I stuttered confused as to how his arm _extended_, like he was made from rubber or something. "Hee hee, I'm a rubber man," Luffy chuckled, his stupid grin on his face. I smiled and said nothing. _So he's ate a devil fruit__,_ I thought to myself, my thumb nail coming to my lips again. I hadn't heard much about devil fruits, but I did know that eating one caused the person to become and anchor and never swim again. Why would someone do that? Who would purposefully eat something so they can't swim? Especially when you're a pirate and constantly surrounded by the sea. To me it made no sense but then I guess it was up to the person, considering some devil fruits had the most amazing powers. And I guess Luffy had eaten one that allowed him to stretch like rubber. It was a strange power, but it made me curious as to how Luffy utilized it. Perhaps his rubber abilities were the reason he took the hit from Tsuyoi so well.

I was brought back to reality by a hot shot of pain searing through my ribs. I flinched and closed one eye as my thumb went from my mouth to my side, as I held it in pain. "H-hey Luffy, could you slow down? My ribs hurt..." I trailed of, flinching at the ever present pain. Luffy glanced back at me and grinned sheepishly.

"Oops! Sorry," he chuckled. He let go of my arm, leaving me walk on my own. Rolling my eyes, I carried on pacing beside him as he led me on to the deck.

As we entered the deck everyone's attention was snapped towards us. I saw Chopper had left the medical room and was on the deck, standing next to Usopp. The green haired swordsman stared at me from his sitting position on the other side of the boat, carefully watching my every move. I ignored him as my attention was snapped towards the blonde haired man who, catching sight of me, spun over, throbbing hearts in his eyes. "Ah, my love! My name is Sanji, please let me be of assistance to such a beautiful lady like you," he swooned, bending down on one knee, taking my hand and kissing it gently. I flattened my ears back and felt a very faint blush appear on my cheeks. I wasn't used to this kind of attention. Beside me, Luffy cried out, "Food!" Snapping up, Sanji delivered a powerful kick to Luffy's head. "Ah!" I yelped as I felt the force of Sanji's kick pass me, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Stupid good-for-nothing idiotic captain," Sanji grumbled. "He has no idea how to act round a lady."

"Sanji, is he okay?" I asked, concerned for the boy who had been sent into the wall. Suddenly, I paused. "Wait, Luffy's captain?" _Luffy's the captain! He looks nothing of the sort! I understand his devil fruit might be powerful but I expected someone like the swordsman or even Sanji to be captain! This is interesting..._ I hummed with thought before looking over to Luffy. The boy was sitting back up, un-affected by the attack. "Sanji, Shiroi's hungry too," Luffy laughed, setting his hat back on his head.

"Are you okay after that? I mean, you were kicked in the head," I began smiling at him. I giggled to myself and my ears perked up, my tail wagging as well. Luffy was tough, which made this so much more interesting. "Rubber," Sanji sighed, producing and lighting up a cigarette. He muttered a string of profundities before stalking away to the kitchen. "Of course," I murmured, shaking my head, grinning. I turned to the boy and smiled sweetly at him. "So, please introduce me to your crew, _captain_ Luffy." Luffy beamed with pride and jumped up.

"OK, the cool looking one with the swords is Zoro, and that cowardly one is Usopp," Luffy explained, pointing to each person in turn.

A faint voice carried over to us, "Y-you don't have to be so blunt..." Usopp was hiding behind the mast, his legs shaking worse than a newborn antelope taking its first stumbling steps. "You can calm down, I'm not going to eat you," I laughed.

"How do I know that!" Usopp cried, hugging the mast tighter. An evil grin spread across my face as I decided to playfully wind him up.

"I've tried human before. It's too chewy," I sighed, patting my stomach. Usopp's face paled and he let out a shrill scream. I burst out laughing at his gullible-ness and also at the high pitch he had managed. "Usopp she's lying," Zoro muttered, lazily closing one eye as he slumped again the rails, hands behind his head. Usopp ignored him and charged off screaming. Zoro grumbled then closed his eye and began to nap. "Wow, your crew has... a wonderful array of characters," I laughed, turning to Luffy and smiling at him. Luffy laughed before laying a hand on his hat. "Yep, they're the best," he grinned goofily, teeth showing. I turned my amber eyes to his hat. It was obviously his trademark, hence the Jolly Roger with a similar straw hat. I hummed to myself in thought, before I pointed at the hat on his head. "Would you mind telling me the story behind your hat? I bet it's not any old ordinary hat." My tail began wagging as Luffy took the hat off his head, ready to tell the story. He smiled down at the object before speaking, "I got given this hat by a great man, red haired Shanks." My eyes widened a fraction and my ears twitched.

"Red haired Shanks gave you that hat? Wow... how come?" I asked, hiding my excitement and astonishment. Luffy grinned at the memories in his head.

"He saved me from a sea monster," Luffy said, turning towards me. My eyes bulged with excitement and my tail wagged a mile a minute.

"A sea monster? I've never seen one before [but I'd love too! What was it like? Was it big? What colour was it?" I asked, barraging him with a thousand questions. Luffy laughed, popped his hat back on his head and grabbed my wrist. "Let's go eat first!" he declared, laughing and dragging me off towards the kitchen, with me still begging for details.

As we entered the kitchen a wonderful array of smells greeted my nostrils. My mouth began to swell with saliva as I gazed at the beautiful food that was presented before me. Dishes of all sorts were set out on the table and each looked more exotic than the last. "Oh wow..." My breath was literally taken away as I gazed at all the food. Luffy grinned and leapt down on to the bench. "Dinner!" he began yelling, staring hungrily at the food. "Dinner! Food, food, food, food." I slid in next to Luffy, my eyes wide and taking in the different dishes. "Hmm, smells wonderful. I didn't know you were this amazing a cook!" I complimented Sanji as he watched me and Luffy, the latter eyeing the food and drooling. Sanji's eyes immediately turned to hearts and he began swooning, "Ah, thank you so much Shiroi-chan! You're so cute!"

"Shut it crap-cook," Zoro grumbled as he walked in, followed by the rest of the crew. Sanji snapped out of his love-struck daze and sneered at Zoro.

"What was that shitty marimo?" Zoro glared back but the rest of the crew sighed.

"Knock it off you two, we have a guest!" Nami snapped, putting the two in their place.

As the crew settled down around the table we began tucking in. Luffy immediately lurched forward, scooping up food and shoveling it down. No wonder there was so much. This boy appeared to be a bottomless pit. "Luffy! Sort you manners out!" Nami scolded but it fell upon deaf ears. He didn't listen, only grinned and gobbled more food. I laughed and closed my eyes with joy. "It's ok, really. I'm used to it. You should see how some of my crew eat-" I immediately froze and opened my eyes after mentioning my crew. Luffy paused ever so slightly, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I frowned, shaking my head. _No, don't think about them. Think about now; think about how happy you are! _Reaching out, I filled up my plate with the foods that smelt and looked the best. I felt like the whole crew was watching my every move and I hesitantly took my first bite of some meat. The succulent flesh tasted wonderful in my mouth and this was the best food I had ever eaten! "Oh my... Sanji, this food is so good!" I burst out, throwing my hands up in the air. The crew smiled and the girls giggled, but Sanji was over the moon.

"Oh, thank you Shiroi-chwan!" he swooned. I laughed and began tucking in to more food. This food was wonderful and caused my tail to wag uncontrollably, expressing my joy. "How did you become this good?" I asked, curious as to how Sanji acquired his skills. Sanji proudly straightened up and smiled.

"I was taught by none other than Chef Zeff" My ears perked up and I cocked my head slightly.

"Chef Zeff of the Baratie? Wow!" Sanji smiled even more, heart eyes pumping faster.

"Oh, Shiroi! You're so cute!" the blonde chef sighed happily. Zoro again grumbled, rolling his eyes. Sanji countered with a snarl. "Got a problem, moss-head?" Nami sighed and Vivi giggled. "Both of you shut it before I throw you over board."

"Yes Nami-chwan!" Chopped, who had remained silent, suddenly spoke to me.

"Shiroi, are you wounds still ok?" I paused with a mouthful of food and nodded, smiling the best I could.

"Thank you, Chopper. Without you I'd be in a lot more pain. I can hardly feel anything anymore!" I swung my arm around proving my point. A sudden shot of pain shocked me and I flinched, yelping like a dog. "Well, almost anything," I laughed sheepishly. Usopp gulped in slight fear, so I rolled my eyes and returned my arm. "Usopp, I'm not going to eat you, trust me. It's Tsuyoi you need to worry about." I gave him an honest smile, which he seemed to trust and he finally relaxed a bit. The dinner carried on in silence for a while, everyone just enjoying the perfect food. Eventually Zoro broke it.

"So, Luffy, when're we going to go sort this Tsuyoi out?" I gulped and flattened my ears back.

"What?" I asked, looking between Zoro and Luffy. Luffy swallowed his mouthful then looked directly at me, a determined look on his face.

"Shiroi, we're gonna stop Tsuyoi no matter what!" he declared. I raised my eyebrows with disbelief and hesitated.

"But, you guys know nothing about him. What if you all get badly injured?" Luffy laughed and the rest of the crew chuckled. My ears flattened back and half glared at them. "What? What's so funny?" I huffed and scowled at them.

"Trust me, we're really strong!" Luffy confidently stated, grinning at me. I relaxed a little, trusting them. I gazed around the rest of the crew and they all looked confident and like they wanted to do this, like they were willing and prepared. Usopp was the only one who looked somewhat panicked. I sighed and crossed my arms across my chest. "Well, if you guys get the crap beaten out of you then it's not my fault. But only on one condition." Luffy grinned wider before asking what my condition was. A somewhat cocky smirk spread across my face as I grinned at him. "That I get to help."

That night the Mugiwara's (that's what they were officially called) allowed me to bunk in the girl's room, in the spare hammock. I found out that the hammocks were stored away in an overhead storage. I thanked them all many times and the crew sat up for a while, sharing with me their stories. Princess Vivi, though she preferred being called just Vivi, was travelling with the Mugiwara's to Arabasta. They were going to help free Vivi's kingdom from some guy named Crocodile, who was plotting to overthrow the king. Zoro was the second crew member and was rescued from the marines by Luffy. Nami was next and joined after Luffy and Zoro helped her and defeated Buggy the clown, captain of the Buggy pirates. Then it was Usopp, who joined after leaving his home island after Luffy and the crew fought off the Kuro pirates who were going to kill Usopp's dear friend for her fortunes. Next was Sanji, who was working on the Baratie and joined them after they rescued the floating restaurant from attack by Don Krieg. Then they went and saved Nami from Arlong, a merman who had held her town hostage, much like Tsuyoi. Then, Nami fell ill and they went to Drum Island where they met Chopper and then helped him after defeating king Wapol. I also found out that each member had their own dream, and all of these inspired me. I hadn't really given much thought to it and didn't have any idea what my dream was. At the moment it was to simply get back out to sea and sail again, but I didn't have an overall goal like the others. Luffy asked me but I was stuck for a reply. "I don't know. I don't think I have a dream. At the moment I just want to get out to sea again, and see what wonders are out there..." I had trailed off and looked out to sea, gazing over the moon lit waters. Luffy nodded, a thoughtful look spreading across his face.

I laid awake at night thinking about tomorrow. I was finally going to stand up to Tsuyoi and beat him, showing him that what he was doing was wrong. I felt a burning determination well up inside me and grinned into the darkness, my amber eyes glowing with a previously dormant instinct. "You wait Tsuyoi. You wait..."


	4. The Straw hat's challenge

**A/N - Re-upload of the original chapter. Please enjoy!  
*****Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever, own One Piece, any of the characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone. I assure you I didn't mean it to offend in any way, shape or form. This story may contain some coarse language.**

Chapter 4 - The Straw hat's challenge.

The next morning everyone was up early with a satisfying night of rest. That was one of the best nights of sleep I had had in a while, that coupled with the hearty and delicious meal Sanji served helped restore me to full strength and helped speed up the process of my healing wounds. My sides were still tender, and I ached, but I was determined to overcome the pain and fight with the straw hats. The breakfast we had was nothing short of perfect, with Sanji preparing us for the fight. It was high energy and got us started for the day. Luffy wolfed down his breakfast and could easily put Tsuyoi to shame. For the first time in a while I felt happy. I felt comfortable around the straw hats and I wasn't constantly on edge as I was with my crew. I was relaxed and was only on edge as time passed and the straw hats and I geared up for the fight. It was agreed that I was to go and find Tsuyoi and tell him that the straw hats wanted to fight crew on crew. Knowing Tsuyoi, he would accept and then we would fight in the nearby woods, out of the way of the town. I had stressed the importance of protecting the town and its inhabitants and the Mugiwara's understood my caution. Eventually, the time came for me to depart in search for Tsuyoi. I jumped down from the boat, testing my injuries to find they weren't too bad. I stood up again and glanced back to see the straw hat pirates lining the rail of their boat, seeing me off. "Good luck Shiroi!" Nami shouted from the boat. I briefly waved and grinned confidently at them."I'll be back soon!" I shouted back.  
Luffy suddenly stood on the railing and threw his fists into the air; yelling out, "Go tell that mutt I wanna beat him to a pulp!" I raised an eyebrow at his confidence and laughed, shaking my head and running off to town.

When I got to the tavern Tsuyoi was sitting proudly in his usual spot, the two girls from yesterday back under his arms. Once he spotted me he boomed with laughter. "Ah, so she decides to show her face again! You know Shiroi; I was beginning to wonder whether you were coming back at all. I was getting worried," he said dramatically, being sarcastic and earning howling laughter from the crew. My mouth was set in a thin, determined line as I stood before him. My legs were set apart and my arms were dead straight by my side, hands clenched into fists. A cocky grin spread across Tsuyoi's face, showing off his sharp canines. "So Shiroi, where were you last night?" I inhaled a deep breath, gathering up my courage before I answered.  
"I was with the Mugiwaras." Tsuyoi's smile dropped but the rest of the crew laughed and chattered amongst themselves.  
"What?" Tsuyoi asked. I turned my nose upwards, glaring down at him. _I have to be strong._  
"I was with the Mugiwaras. And, they challenge you and your crew to a fight." The crew quieted down, looking at Tsuyoi and waiting for his orders.  
"They want to fight... us?" I nodded. Tsuyoi erupted into a fit of cold, heartless laughter with some of the crew chuckling. I flattened my ears back and glared harder at the man before me. Oh, how I couldn't wait for Luffy to beat him. "Well, you tell them if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get," he said after his laughter died down. I nodded and spun on my heel, marching towards the door. Turning back at the door, I looked Tsuyoi dead in the eyes. "Meet us at the eastern woods in half an hour." A cold grin spread across his face, his sharp, dagger canines gleaming.  
"We'll be there."

Once I was outside the bar and the door was closed, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in and nearly fell to the ground. The pub was alive with the sounds of cheers, smashing glasses and hoarse laughter. I laid a hand on my beating heart but looked up with confidence and determination. I had to do this; I would be scared of Tsuyoi no longer! With my mouth set in a determined line I raised myself to my full height, striding back to the coast with determination oozing off of me. On my way back through town I was stopped by old lady Sakura who was shopping for food ingredients. "Oh, Shiroi, I haven't seen you since yesterday," she said, gaining my attention. "Hm? Oh, good morning!" I greeted cheerfully, walking over to the elderly lady. "Last night I ran into a little trouble with Tsuyoi but then-"

"You did? Oh dear!" Sakura began to fuss over me, checking me for my wounds. I sighed but smiled at the kind lady and reassured her.

"I'm okay, so you don't need to worry. I was helped by the straw hat pirates," I explained, smiling softly at her. Her wrinkled face snapped up and she looked at me in disbelief. "You were? Well, that was nice of them," she said, nodding to herself. I nodded in agreement before walking off again.

"Well, I'm now off, I've got a lot to do. See ya later," I spoke over my shoulder. Old lady Sakura raised a hand in an attempt to stop me, but I purposefully ignored her. I didn't want to make her worry more than she probably already was. "Shiroi, wait! Wait!" I quickly turned a corner, disappearing out of her sight.

Old lady Sakura slowly let her hand drop to her side as she watched Shiroi disappear from view. She sighed and continued shuffling back to her tea shop, her mind swimming. She made be old but she knew exactly what Shiroi was up to. The Mugiwaras – as Shiroi called them – were exactly what the wolf girl needed. The pirates were the ones who would push Shiroi to finally confront Tsuyoi and stand up for her beliefs. Sakura smiled softly to herself as she thought fondly of the kind girl. "I better alert all the cooks and musicians then," she spoke to herself. "The whole town will want to celebrate Tsuyoi's defeat."

"He agreed," I announced, a grin on my face. The straw hat pirates cheered with excitement and Luffy threw his fists into the air.

"Yes! I can't wait to kick his ass!" he yelled with adrenalin. Zoro smirked and stroked his swords. It was obvious that he was dying to fight as well; he was just showing it in a more subtle way than Luffy. Sanji grinned, lit a cigarette, blew a cloud of smoke and closed his eyes. Usopp gasped and began to tremble, his slingshot clenched tightly. Chopper threw his own little hooves into the air and looked a little excited, though he looked unsure. Nami and Vivi were smiling at the others, while Vivi petted her large duck. "So, who's fighting who?" Zoro asked. I leant back against the railing and turned towards Luffy, smiling at the boy.

"Well, Luffy I'm guessing you want to fight Tsuyoi?" Luffy nodded enthusiastically. "Haya is another wolf but I'll gladly take her," I said with venom. My eyes narrowed and I smirked at the thought of finally showing Haya was I was capable of. "Ken... well I'm not sure about him. I don't really think he'll fight," I said, moving my eyes skyward and thinking. "He's like me; he doesn't want to be a part of Tsuyoi's crew." Luffy nodded in understanding and I looked back down. "Now, I'm guessing the rest of you will share out the rest of the crew?" They nodded and Sanji and Zoro smirked. "I'd be careful if I was you. Some of the crew are pretty good with a sword or two. So watch out, especially for Karken, he's full of tricks and mind games," I explained. The straw hats grinned and together we began to leave the boat. It was time to go meet Tsuyoi. "Lead the way Shiroi!" Luffy said, cracking his knuckles. I nodded and smirked, walking forwards with the straw hats following me.

"Tsuyoi-sama, do I get to fight?" Haya asked, clinging to Tsuyoi's arm, grinning at him sweetly. Tsuyoi growled with irritation.

"Of course, we're going to destroy these blasted _Mugiwara,_" he sneered, the word 'Mugiwara' tasting foul on his tongue. Haya giggled and wagged her tail, rubbing her head against Tsuyoi's arm. Her chocolate haired swayed in the wind that blew across the clearing in the forest, but with the wind came the scents off approaching enemies. The whole Timber pirate crew was standing ready, most waiting to watch their captain kill the straw hat captain, or so they believed. Soon, nine figures emerged from the darkness of the woods. The Timber pirates cheered and hooted, excitement and adrenalin running through their veins. Tsuyoi laughed stepped forward, showing off his authority. "Is that all of you? I was expecting more!" he bellowed across the clearing. I frowned and looked at Luffy, the two of us sharing the same determined look. "Are you ready?" I asked. He grinned widely.

"Bring it on!" I turned and stood in line with the straw hats, staring down my old crew. I refused to consider myself a part of them, I was now my own person, I belonged to no crew, and I would in time find a new one. It was now that I noticed Ken standing away from Tsuyoi, off to the side. He looked sickly and nervous, which he had done for a while now. Ken was another wolf, but he was small, much smaller than even Haya and I. His hair was a dark, pencil grey like his fur and he had a very nervous disposition. He stood hunched over, black eyes darting to and fro, watching everyone carefully. Tsuyoi chuckled to himself but stopped when he noticed me standing with the straw hats. "Shiroi, get here in line, now!" he barked. I flinched but gathered up all the courage I could muster.

"No," I shouted back. Tsuyoi frowned, but chuckled darkly. His laughter held no humour in it though.

"Shiroi, get. Here. Now." I shook my head defiantly and raised my tail proudly, puffing out my chest.

"No. I am no longer part of the Timber pirates," I declared, meaning every word of it. Tsuyoi stared at me with disbelief. His ears slowly slid back and his lips curled; teeth bared and snarling. "Excuse me? You're no longer part of _my_ crew?" I nodded and narrowed my eyes at him. He snarled; an audible growl could be heard over the expanse of the clearing. His eyes narrowed and I could feel the anger radiating off him, even all the way over where I was standing. "Fine. So be it. I'll kill you, along with those mediocre Mugiwaras!" he yelled and suddenly he morphed, body changing and shifting. In his place now stood a massive bulk of rust coloured fur which covered a fearsome creature slightly bigger than a horse. A pair of burning brown eyes glared and massive shovel like paws flexed. The Timber pirates laughed and cheered, advancing forward slightly. I head Nami and Vivi gasp and tilted my head sideways towards them. "I-Is that... Is that _Tsuyoi_?" Vivi gasped. I suddenly remembered that I had never told them what our wolf forms looked like, nor had they seen us in it. "Oh yeah. I guess I never really explained just how big we were did I?" They both gulped and I couldn't help the proud smile that spread across my face at their fear. Zoro, however, scoffed.

"He's not that big. We've faced bigger foes," he smirked, tying his green bandanna around his forehead, putting one of his swords into his mouth. I raised an eyebrow at his confidence and observed the way he held his swords. _So that's why he has three swords. What an interesting way to utilize them._ I watched him for another moment, analysing him as much as I could before I heard another growl. Looking forward I saw Haya step forward in her wolf form; large and chocolate coloured. She wasn't as big as Tsuyoi (neither was I) but she was much sleeker and it was obvious that she was female by her build. I now looked at Luffy. He grinned and rolled his none-existent sleeves up. "Ready?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes and grinned at him.

"Ready."

Tsuyoi barked and Haya trotted forward, her tail swishing from side to side. She lowered her head and growled, baring her teeth and displaying her sharp canines. I took a few steps forward, quickly morphing into my own wolf form once I had enough space. My own form was pure, snowy white, with my amber eyes glowing brightly. I heard gasps and swung my furry head around, looking back at the straw hats. My amber eyes scanned their faces, reading their reactions. Most looked shocked or impressed. Luffy was gaping at me, his eyes sparkling and cried out, "Sugoi!" I smiled slightly before turning forward and facing Haya. I took a deep breath, filling up my large lungs and letting the adrenaline pump through my veins. _I have to do this. It's now or never._ I saw Haya stand tall, taking a deep breath and her tail rose. I let my own tail rise up into the air. I was ready for this. Years of abuse burnt within me and now it was the time to let it all out. Haya opened her jaws wide and let out a roar which caused a few of the straw hats to gasp. I took a few steps forward, rearing up a bit, taking a deep breath. My ribcage expanded to its limit and I let out a ground shaking roar. Haya leapt forward without a moment's hesitation, charging straight for me. I snarled, baring my teeth in a fierce display of aggression and sprung forward, gathering speed.

We ran fast and met in the middle, slamming into each other. My bones shook with the force that Haya and I collided with. I inwardly flinched as my still unhealed ribs echoed with pain. I squeezed my eyes shut for a second before opening them again with determination. Haya snarled and snapped her jaws, missing my muzzle by an inch as I drew my head back. I then lurched forward again and clamped my jaws around her shoulders. She yelped and spun round, snapping at me. She suddenly reared up, her legs kicking out at the air. I ripped my mouth from her shoulders, her warm blood tasting somewhat satisfying. I reared up myself, barking back at her and lunging forward. We tumbled to the ground and shoved, both fighting for the best position. Our teeth snapped at each other, biting at our throats and chest. I eventually jumped up, kicking my back legs out. Haya jumped back snarling and growling. I landed and flicked my tail, my white fur now stained with my blood from a few wounds. We circled around each other growling and barking.

I stole a look back at the straw hats to see them all watching attentively, their faces taunt and worried. Luffy, however, was watching closely, his mouth set in a thin line. I then looked at Nami and Vivi. Vivi had her arms clamped around her ducks neck; holding him close. Nami was gaping but she suddenly screamed at me. "Look out!"

I spun round just in time to clash with Haya. She barked and bared her teeth, as did I. We dodged each other's attacks but I lost my footing, giving her the upper hand and allowing her to clamp her mouth suddenly around my neck. Her canines dug in deep, sending a searing pain shooting through my body. I yelped and whined, almost screaming, and struggled; thrashing wildly, desperate to escape. I pulled and pulled but she threw her weight onto me, pinning me to the ground. She shook her head, yanking my throat around, sending the burning pain through my body. I yelped more and more. Eventually, I brought up my back paws, pushing at her chest and I managed to push her off. She jumped back, then forward again but I was ready. I brought up my back legs and sprung her over my head. She flew back and landed on all fours, growling deeply and licking at my blood around her mouth. I slowly got to my feet, growling at her.

My ears were laid flat back against my head and my teeth bared. My throat was now stained red, blood leaking from the wound. I took a few shaky breathes, preparing myself. I heard the Timber pirates cheering, Tsuyoi even barked with joy. I growled and raised my hackles. _I can't let her win. Think of all the things she's done to me. All the stuff she's put me through! She made my life hell! I hate her! She's so perfect in every way! I've had ENOUGH!_ I snarled ferociously and sprung forward, a new energy flowing through me. It gave me strength and power that I had never felt before; one that drove me wilder and more savage. It was like I was almost possessed.

I slammed into Haya biting down on her muzzle. Her mouth was snapped shut and she yelped. I pulled my mouth, raking my canines down her muzzle, leaving deep grooves down her snout. I then brought my right paw up and swung it like a bat, catching her around her face. She yelped as her head turned with the force. I pounced; digging my claws into her side and clamping down on her spine. I thrashed my head around, Haya's blood spilling down her body. I used all my strength to pull her up into the air and chucked her as far as I could. She slammed into the ground, whining and struggling. I rumbled with a deep growl and reared up. I was bleeding all over, as was Haya. I hurt but adrenaline was driving me on. I leapt forward and pinned Haya to the ground, one paw applying pressure to her neck. She stared up at me, snarling still. I stared at her before opening my mouth wide. I was about to snap my mouth shut around her throat but a force slammed into my side. The wind was knocked out of me and I heard Luffy shout before a searing pain registered in my mind. Someone, or something, was biting my side.


	5. Luffy vs Tsuyoi go Luffy!

**A/N - Last of the re-uploads! Enjoy!  
*****Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever, own One Piece, any of the characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone. I assure you I didn't mean it to offend in any way, shape or form. This story may contain some coarse language.**

Chapter 5 – Luffy vs. Tsuyoi; go Luffy!

For a moment I laid pinned on the ground, seeing stars. The wind was knocked out of me and I felt dizzy from blood loss. My body hurt all over and the smell of blood was invading my nostrils. Slowly I became aware that something was tearing at my side. I turned my amber eyes towards the direction of the pain and saw Tsuyoi with his teeth sunk deep into me. I snapped out of my numb state as my brain began to work and thrashed around, desperate to rid myself of the pain. Tsuyoi held on, however, and sunk his teeth in deeper and growled, shaking my body. I yelped and screwed my eyes shut, tucking my tail between my legs. _This isn't fair!_ I mentally screamed. Suddenly I felt Tsuyoi's mouth being ripped from my side. My eyes snapped open and I looked behind me to see Tsuyoi go flying backwards. A long arm was stretched out in my line of vision and I followed it back all the way to its owner. Luffy stood there a furious look on his face. "That was their fight!" he yelled. I stared at the straw hat boy and stood up slowly, struggling to my feet. I pulled my huge body up and sat groggily on the blood stained grass. "Luffy, thank you," I gasped out. Luffy gasped and had stars in his eyes again. "You can talk!" he asked with amazement. I rolled my amber eyes and smiled weakly.

"Yes, even in my wolf form I can talk," I replied, amused by the boy. Luffy stared at me, grinning widely, before our attention was snapped towards Tsuyoi as he roared out, "You stupid straw hat! I'll kill you!" He was snarling and bearing his teeth towards Luffy, who grinned and got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on you stupid mutt!" Luffy shouted at him, running forwards. Tsuyoi growled furiously and yelled out an order.

"Timber pirates, KILL THEM!"

My old crew roared with anger and charged forward on their captain's command. They ran towards the Mugiwaras with their weapons drawn and a bloodthirsty look in their eyes. I turned my furry head and watched Luffy run into battle against Tsuyoi. "Good luck, Luffy," I whispered, before staggering away and out of the way. I glanced at Haya to see her staggering up also. I growled threateningly at her and flattened my ears back against my head. She glanced at me and growled weakly before walking slowly in the opposite direction to me; back towards the Timber pirate's side. We gave each other a look, never breaking eye contact. It was a look that read; _you win, Shiroi._ She tipped her head somewhat and staggered off, whining slightly in pain. I watched her for a bit before turning towards the straw hats side and limping off, wanting to lie down and rest.

The battle between the Straw hats and the Timber pirates was a fierce one. The two sides clashed, Sanji and Zoro quickly taking down multiple enemies. Chopped morphed into his man beast form – I had learnt the night before that he had eaten a devil fruit - and knocked over his foes, using an array of moves. Usopp ran around in a fashion only Usopp could and shot various things at his opponents once he was a distance away. They men who were chasing after him (which was four of them) growled and became frustrated when he wouldn't turn and fight them. "Come back you coward!" one shouted.

"Yeah, fight us properly!" another yelled. Usopp would only scream and run away. Vivi and Nami worked together to take down some men who were under estimating them. "Aw, now we can't hurt these pretty ladies can we boys?" one of them asked, chuckling.

"No, we should be treating them real nice like," another jeered, licking his lips hungrily. Nami screwed her face up in disgust towards the grimy man. Swiftly she whacked him down with her staff, the man knocked out cold. The other men gaped at her as she stood strongly over the fallen body. "Any of you want to end up like him?" Nami asked, frowning at the men. The men gaped at their knocked out companion before glaring and lunging forward. Nami swiftly dodged them as best she could, what with all the fists and swords being swung at her, so Vivi joined in. She pulled out a long chain like weapon which was linked circles. She sliced them through the air, cutting down some of the men. They yelled in pain before collapsing temporarily before they stumbled back up again, a murderous look on their faces. "Why you- you'll pay for that!" they snarled, lunging forward and attacking the two girls. They dodged and fought back as best they could. I analysed each straw hat, getting a feel of the way they fought. Zoro's fighting style was by far the most unique. He used each of his three swords, one held in his mouth and the other two in his hands. He was very skilled, taking on every foe with ease and not even breaking a sweat. Sanji, curiously, only used his legs, using his hands to support his weight when going into a hand stand to swing his legs around like a copter.

I lay down on the grass watching the straw hats fight from a distance. I could hear Tsuyoi's snarls and barks and trees shatter as he and Luffy fought. I felt dizzy and tired and yawned before settling my head down on my paws. I watched the Straw hats fight carefully, wishing I could help them more than I was at the moment. _Maybe in a little while, I just need to rest first._ Suddenly a familiar and friendly scent reached my nose. I raised my head and turned towards Ken in his wolf form as he approached, his ears flattened back sadly and his tail tucked between his back legs. He padded over and sat next to me. "Hey, Ken," I greeted somewhat weakly. Ken whined.

"Hello, Shiroi. Are you okay?" he asked caringly. I snorted through my nose and swished my tail.

"I'm fine, really. What about you?" I asked. Ken pawed slowly at the ground.

"I'm okay," he answered quietly. We sat in silence for a while before Ken suddenly spoke. "Look, Shiroi, I don't want to be part of that crew." I smiled and began to lick my wounds. "I know," I answered between licks.

"I just... I don't want to fight the Straw hats," he admitted. I didn't answer, I only let him talk. "Please, you don't think... will they understand that I'm on their side? I hate fighting, I really do." I stopped licking my wounds, took a deep breath and rose to my feet. Ken's sorrow filled eyes followed me.

"Ken, don't worry about it. They understand, trust me, they won't hurt you," I said, pausing. "I understand if you don't want to fight, but please, keep an eye on them for me, I don't want them getting hurt." I turned and trotted forward before morphing back into my human form. I staggered a bit but gathered myself and looked down at my clothes. They were ripped in places and I sighed. _No use crying over spilt milk,_ I reminded myself as I ran towards the battle.

I quickly dodged and fought my way in, punching and kicking those who attacked me. They went down easily due to being weakened by the Straw hats and soon I found Zoro, swords drawn with a devilish smirk. "Is that all you've got?" he asked. The men around him groaned with pain and struggled to get back on their feet. Suddenly, someone cut in. "I want to fight you, Roranoa Zoro," sneered a nasally voice. Zoro and I looked towards the newcomer. A man stood with two swords drawn and a confident smirk on his face. His hair was as black as a starless night, and his coal coloured eyes burnt with a blood thirsty urge. He was lanky but was powerful despite his appearance. He was hunched over his swords, his feet set apart and his body taunt, ready for the fight. I frowned with disgust as his tongue peeked from between his chapped lips and licked hungrily around his mouth, leaving a putrid trail of saliva.

Zoro shared my thoughts, as he 'tsked' and readied his swords. "Karken, I presume," he asked. Karken cackled, his eyes rolling in their sockets.

"That's me! I'm honored that a man of your stature knows my name!" Zoro chuckled darkly.

"I wouldn't be too honored if I was you," he said before he suddenly shot forward. A loud clang resounded through the air as their swords met and the two swordsmen glared at each other. I took a step back to give them their space, not content on getting caught up in their fight. "Heh, after today, when I kill Roranoa Zoro, I will become famous!" Karken cried, shoving Zoro backwards and lunging forward to slash him. Zoro maneuvered his swords round and met Karken again, before performing one of his moves. "Oni Giri!" he shouted as he slashed all three swords at Karken. Karken grunted as he leapt out of the way and the swords just caught his side. He slid along the grass, blood seeping from his new wounds. He chuckled as his breathing became ever so slightly laboured. "That was good, Roranoa," he complimented. Karken stood to his feet and prepared his swords. "But not good enough!" The man lurched forward and swung his right sword down, which Zoro blocked. He then swung his left sword and grazed Zoro's side. The sharp blade sliced Zoro's skin and set crimson blood free; staining his clothes and the grass. Zoro smirked and pushed Karken back with his foot before slashing at him with his three swords. I watched amazed as the two swordsmen fought hard, their swords becoming blurs as they moved at lightning speed. _How can he keep a hold of a third sword in his mouth, and use it? Insane skill!_ I smirked and nodded at Zoro before turning back to the main battle. _Good luck Zoro._

Usopp was still charging around the battle field with angered men in tow. Usopp's cries could be heard for miles around; in fact I was sure the town could hear him. "C-captain Usopp will kill you if you don't leave him alone!" he shouted back at the men in vain. The men only roared with anger as they were pelted by what smelt like more eggs and a peppery powder. I watched carefully, deciding whether or not I should help Usopp. This fight was more like a comedy act then anything. The boy ran and suddenly tripped under his own feet, tumbling to the ground and sliding along his face. Usopp shakily raised his face off the ground only to reveal it covered in dirt and his nose bent. I sighed and decided now was the time to act. As fast as I could, I ran after them as the men caught up and circled him, like sharks. "You! You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" one man hollered as his hand clenched into a furious fist. Usopp yelped and clasped his hands together in a begging motion.

"P-please! D-d-don't hurt me!" he cried. The man didn't reply and only raised his fist further into the air.

"Usooooopp!" I called as I jumped up in the air and kicked the man in the back of the head. The man collapsed to the floor as I landed, albeit a bit clumsily, on his back and stood proudly on his spine. A large red bump formed on the back of his skull, indicating the area of impact. "You leave him alone!" I shouted as I swiftly punched another guy, sending him flying back. The third man lunged for me but I sidestepped and elbowed him in the head. "Please, like you could hit me!" I laughed cockily, grabbing him by the foot and swinging him around. I let go of him and he went flying into the fourth and final man. The two men clunked heads with a sickening crack and collapsed to the ground out cold.

I smirked and straightened out my tatted clothes and turned to Usopp, my arms crossed confidently across my chest and a smile on my face. "You okay?" I asked. Usopp got to his feet and placed his foot on a man's head. "Aha, captain Usopp has defeated the enemy!" he shouted proudly. I sweat dropped and shook my fist playfully at him. "Hey, I was the one who defeated them!" Usopp laughed nervously.

"What? It was all the brave captain Usopp." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him before clearing my throat and beginning to walk away. Briefly pausing, I turned half ways and looked at Usopp over my shoulder. "Why don't you go help Nami and Vivi? I'm going to go watch Luffy beat the crap out of my captain!" I stated, grinning widely and showing off my canines and shooting Usopp a thumbs up. The poor boy nodded shakily whilst I turned and ran off.

Luffy and Tsuyoi were fighting extremely viciously. Luffy grabbed the giant wolf by the scruff of his neck and flung him into some nearby trees. The trees splintered from the force and Tsuyoi grunted, while the birds in the branches chirped in alarm and fluttered out of the leaves and away from the fight. I jogged up to the scene and shielded myself behind a tree, watching carefully. My eyes narrowed and I watched carefully, following the battle as close as I could, taking in Luffy's every move. The black haired boy pulled his fist back and prepared to deliver a solid punch to Tsuyoi. "Gomu, Gomu no... pistol!" Luffy shouted out a moves name, sending his first hurtling towards Tsuyoi. His arm extended easily and smoothly, leaving me amazed. _What a power! Perhaps now I can understand why he's the captain._ Tsuyoi growled with pain as Luffy hit him in the side of his furry face. He was pushed back a couple of feet by the force but he suddenly withdrew his head and clamped down on Luffy's arm. There was a slightly delay before Luffy yelled out in pain. "Ahhhh! Get off you stupid mutt!" he screamed. Tsuyoi yanked his head sideways, bringing Luffy towards him. "Whoa!" Luffy cried as his arm retracted and he was pulled through the air towards the giant canine. Tsuyoi let go of Luffy's arm and quickly morphed back into his human form. As Luffy got close to him Tsuyoi swung his fist round and punched Luffy square in the face. He was then sent flying backwards towards where I was with a confused look on his slightly bruised face. "Ah! Luffy!" I ducked down and felt the tree shake as Luffy slammed into it.

I peeked an eye open and saw Luffy slumped on the grass. I gasped and leapt to his side. "Luffy! Are you OK?" I asked, concerned for the rubber boy. He was silent for a few moments before he sat straight up, as if he had just woken up from a nap. "Whew, that was close," he said. I slapped a hand to my forehead.

"Close? What do you mean close? You just got punched in the face, how much closer can it get?" I replied. Luffy put a hand to his head and plucked his hat off.

"Here, look after this for me, would ya?" he asked, shoving the straw hat into my open hands.

I frowned in confusion, "Why?"

"Because that hat's precious to me and I don't want it to get torn," he replied, grinning determinedly. I nodded slowly and gained my own smirk.

"I'll look after it with my life." The two of us stood up and I backed away as Luffy prepared to fight again. "Go get him Luffy! I'll be watching!" I shouted, grinning at him. Luffy grinned back and pulled his arms back, palms facing towards me. He charged forward as did Tsuyoi. Luffy then turned his hands into fists and began to punch the air in front of him, his fists gathering speed. "Gomu gomu no Gatling!" he yelled. In a matter of moments his arms were moving so fast it looked like a thousand fists were flying through the air at once. I gasped and staggered backwards, amazed at how skilled and talented Luffy really was. Luffy advanced on Tsuyoi but the wolf evaded Luffy's attack. Luffy kept going and punched at nearby tree by accident, splitting it in half like it was a match stick.

Tsuyoi appeared behind Luffy and grabbed him by the neck, his nails digging in to the boy's skin. Luffy gritted his teeth with pain as Tsuyoi swung him backwards, slamming him head first into the ground. A maniac grin was spread over Tsuyoi's face as he proceeded to grab Luffy's ankle and swing him around. He released his grip, sending Luffy into another tree. I flinched as a dent was left in the tree from the impact. Luffy slumped to the floor for a second before he jumped up again. A small trail of blood was trickling down his chin from the corner of his mouth, while his eyes glared at my old captain. Luffy swung his leg back, gaining momentum, before swinging it forward. It extended and his foot hit Tsuyoi in the face. "Gomu gomu no stamp!" Luffy yelled, grinning with satisfaction as Tsuyoi was sent flying backwards. I watched as he left a swirling blood trail in the air. A satisfied and unstoppable grin spread across my face at the sight of Tsuyoi's pain.

When Tsuyoi stood next blood was pouring from his nose and he had a face like thunder. "You...," he growled. "You, I'll kill you! You're just a mediocre pirate! You can't defeat me!" As he yelled out he began to morph and switch back into his wolf form. He snarled and ran forward, opening his jaws wide, teeth displayed. Luffy jumped out the way just in time, causing Tsuyoi to clamp his jaws shut around the tree his opponent had previously been standing in front of. He glared at Luffy's figure as it circled around him to the other end of the clearing. The russet wolf swung his head round, ripping the tree from the ground, tearing the roots and sending dirt into the air. A host of small insects hurriedly scrambled away from Tsuyoi and the tree as it was sent flying to where Luffy was. Luffy flinched and prepared to catch the tree as it came toward him. The tree crashed down and I gaped as Luffy caught it, but not without struggle. He held the tree up and threw it back to Tsuyoi. The wolf snarled and jumped over it easily, then pounced towards Luffy, his mouth open wide and his paws flexing.

Luffy lengthened his arms and wrapped them around Tsuyoi's snout, snapping its shut with his rubbery arms. I grinned widely as Luffy gained the advantage. I could sense this fight was almost at an end. I emerged from my hiding place, clutching Luffy's hat. "Shut your mouth!" Luffy yelled as he swung his arms round, flinging Tsuyoi backwards. Tsuyoi snarled with pain as his body crashed into the surrounding trees. I clenched Luffy's hat in my hands, but was careful not to rip or crease it. "Go on Luffy! Finish him off!" I yelled with excitement, my eyes widening and my teeth bearing. Luffy looked backwards at me and grinned widely. He shot me a thumb up before he turned back to my former captain. Tsuyoi's back was bleeding from being slammed into the trees and he shakily rose to his paws. He bore his teeth at Luffy and morphed back into his human form. "Mediocre!" he screamed as he lunged forward. Luffy, however, was counting on this. He screamed out his last attack, "Gomu gomu no bullet!" with pride and adrenalin. His arm was sent extending backwards, almost all the way to me. Then it snapped forwards at lightning speed and punched Tsuyoi square in his unprotected stomach. It stopped the brown haired male in his tracks as a solid thump resounded through the air. Tsuyoi slumped to the ground as blood spurted from his mouth. He lay unmoving and uttered no noise.

A few seconds of silence followed before I could hear Luffy's pants. I grinned at the scene of Tsuyoi's defeat and began to cheer loudly, throwing my hands up into the air and my tail wagging. "You've done it Luffy! You've won!"


	6. Let's party, then I'll promise!

**A/N - Here's the new chapter! (finally) I know it gets a little rushed towards the end but all shall be explained next chapter! At least, I hope it will... Enjoy!  
*****Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever, own One Piece, any of the characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone. I assure you I didn't mean it to offend in any way, shape or form. This story may contain some coarse language.**

Chapter 6 – Let's party, then I'll make a promise!

The sun was just setting behind the western hills and the village was slowly coming alive with the glow of shops and lanterns. People were cheering and celebrating, making toasts to the islands new freedom. After the fight, the Timber pirates quickly gathered up their unconscious and made a hasty retreat to the old ships that we had first arrived on. Haya made sure to carefully gather up Tsuyoi's exhausted and beaten form, before sending me a glare and departing on the ships. I watched with glee as the boats disappeared on the horizon, hopefully never to be seen again. The town was now in a state of rejoice, with every creature – be it townsperson or animal – celebrating the departure of the Timber pirates. The straw hats were tended to by the local doctors and where then treated to an all-you-can-eat buffet. The buffet and decorations had appeared amazingly quick, but I had my suspicions of how that occurred.

I now sat nearby, on the steps of _Sakura tea_, watching Luffy shovel food into his mouth before swallowing it nearly whole. I had a soft smile on my face and a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I was dressed in clean shorts and a plain brown t-shirt, as well all wrapped in bandages. "Here, have some tea to warm you up." I looked over my shoulder and smiled at the sight of old lady Sakura approaching, holding a steaming cup of herbal tea in her aged hands. "Thanks old lady," I smiled, gratefully taking the drink and sipping it. The old woman settled herself down beside me, smiling warmly at the scene before us. "They sure are an interesting bunch, eh?" I nodded in agreement, now watching Nami and Vivi dance along to the music played by the local musicians. "You knew, didn't you?" I asked, my eyes unmoving from the Straw hats. Beside me, Sakura chuckled deeply as a smile spread across her wrinkled face. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You knew – somehow – about the Straw hats and Tsuyoi's fight. That's why all of this was set up so quickly; because you prepared everyone for it." I turned my head slightly to look at the women form the corner of my eyes. She shook with silent laughter before nodding. "I knew that these Straw hats were exactly what you needed to get back your courage and attitude." I fell silent and watched the women gaze happily at Luffy. I could see the reflection of the lanterns orange glow reflected in her eyes as well as Luffy's silhouette shoveling down copious amounts of food. "Remember when you first got here? You were so full of life and excitement, I remember days when we sat on this very doorstep and listened to you ramble on about your dream to sail the seas." I turned forward again and watched Luffy softly as Sakura carried on talking. "But then, once the truth started to set in that you weren't going anywhere, your spirit seemed to die down, and now you're not as vocal or... _happy_, as you used to be. You're a lot more subdued and I think that these Straw hat pirates are relighting a fire that burnt out long ago."

Silence fell between old lady Sakura and me as I let her words sink in. She was right, I had been excited to sail the world's seas, to experience things I had never experienced before. But when we had become stuck on the island I felt distanced and isolated, with no real friends I could play with. I missed my home, I missed the sea's and I missed the giddy feeling of adventure. "You should be out celebrating too," old lady Sakura suddenly said beside me. My ears flicked towards her and I turned my head to face her. "Huh?" She sighed but smiled warmly at me.

"What're you doing sitting here with me? You have as much reason as anyone else to be celebrating, so why aren't you?" I paused for a moment in thought, before blushing ever so slightly and shrugging. "I don't know... guess I'm not in the party mood." The elderly woman chuckled before shaking her head and stiffly getting to her feet. "Go child, go enjoy the party! You're 17, you should be doing this kind of stuff," she ordered with a warm smile on her face. I raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Just because you were a hell raiser in your time doesn't me we all are," I replied cheekily. I smirked as she became flustered and smacked me lightly on the back of my head. "Oh, you! Just go enjoy yourself for once!" I sighed and was about to retort cheekily but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Shiroi! Why don't you come join us?" I turned my head towards the voice and saw Vivi and Nami grinning at me.

"Yeah, come dance with us!" Vivi giggled, her cheeks flushed. I paused and glanced back over my shoulder at Old lady Sakura. She nodded her head, motioning for me to go. I sighed and turned back to Nami and Vivi. "Okay, but I warn you now, my dancing skills are non-existent," I stated, raising a brow. Vivi giggled and quickly grabbed my wrist. "That's okay, Nami's terrible at it too!"

"Hey!"

"Come on, let's go!" Vivi pulled me by my wrist, leaving me no choice but to follow her.

"H-hey! Wait!" I cried as I was yanked to my feet and the blanket falling from my shoulders. Soon I was dragged towards the merry music and dancing townsfolk. Tilting my ears forward eagerly, I was able to pick up on the beat of the music easily, before swaying along to it. Nami and Vivi joined me and together the three of us danced to the music, laughing away and enjoying ourselves. I relaxed, and was soon dancing with the townsfolk.

After what felt like an eternity – but in reality was probably only half an hour – I managed to break away from the dancing and made my way over to the buffet tables. I inhaled deeply and smelt all the delicious food. Thank Kami for my heightened sense of smell. It was all so mouthwatering smelling, adding to my hunger pains and I was sure it would taste as good as it smelt. I gazed over all the dishes, unable to pick one I liked. I spotted a roasted chicken and decided that would be a great place to start. I licked my lips eagerly, and reached forward for it. My fingers stretched out and were tantalizingly close, before it was cruelly ripped away from me. I froze as the chicken disappeared from my view and slowly turned my head to where it had disappeared to. _Ah, of course._ I turned to see _my_ chicken being devoured by none other than the rubber captain, Luffy. "That rubber-headed..." I trailed of as I pouted and pointed accusingly at Luffy. "Oi! You ate my chicken!" I cried, causing Luffy's attention to be turned towards me. He paused mid-chew and cocked his head slightly. "Huh?" he questioned, the noise rising up from his throat.

"I said; you ate my chicken!" I repeated, glaring at the boy. Luffy swallowed his mouthful before pointing towards a roast chicken sitting on his plate.

"You mean this one"? I nodded and growled lowly.

"Yes, that's _my_ chicken!" I growled, straining the 'my'. Luffy stared at the chicken for a few seconds before laughing and ripping a leg off.

"No, this is mine," he said proudly, taking a bite out of the succulent flesh. My face dropped and he began laughing at my shell shocked expression whilst chewing on the chicken. "That's mine!" I cried before suddenly lunging myself towards Luffy, arms outstretched and fingers grabbing. Luffy's eyes bulged as he protectively shielded _my_ chicken from me. We then began to wrestle, Luffy keeping me at bay from the delicious and mouth-watering chicken while I tried to wriggle my way through the mess of limbs. "Give me my chicken!"

"No! It's mine!"

"No, I saw it first!"

"Nu-uh! I saw it first!"

"L-Luffy! Just give it!"

"No-" Luffy was cut off as a powerful kick landed on his head, rendering him useless to defend and allowing me to claim my sought after prize. I snatched the chicken and happily wagged my tail as I gazed adoringly at the food, ripping off a leg and finally tasting it. I then looked over at Luffy to see him recovering from the earth-breaking kick. "Wha- Sanji! What did you do that for?" Luffy whined, speaking to the blonde chef standing behind him with his hands in pockets and cigarette alight. Sanji plucked the cigarette from his lips and exhaled the smoke before growling at Luffy. "You were preventing beautiful Shiroi from eating! What kind of a man does that?" he asked, glaring at his rubber man captain. Luffy pointed towards me and pouted. "But she stole it from me!" I swallowed my mouthful and felt a vein appear on my forehead. "The hell I did! You stole it from me!" Luffy spun round so he was now facing me. His lips were in a pout, his long arms folded across his chest and his eyebrows furrowed. "Nu-uh," he countered childishly. I rolled my eyes and turned my nose away from him, refusing to childishly argue with him.

"Hmph, either way the chicken is now mine," I stated, closing my eyes and turning away from him fully before resuming eating my chicken. Luffy only huffed and went back to poking at a steak on his plate. I peeked at him out of the corner of one of my eyes, watching the boy sulk pitifully. I felt my heart tug slightly, feeling guilty that I had taken the chicken – though I had seen it first. I hummed before closing my eyes and turning back away from him.

Meanwhile Sanji sauntered over beside me, grinning at me. "Shiroi-chan would you like to dance with me?" he asked sweetly, clasping his hands together and leaning towards me. I opened my eyes and swallowed my mouthful of chicken, before looking down at the half eaten carcass. I stared at it for a second, making my mind up without a second thought. I shrugged and stood up, turning to Sanji. "Sure, I can eat later, right?" With my acceptance Sanji began to swoon, singing out the dessert, mellorine. I let a faint smile spread across my face at the man's antics and stood from my seat, passing Luffy. "Here," I said, patting him on the shoulder. He turned his still pouting face to me and gazed up at me with sad coal black eyes. I smiled at him before dropping the rest of the chicken on his plate. Immediately his face lit up, a wide grin spreading across his face and his eyes shining with glee. "You can have it; I'm off to dance with Sanji. Ciao," I said, smiling at him and raising a hand in parting.

Luffy gaped and laughed out, "Thanks Shiroi!" I spun on my heel and ran toward Sanji, swishing my tail and pulling him along, back towards the dancing.

The party lasted long into the night, with the whole town celebrating. I danced with Sanji then went back to the food after I realised I was hungrier than I thought. After eating my fill I went and danced with some of the town's children, playfully linking hands and spinning round in circles. I then found Ken sitting nearby with a content smile on his face. Ken had stayed when the Timber pirates left, deciding to live in the town and help out in any way he could. Throughout the night, however, I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I didn't know who it was but shrugged it off as old lady Sakura observing me from her tea shop. After a while I decided to take a break from the lights and music of the party and managed to slip away into the night. I headed straight for the coast, knowing the perfect place to sit and stare at the creamy moon. Once I got there I happily trotted across the sands before plopping down and staring up at the moon. It hung proudly in the sky, illuminating the sea and coating everything with a milky hue. A content smile worked its way onto my face as I sat peacefully. I was lost in a trance so deep, in fact, that I failed to notice an approaching figure until the person dropped down onto the sand beside me. I jumped when their body hit the ground and turned to see Luffy sitting cross legged, gazing up at the moon also. "Oh, hey," I said happily, waving at the boy. Luffy grinned and waved back before turning to moon. "It's so big," he admired. I nodded and turned to the moon also.

"Yeah, it always is here. I used to sit out here and just stare at it for ages," I admitted.

Luffy and I fell into a comfortable silence for a while before I broke it. I don't know what had spurred it, but I started talking about one of my biggest dreams before I could comprehend why. "I've always wanted to sail the seas," I began. Luffy turned his head slightly, looking at me curiously. "I can't really remember much of my past, but what I do know is that I've always wanted to explore new lands and see new things, to have amazing adventures with my friends. But... I ended up with Tsuyoi and the others and... I thought that they would take me for adventures on the sea but we ended up here and then... Well, we didn't go anywhere." I sighed and cast my eyes away from the hypnotizing ocean and looked at my clenched fists in my lap. "I want- no, I _need_ to go back out to sea. I need to experience things and achieve my dream," I stated, glaring at my hands. I slowly uncurled my fists to stare at my open palms. "So," I continued, turning my eyes back up to the sea and moon, a new fire blazing in them and an unstoppable smirk on my face. "I'm gonna try as hard as I can to get out there and have the adventure of my life!" I announced bravely.

Beside me Luffy was silent for a while before he burst out laughing. I snapped my head to him and raised a brow, my smile fading to a confused line. "What're you laughing at?" I asked, confused as to whether he was laughing at me and my dream or something else. Luffy stopped and turned to me, grinning widely.

"Join my crew!" he offered, well, more like stated. My jaw dropped and I couldn't stop the bewildered look on my face.

"W-what?" I asked, unsure that I had heard correctly. _No, I must have heard wrong. There's no way that he just asked me to join his crew!_ Luffy chuckled again before repeating his words, "Join my crew!" I stared at him, completely gob smacked. I swallowed thickly before bringing my thumb nail to my lips and chewing on it as I fell deep into thought. _He's just asked me to join his crew... What do I do? I can't accept! That's ridiculous! I barely know them... and yet it feels like I've known them all my life. There something about them that was never there with Tsuyoi and the others. Perhaps... perhaps I should accept__..__. Yes! I should! I should accept and become the best nakama I can! _

I ripped my thumb from my mouth and suddenly stood to my feet. Luffy cocked his head in confusion and uttered a "Huh?" I balled my hands into fists and turned my mouth downwards with determination. "Luffy!" I shouted, causing said boy to jump slightly. I pointed a finger at him and narrowed my eyes at him. Luffy looked slightly concerned and he was probably fearing my decision. "I promise," I began, my voice becoming confident. I suddenly turned my finger to the moon, pointing out at the horizon. "To become the best nakama you'll ever have!"


	7. Off to sail the seas!

**A/N- Here's the next chapter! I hope it's OK, I had a hard time getting Shiroi to say goodbye and get on the ship. I'm really keen to start the Arabasta arc. :D Either way I hope you all enjoy it!  
*****Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever, own One Piece, any of the characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone. I assure you I didn't mean it to offend in any way, shape or form. This story may contain some coarse language.**

Chapter 7 – Off to sail the seas!

I was charging down the dusty road to the docks, my hair flailing about behind me, my hands gripping two large suitcases, my eyes panicked and people leaping out of my charging way. I ignored the few, "Good mornings" I got from passersby's. I had no time to stop and chat, I was late enough as it is!

_Pause._

_Rewind._

The reason why I was blindingly charging toward the docks was because, after exhausting myself from the fight against Haya and the party afterwards, I had overslept and woken only to remember I was leaving with the Straw hats. I awoke to find I had fallen asleep in old lady Sakura's spare room in her tea shop. I would sometimes sleep here when Tsuyoi controlled the island, so that I was safe away from the rowdy crew. As I opened my eyes memories flooded my mind and I welcomed the grin that came at Tsuyoi's departure. _He's gone,_ I thought._ He's finally gone. _I sat up in bed with the grin on my face and stretched before jumping up and dressing for the day. I then skipped down the halls and emerged into the main part of _Sakura tea,_ spotting Sakura herself wiping down the counter. "Good morning," she greeted, smiling softly at me. I grinned back, "Good morning!" Sakura chuckled and shook her head.

"You're rather happy today, aren't you?" I nodded and rocked on my heels.

"Well, I woke up only to remember Tsuyoi's left!" I declared, throwing my arms up in the air. Sakura blinked at me for a few seconds before smiling softly.

"I thought you were going to say how happy you were about finally leaving this island," she said, turning back to wiping the counters. I raised an eyebrow at the women, confused for a few seconds. "What do you mean, _leaving the island?_" I asked, perplexed. Old lady Sakura paused mid-wipe then turned her face up to look at me. "Did you forget?" she asked, frowning. I narrowed my eyes in thought before I gasped. More memories of last night came rushing back, and I suddenly remembered the promise I had made Luffy.

"_I promise," I began, my voice becoming confident. I suddenly turned my finger to the moon, pointing out at the horizon. "To become the best nakama you'll ever have!" _

I felt my ears and tail drop as I gaped at Sakura. "I-I completely forgot!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air and clasping handfuls of my white hair in stress. I then snapped my amber eyes towards the clock and felt my heart skip a beat. "Ah! It's nearly 10! I said I'd be down there and ready at 10! Ah, I need to get packing," I nearly squealed, spinning on my foot and charging out of the room, fleeing back into the room I had slept in and collecting my belongings that I kept there for safety. Whilst I furiously packed my mind drifted back to last night.

_Luffy stared unblinkingly at me after I made my promise. He then jumped up, spraying sand everywhere, and began to laugh and cheer. "Yay! A new nakama!" he cried with joy, a toothy grin on his face. I grinned then turned fully to him, clapping my hands together. "Now, what are the arrangements for tomorrow?" I asked. Luffy hummed with thought as he put his hand on his chin in a thinking motion. He then nodded slowly and answered, "Be at the docks at 10 then we can leave!" I nodded and smiled. "Sure! I'll be there!" _

Coming back to reality, I finish shoving my clothes into suitcases before staring at the few meaningful possessions I had collected over the years. I had only 5 books, though I would have loved to collect more. I also owned a few cuddly toys that were looking a bit worn. One of them, a small white wolf, was my oldest and dearest. It was connected with my childhood, and was the only thing I had from those years as well as the memories. It was my version of Luffy's hat in a way. I gently picked up the toy, smiled softly down at it before I safely packed it away along with the books and other toys. I then took a step back, admiring the room. It looked much larger now my belongings were out of it. As I looked about the room I felt my heart being tugged at. Perhaps now it was beginning to sink in that I was about to leave this place and achieve my biggest dream, to sail the seas. I knew I would miss this place dearly but, trying to be optimistic, I looked forward, thinking about all the good times that were to come; all the good times with the _Mugiwaras_.

Exiting the room I made my way back over to Sakura and smiled softly at her. Taking a deep breath, I attempted to explain my emotions and thoughts to her. "Thank you for everything," I began. "You've been the kindest to me and you've helped me so much. You've been there for me when I needed you. You've been perfect." I trailed off and could only smile at the woman. Sakura stood rigidly for a few seconds before she moved over to me and hugged my tightly. Her grey hair tickled my nose and it smelt of herbal teas.

"Oh, Shiroi! I do hope you have a good time! And, you've been wonderful too! You've helped the village with a lot and you've always tried hard to protect us. I'm going to miss you, Shiroi," Sakura said into my shoulder. I stood still as I listened to her before I slowly smiled wider and closed my eyes, hugging back, albeit somewhat awkwardly. We stayed in a hug for a few minutes before she pulled back and dabbed at her eyes. "You better get going, dear, or you're going to be late." I risked a look at the clock to see I was now ten minutes late. "Ah! I've gotta go! See ya later! I'm gonna miss you!" I cried, snapping up my suitcases and rushing out of the shop.

Old lady Sakura followed me to the doorway, where she then stood and watched me disappear into the distance. "I'll see you again one day! I promise!" I shouted back over my shoulder. "Perhaps I'll come back for holidays! Who knows?" Sakura watched with a gentle smile as I eventually faded from view, lost in the milling people.

So, here I was, charging down to the docks frantically, clutching my bags tightly. I felt excited and ready to go, but a small, nagging feeling was eating away at me. My departure was too short, too quick. I didn't feel satisfied; I hadn't gone around and thanked all those who had been kind to me. I also felt that my goodbye to Sakura was too short. I had much more pent up emotion that I hadn't expressed, though I never really expressed it in the first place, so what difference is there now?

Luffy sat on the ram figure head of his ship, bored and agitated. He was waiting – impatiently – for his newest crew member, Shiroi, to arrive. He had said to come at 10 and so far she was 10 minutes late. Luffy huffed and jutted out his lower lip, using his hand to shield his eyes and scanning the horizon for said girl. Approaching from behind, Luffy heard footsteps on the wooden deck and turned to find Nami joining him in looking out from the front of the boat. "Namiiiii!" Luffy whined. Nami rolled her eyes and sighed. "What?"

"When is she going to be here?" Luffy asked the orange haired woman, expecting an answer. Nami sighed again and frowned at the idiotic captain.

"She's probably just late because she has to say goodbye," Nami said, hoping the answer would suffice and shut the captain up. This seemed to work, for Luffy fell silent and looked back at the docks, until he suddenly began to shout. "I see her!" he cried, jumping up to gain a higher view point. "I can see heerrr! Oi! Hurry up!" the boy shouted, addressing the white haired girl who was racing towards their ship.

I heard Luffy shout at me to hurry up and frowned slightly in response. Reaching the boat, I easily and smoothly jumped up from the docks walkway and on to the deck, landing almost soundlessly beside Nami. Luffy grinned and began to cheer. "Yeah! Shiroi's here, let's set sail!" he announced, proudly hopping off the figure head and pointing out to sea. I smiled at the boy before looking to Nami. She growled at Luffy before turning to me. "What took you so long?" she asked. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Well, I kinda overslept, then I had to say goodbye to old lady Sakura, then I ran all the way down here. I'm sorry I took too long," I explained, offering her an apologetic smile. Nami smiled back and nodded in understanding. "That's okay since you were saying your goodbyes. This whole thing has happened really fast, huh?" I nodded slowly and realised she was right.

"Yeah, last night I agreed to become a Straw hat and now here I am. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to everyone," I finished feebly, looking out at the slowly disappearing town. Nami frowned at me before speaking. "We can wait a little long if you want to-"

"No, it's OK. If I go and say my goodbyes then I might change my mind. It's best if we just go. Sakura will tell them I said goodbye." Nami nodded before walking away, leaving me to look at the few crew members who had approached. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were all smiling at me –grinning in Luffy's case. "Yosh! We now have a wolf in our crew!" Luffy cried excitedly. I laughed light-heartedly at him and nodded.

"That's right."

"How are you wounds feeling?" I looked down at the sweet, soft voice of Chopper the reindeer and smiled at him.

Giving him a thumb up I answered, "They're feeling much better thank you, Doctor-san." Chopper became his usual – and adorable – giddy self, clapping his hooves together and chanting, "Stop flattering me!" I giggled at him before looking at Usopp who was sizing me up. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

_He still doesn't trust me,_ I thought. _Oh well, I guess he'll come around sooner or later. _"Hey, don't you trust me? I did, after all, help you in the fight," I said, smirking at him and shifting closer to the curly haired boy with a strangely long nose. Usopp gulped, glanced down at Chopper who was looking at him questioningly, then nervously said to me, "W-what are you t-talking about? Brave c-c-captain Usopp fought off all 100 wa-warriors!" I raised a brow and folded my arms across my chest.

Usopp, at the sight of my un-impressed look, began to nervously laugh loudly, crossing his arms and trying to look calm and collect. He looked the exact opposite. His whole demeanor was betraying his real emotions; he was trembling terribly at the knees and his eyes screamed panic. I stared at him for a few more minutes before putting one finger up and smirking. "You're lying," I stated. "One: you aren't the captain, two: there wasn't even 100 of them." Usopp gasped then collapsed comically onto the deck.

"Ahhh! Usopp!" Chopper cried, rushing to his friend's aid. Beside me, Luffy began laughing along with me at Usopp.

"See? I told you he lies!" Luffy laughed, pointing at the boy. Suddenly, he gained a shocked and angry look, his hand curling in to a fist. "Hey! I'm the captain!" Chopper now fell to the floor with Usopp while I slapped a palm to my face, giggling. "Yes, we know you are Luffy," I said, shaking my head. Luffy chuckled then snatched up my suitcases. "Oi!" I interjected. "What're you doing?"

"Let's go put these away then you can play with us!" Luffy declared, rushing off and disappearing below deck before I could object. I raised a hand but sighed and let it drop. Shrugging to myself, I looked around at the rest of the crew.

Nami and Vivi were sitting at the back of the boat on deck chairs, enjoying the sun, with Vivi's great duck sitting by her side. Zoro was napping by the mast, slouched against the wood. Usopp and Chopper had recovered and were now sat on the deck. Usopp seemed to be telling another one of his _'amazing stories'. _Sanji was nowhere to be seen - I presumed he was in the kitchen. Suddenly the door burst open and Luffy reappeared, a goofy grin on his face and his coal black eyes zeroing in on me. "Shiroi!" he excitedly called as he approached. I raised a brow but still smiled.

"Yes, captain?"

"Let's play a game!" Luffy declared. I nodded in agreement.

"Sure. What game?" I asked, my tail beginning to wag. Luffy opened his mouth to reply but got distracted by my – apparently – hypnotic tail. His eyes followed its every move and I only sighed and clicked my fingers, breaking Luffy out of his trance. "Huh?" He blinked then looked up at me. "Oh, right! Err... Let's play It!" I grinned and my tail began wagging faster.

"OK! What about Usopp and Chopper?" We both looked over at the animal and the boy. Luffy shrugged.

"Sure! Usopp! Chopper! Wanna play It?" The two looked over and Chopper nodded eagerly. Usopp, however, was more hesitant.

"But you're both really fast... We don't stand a chance," he muttered, slouching over. I hummed with amusement and approached him. Smiling at him I put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly and looked up at me. "Don't worry, Usopp-san, I'll go easy, and we can team up against Luffy when he's on," I said, attempting to comfort him. He sighed before begrudgingly agreeing to the game.

I was chosen as the first to be It, because – according to Luffy's logic – I was the newest member so I had to go first. I wasn't overly fussed and instead stood at the figure head, facing away and out over the ocean, counting to 50. "48, 49, 50! Here I come!" I yelled out, smirking and beginning to sniff the air. I could make out the scents but it was annoyingly mixed in with the salty air. I sniffed and tried to differentiate between the scents but my nose had yet to adjust to the new and strong scent of the sea. I could work out the vague direction of the scents and followed them. I walked past Zoro and caught him peeking at me through one lazily opened eye. I smiled and waved, causing him to grumble and shut his eye again. I giggled then made my way up the stairs to the sort of balcony bit where Nami and Vivi were relaxing. "Hello," I greeted as I passed by. Nami waved silently while Vivi sat up from her chair and smiled at me.

"Hello Shiroi! How are you?" she asked kindly.

"I'm fine thanks. You?"

"I'm good myself, thank you."

"Have either of you two seen Luffy, Usopp or Chopper?" I asked, eyeing the duck at Vivi's side. It was a strange creature, with a blue hat on its head. It seemed to be watching me cautiously, and I could have sworn it was sweating. _I thought birds couldn't sweat? _Snapping out of it, I listened as Vivi answered. "No, sorry. We heard them running past and laughing but didn't see them," she said, shaking her head. I smiled and waved my hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it," I said giggling. "I think everyone could hear them, the amount of noise they made." Vivi laughed and waved as I carried on into the kitchen.

I peered in only to see Sanji cleaning the kitchen. He looked up at the sound of the door opening, probably expecting it to be Luffy, only to see it was me. He went into his custom stupor of hearts for eyes and sung my name. "Shiroi-chwan!" I smiled at him – I always humored the guy – and walked in fully. "Hello Sanji-san, have you seen Luffy, Usopp or Chopper around?" I asked, scanning the room. _Where are they hiding? This ship isn't too big so they can't have gone far._ Sanji shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Shiroi-chan, but no one has come in here except for you." I nodded slowly before shooting him a smile.

"That's OK, I'll go look for them below deck," I said, turning and going to leave the room. However, just at that moment, as my hand was reaching for the door knob, it turned of its own accord and the door opened to reveal Luffy on the other side. "Sanji! I'm hungry, make me somethi-" Luffy froze mid sentence as he finally noticed me standing before him. We both stood stock still and stared at each other as our brains slowly processed what was happening. "AH! YOU'RE TRYING TO GET ME!" Luffy screamed, turning on his heel and bolting away as fast as he could. I snapped out of my own stupor and shouted after him, "Oi! Where're you going?" I then smirked and lunged after him, chasing him down like he was prey.

I leapt out and bounded clear over the railing and down onto the lower deck. I landed softly and shot off as soon as my feet made contact with the wood. Luffy looked back and screamed with bulging eyes as he saw me in pursuit. I laughed evilly and narrowed my eyes, locking in on him. I ran after Luffy, easily catching up and matching the rubber captain's speed. I would have caught him had he not extended his arm and grabbed a hold of the edge of the crowsnest. He then pulled himself up, my outstretched arms missing him by mere inches. "Hey!" I stated childishly, not being able to resist pouting at the boy in disappointment. Luffy poked his head over the edge of the crowsnest and laughed down at me, sticking his tongue out playfully and pulling one of his eye lids down. "Meh! Catch me if you can!" he taunted childishly. I smiled and then suddenly launched myself up, managing to jump into the crowsnest. I made it and caught Luffy completely off guard. His laughing face turned to one of surprise and shock. "AH!" he yelped as I fell on top of him, sending us both crashing back and out of the crowsnest. We both yelled as we fell to the deck, expecting a hard, wooden surface to meet us any moment. Instead, however, we landed on something squishy – or rather, _someone._ "Urgh, my head," I muttered as I sat up. I opened my eyes to see Luffy and I had landed on an unsuspecting Zoro. Who was now awake, and looking very, very angry.


	8. Too many parties

**Here's the next chapter! It's been ages since the last one was out but I've been super busy, you wouldn't believe it. D: But, enough with the excuses, I hope you enjoy this. And soon they get to Arabasta! :D  
*****Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever, own One Piece, any of the characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone. I assure you I didn't mean it to offend in any way, shape or form. This story may contain some coarse language.**

Chapter 8 – Too many parties.

"Hello, Zoro," I greeted, raising a hand to him and staring at him blankly. A vein throbbed on his fore head as he glared at Luffy and I.

"Get the hell off me!" he ordered. I smiled and stood up, quickly getting off of him while Luffy just laid there and laughed. "You too, you rubber headed idiot!" Zoro snapped. Luffy kept laughing merrily, his eyes closed in happiness. Zoro growled and punched Luffy in the head, sending the boy off him and skidding across the deck. My eyes widened and I called after my new captain, "Luffy! Are you okay?" I walked over to the boy's side and crouched down to his level, peering curiously at him. "Neh? Captain-san?" I poked him in the head and he suddenly sat up, looking a little bewildered, but that look was quickly replaced with a goofy grin.

"That was fun!" he declared. I raised a brow but smiled and stood up again. Luffy followed suit, picking up his fallen hat and dusting it off.

"I guess it was," I replied. "But I hope you do realise." I leant in closer to Luffy, a devious smirk on my face. "That you," I smacked him in the forehead, grinning widely, "Are It!" I spun on my heel and tore away from there, seeking out somewhere to hide. "Try and catch me!" I shouted back over my shoulder, smirking at the confused boy.

I headed bellow deck, sniffing out a place to hide. I caught two familiar scents and followed them to the below deck bathroom. I slammed open the door, sniffing the air and spotted Usopp and Chopper cowering in the corner. "Now listen Chopper, when she- AHH!" Usopp cried out when he noticed me and pressed himself further into the corner. "AHH! She found us!" he cried. Chopper began to freak out as well, and together the two were making a lot of noise that was sure to attract Luffy. I quickly shut the door and tried to calm the two down. "Oi! I'm not It anymore, Luffy is!" I cried, flattening my ears back and approaching the two. They both calmed down and slumped against the wall. "What're you two doing in here anyway?" I asked, looking around the bathroom. It wasn't exactly the best place to hide. Usopp and Chopper both paused in thought before shrugging. "We don't know," they answered in perfect unison. I face-palmed but could help but smiled at the two idiots.

I crossed my arms across my chest before sitting on the edge of the bath tub and thinking. "Well, if he finds us then we don't have anywhere to run," I said, looking for any possible escape routes. There were none apart from the small window but, unfortunately, that lead out into the open sea. Chopper was an anchor; Usopp was probably too scared I didn't feel like getting wet, despite the warm sun and growing tropical climate, caused by our approach to Arabasta. Chopper gulped and clasped his furry cheeks between his little hooves. "What're we gonna do?" he asked, looking between Usopp and I. I thought about it and decided we were best to move and find a new hiding spot. "If we stay here we're probably gonna get caught, so I suggest we hide somewhere else," I said. Usopp and Chopper nodded nervously before following me towards the door.

I opened the door a crack and listened intently for any noise; the creak of a floorboard, the exhale of a breath... anything. All was silent, so I decided to poke my head round the edge and check the hallways. I looked both ways, scrutinising every inch, just in case Luffy was hiding in the shadows. I saw no sight of the rubber man, so I slipped out of the bathroom and stood, waiting for Usopp and Chopper to follow. The two nervously poked their heads round the corner, also checking the hallways before slinking out and hiding behind me. I raised an eyebrow at the two and giggled slightly. "Why are you two so scared? It's only a game of It!" Usopp and Chopper's knees were trembling horribly and their eyes darting around just in case Luffy appeared at any moment. "B-but h-h-he c-could be anyw-where!" Usopp stuttered. I sighed and shook my head before walking forward towards the top deck. "W-wait! Why are we going out there?" Usopp asked, hesitantly following for fear of being alone. I only looked back at him and rolled my eyes. "You need to lighten up! It's just a game of It!" I said, opening the door to the deck and hitting someone, _hard._ Chopper and Usopp gasped while I flattened my ears back and immediately began to apologise. "Ah! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" That was, until I realised who it was.

"Luffy?" I stared down at the boy , who was rubbing his read face with a pout.

"Ow! Shiroi, that hurt!" he complained. I perked my ears forward before turning and running back below deck.

"Run!" I shouted at Chopper and Usopp. The two scrambled away, me catching up quickly, leaving Luffy at the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" he yelled.

I glanced back over my shoulder and reminded him, "Luffy, you're supposed to be trying to catch us!" Usopp snapped his head toward me, his teeth pointed and eyes leaking rivers of tears. "Don't tell him that!" he shouted.

Luffy laughed and stood up, announcing, "Ha ha, oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Chopper and Usopp screamed while I laughed, the excitement growing in me.

"Ah! He's coming!" Chopper screamed, looking back. I did as well, and sure enough Luffy was charging after us, laughing all the way. Usopp and Chopper began screaming again and suddenly dove right. I skidded to a halt and followed them without a second thought. We had jumped into a room that looked awfully familiar. Usopp slammed the door behind me and immediately Luffy's fists were rattling against it, demanding to be let in. "Hey! Let me in!" he demanded.

It was now that I realised that Usopp and Chopper had lead me back into the bathroom. I deadpanned for a moment before erupting, "You idiots! You lead us back to the bathroom!" Usopp turned to me fearfully and shrugged.

"I didn't know where else to go!" he admitted.

"Anywhere apart from here would be good," I replied. I sighed and calmed myself, realising our predicament and bringing my thumb to my mouth, as I bit down on the nail. Thinking, I devised a devious plan and walked to the door. "W-what are you doing?" Chopper cried.

"Letting him in, we're trapped so there's no point," I sighed, opening the door and letting Luffy fall in. Luffy fell to the floor but jumped right up again.

"Ha ha! I've got ya now!" he shouted, smirking widely. Usopp and Chopper screamed in terror and backed themselves away into a corner, while I sneakily slid past Luffy and out in the hallway. "See ya!" I shouted, smiling at the three and waving as I tore out of there as fast my legs would carry me.

I flew out onto the deck and slowed down, glancing back to see no Luffy. My plan had worked just the way I wanted it to. I smiled to myself and trotted over to Nami and Vivi, the two of them still relaxing on the sun chairs. "Hey," I said, sitting cross-legged on the deck in front of them. They peeked their eyes open and smiled at me.

"Hey, how's the game going?" Nami asked.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "It's going pretty good. Luffy's It at the moment." Nami raised a brow as was about to reply when Luffy burst on to the deck.

"Shiroi!" he yelled. I turned towards him to see Usopp and Chopper in his clutched, being dragged behind him like ragdolls. I cocked my head and rose to my feet. Luffy carelessly dropped Usopp and Chopper, the first jumping up straight away and pointing an accusing finger at me. "You left us!" he yelled. I shrugged and smirked.

"It's every man for himself, Usopp –san," I joked.

The boy just curled into a ball and muttered, "Whatever happened to plotting against him, huh?"

Meanwhile, Luffy was grinning excitedly and suddenly launched himself at me. I blinked at his suddenness and jolted out of the way. "Oi, isn't either Chopper or Usopp meant to be It?" I asked, narrowly dodging Luffy's outstretched rubber arms. Luffy chuckled and shrugged.

"I want to catch you though!" I mentally shrugged and outwardly grinned.

"OK then! Let's see you try!" With that, I began running across the deck, towards the figure head. Luffy followed, trying his hardest to trap me in his extending limbs. I managed to dodge his playful attacks and jumped backwards, somersaulting in the air and landing on the ram's head. Poking my tongue out and pulling an eyelid down, I crouched on it, watching Luffy carefully. Luffy grinned and pulled his arm back, ready to launch it at me. I felt my muscles tighten, ready to leap out of the way. Luffy chuckled before swinging his arm forward, it extending and his hand opening, ready to grab me. I quickly jumped backwards, ever so slightly, dropping down, off the figure head and out of Luffy's view. His arm shot out over my head and I quickly grabbed a hold of the ram's face, preventing myself from falling into the sea. Back on deck, I heard Luffy's terrified screams. "EEEHHH? Shiroi!" There was a clatter of sandals and Luffy's face appeared, staring down at the sparkling blue waters, his eyes as wide as saucers. "Shiiiiirooiiiii!" he yelled, craning his neck over the side of the boat in pure horror. I stifled a giggled and launched myself up, surprising him and sending him tumbling backwards on to the deck. I jumped over Luffy and landed soundlessly on the deck, laughing at the boy's face. "Ha ha ha! You should have seen your face!" I teased. Luffy recovered quickly and only stared amazed at me.

"Eh? Are you magic?" he asked in disbelief. I rolled my eyes, smiled and nodded.

"Yes Luffy, I'm magic," I joked. Luffy, however, took it seriously.

"Sugggooooiii!" he cried, jumping forward and tackling me to the ground. I 'oofed' as Luffy collided with my stomach, succeeding in winding me and sending us both crashing to the deck. "Luffy!" I coughed, trying to shove the boy off me. He only laughed then sat up, still pinning me to the ground. I froze as Luffy sat above me, grinning down at me and shaking my shoulders. "Oi! Do some magic tricks!" he ordered. I felt heat rush to my poor face and I awkwardly laid under Luffy.

"L-Luffy," I nervously laughed, my voice low. Luffy only laughed and shook me more.

"Show me some magic!" he ordered again.

Suddenly, a long black leg appeared in my vision and collided with Luffy's unsuspecting head, tearing him off me and sending him crashing across the deck for the hundredth time today. "You shit head! Get of her!" I snapped out of my stupor and looked up to see Sanji standing above me, his face like thunder. I smiled slightly and got to my feet, brushing off my clothes and turning to Sanji. "It's OK, Sanji-san. We were just playing," I explained, giving him a smile. Immediately hearts sprung to his eyes and he clasped his hands together. "Shiroi-chwan! That's OK, you don't have to play with that idiot." I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by Luffy.

"We were just playing!" he defending, huffing and putting his hat back on his head and walking over to us. "She was going to show me some magic tricks!" I raised a finger, cutting in between the two who were facing off. Sanji furious and Luffy objecting. "Actually Luffy, I can't do any magic, I was just joking," I said.

Sanji snapped, "You shit-head, she doesn't have to show you anything!" Luffy, however, heard my small comment and turned towards me.

"Eh? You can't do magic?" he asked incredulously.

Sanji growled and shouted at him, "Don't ignore me!" I flattened my ears back, them beginning to ring from all the shouting and took a few steps back, a confused Luffy and shouting Sanji advancing with every step I took.

Suddenly, a very angry voice cut through the air, "SHUT UP!" Our heads snapped towards Nami and Vivi, Nami's face red with anger. Sanji immediately began to apologise, blaming Luffy for everything. I shook my head then muttered an apology, while Luffy just pouted some more. "But Nami-"

"No buts! Go sit down and for once, be QUIET!" Luffy skulked off dejectedly, leaving me to follow him. I glanced back at Nami to see her anger dissipating slightly and quickly trotted after my straw hat wearing captain, not wanting to get caught up in Nami's rage.

I followed Luffy to find Chopper and Usopp sitting on the deck by the figure head. Luffy rushed over, snapping out of his previous mood, and glancing back at me with a grin on his face. "Shiroi! Get over here!" he ordered. I smiled slightly before trotting over and sitting down on the deck with the guys. "Listen to Usopp! He's got loads of amazing stories!" Luffy spoke, turning to Usopp expectantly. I also turned to the curly haired boy and smiled at him.

"Stories? I'd like to hear some stories!" I said, waiting for him to begin.

Usopp regarded us slightly shyly before stuttering, "O-OK. How about the time when I fought off hundreds of sea monsters?" I raised an eyebrow while Luffy and Chopper gasped. "It was in the middle of a storm, thunder and lightning, and there was 100 – no, 200 of them! All swarming around me on my little raft that I had made from bamboo." Luffy and Chopper began crying out in sheer amazement while I stared at the boy in disbelief. _Really? He expects us to believe that?_

"Usopp, I'm pretty sure that's a lie," I stated bluntly. Usopp – who had previously been standing in a heroic pose – suddenly collapsed with a hard crash against the deck. "Y-you don't have to be so blunt!" he wailed. I smiled and couldn't stop the giggle that slipped through my lips.

"Don't worry about it. The mere fought of you fighting any amount of sea monsters is amusing!" I said, trying to make him feel better. However, it had the opposite of the desired effect and instead Usopp sprung up, shaking a fist. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. I paused and regarded the boy before abruptly laughing. A vein appeared on his forehead as I sat and laughed at him. "Oi! Don't laugh at me!" he ordered. I slowed my laughter down and eventually came to a stop.

"I-I'm sorry, Usopp-san, but you're just so funny," I said, wiping a tear away from my eye. Usopp sighed and slumped to the ground, a depressed aura revolving around him.

Luffy and Chopper now began laughing at the depressed Usopp before demanding more stories. "More, more, more!" they chanted. I simply sat and watched, smiling at the scene. I hadn't been with these guys long – only a matter of hours – but I already felt like I belonged, like a part of their close knit family. My tail wagged slowly as I relished in the happy and content feelings I felt around the Straw hats. Then it wagged even faster as I thought about all the future adventures I would have with my new crew. _Crew. _I closed my eyes and smiled. It felt good to think of the Straw hats in such a way. To think that they wanted me as part of their crew – well, Luffy did anyway. I comforted myself by reasoning that the others would have objected had they not wanted me here.

I was suddenly roused from my musings by a clicking pair of fingers. I opened my eyes to see Luffy staring at me curiously. "Why are you wagging your tail?" Luffy asked.

I smiled at the boy before saying, "I was just thinking about how happy I am to be part of this crew!" Luffy grinned goofily and laughed.

"I'm happy you're part of this crew as well!" he declared. "We should have a party to celebrate!" I raised a brow.

"But we partied last night," I said. "Don't you think tonight as well would be a little excessive?"

"Of course not!" Luffy said, shaking his head. "Parties are fun!" Suddenly, he leapt up and grabbed my wrist, hoisting me to my feet.

"Huh?" I questioned, looking at the hand that had wrapped itself around my arm.

"Let's go talk to Sanji about it!" Luffy shouted, excited about the prospect of another party. I sighed and shook my head.

"Luffy, I don't think another party would be good."

"Nonsense! Parties are fun!" he reasoned. I again shook my head.

"I don't think-"

"Let's go see Sanji!" He began pulling me along.

"Oi! Wait a minute!"


	9. Poker face

**A/N- Here's the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long! And a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed and such, and also to Chanaenae11 for messaging me. :) This is now getting in to the anime, and this is taken from episode 92. :) I chose the anime because - it's easier to take inspiration from for me, and because for the Arabasta arc Ace stays with them for longer and I adore Ace so... ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever, own One Piece, any of the characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone. I assure you I didn't mean it to offend in any way, shape or form. This story may contain some coarse language.**

Chapter 9 – Poker face.

"Sanji! We're having a party tonight so you need to cook lots of food!" Sanji spun on his heel, turning away from cleaning the counters and regarding Luffy and I strangely. "Eh?" he asked, his eyes flicking to Luffy's hand still clasping my wrist.

"We're having a party to celebrate Shiroi joining the crew!" I gently pulled my hand from Luffy's grip but he didn't seem to notice. Sanji mulled it over in his head before answering. "Is this what you want, Shiroi-chan?"

"Well, I thought that a party was a bit-" I paused as I felt a tug on him arm. I looked sideways at Luffy and saw him giving me puppy eyes. His eyes had enlarged, become watery and his bottom lip was trembling. I raised a brow but melted inside. _He's so adorable!_, I inwardly cooed. Guilt tugged at my conscience and I gave in, surrendering to my new captain. "Fine, fine, we can have a party." Luffy replaced his puppy look with one of joy and he threw his fists into the air.

"Yahoooo!" he cheered. I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly, turning to Sanji as he approached.

"Shiroi-chan, when the time comes I'll make the best food I ever have!" he declared, pumping his fist in the air and a fire blazing in his eyes. I giggled slightly and nodded. "OK, Sanji, I'll trust you with that one."

However, when evening came and the party commenced, Sanji's food was – as promised – wonderful, and surpassed all other cooking of his I had tasted. He cooked so many wonderful dishes from different places that each of us was overwhelmed at the sight of the colourful spread and no one had any idea where to start. Unless you were Luffy in which case you decided to just grab the first food nearest to you. I decided that I should try Luffy's tactic, grab the nearest thing. I sat down on the end and picked up some delicious looking meat dish. I wasn't too sure what it was but it smelt and looked perfect. I quickly wolfed down my food, my tongue assaulted by the variety of tastes. "This is so good Sanji!" I praised the blonde. His eyes turned into the usual hearts as he swooned.

"Ahhhh~! Thank you Shiroi-chan!"

The rest of the crew joined in and soon everyone was laughing, eating and drinking. "Oi, oi, Shiroi!" I turned towards the voice and saw Usopp and Chopper. They both had a chicken leg clasped in their hands – or in Chopper's case, hoof. I raised an eyebrow. "Eh? Chopper, if you're a reindeer, are you sure you're supposed to be eating meat?" I asked. It didn't make much biological sense. Chopper blinked at me cutely before looking at the chicken in his hand. He suddenly squeaked and dropped it, like it had suddenly become a red hot iron and scalded his hand. "Ahh! You're right! I shouldn't be eating it!" he screamed, eyes bulging with fear. I felt a sweat drop roll down my head. _Did he really only just realise? _Usopp regarded the reindeer before yelling out as well, "She is right! You're meant to be a herbivore!" Usopp pointed a finger at the chicken leg accusingly. "And you're eating meat!"

Suddenly the two leapt from their seats and screamed, freaking out and running in a circle. I watched the two, dead panning before my body began to shake slightly. Before I knew it I was laughing at the two, unable to hold it back. My melodic laughter made them stop, turn to me and pout. "Are you laughing at us?" Usopp asked. I stopped laughing for a second before catching a look at their faces and erupting in to a fit again. Usopp huffed and turned to Chopper. "Hmph. She's laughing at us," he stated to his furry fried. Chopper copied Usopp, crossing his small arms across his own chest. "Hmph. How dare she," he said, the two glaring at me. My eyes were becoming teary but the laughter was dying down. Luffy, who must of became curious at my laughter, came bounding over, a couple of noodles hanging from his mouth. He stopped next to Usopp and Chopper, slurping up the dangling noodles before asking, "What's Shiroi laughing at?"

Chopper and Usopp huffed simultaneously and the latter answered, "She's laughing at us." Luffy gasped.

"Eh? That's not very nice!" Luffy pouted and crossed his own arms over his chest, mirroring Usopp and Chopper.

My laughter finally stopped and I turned to the three of them. I raised a brow curiously at Luffy. "Luffy, why are you angry?" I asked. As far as I know I wasn't laughing at him. Luffy huffed and pouted undeniably cutely before answering, "You were laughing at Usopp and Chopper." I sighed but couldn't stop the small smile.

"Luffy, you don't even know why I was laughing. They were being funny," I defended. The boy's face became blank before he grinned, suddenly understanding.

"Oh! In that case let's all laugh at them!" he announced, chuckling.

Usopp and Chopper snapped at him, their teeth pointed, "Don't laugh at us!" I giggled myself before rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry for laughing," I apologised, not meaning it but wanting to keep the peace. I knew the two weren't really angry; their characters were just taking some getting used to. I wasn't used to being around people this cheerful and comedic. The two shared a look before nodding and turning back to me. "I, captain Usopp, accept your apology." Luffy laughed before it clicked in his head what Usopp had said.

"Haha- hey! I'm the captain!"

"No you're not, I am!"

"I am! Shiroi, don't listen to him, he's a liar!"

"No I'm not! How about I tell you about the time I fought off a thousand sea urchins!"

"Wow! A thousand?"

"Usopp... sea urchins aren't impressive."

"W-what?"

My eyes cracked open, the morning light flooding in. I blinked a few times and rubbed them before sitting up in my hammock. Last night had been fun, and I was glad Luffy had convinced me to let them have a party. I smiled. Even if I said no he would have still had a party. He was the alpha after all – his word was absolute law. I shook my head, catching my mistake. I needed to get out of my old way of speaking. _Luffy is the __**captain, **__not the alpha._

I swung my legs off the side of the netting and looked at Vivi and Nami's hammocks. They were empty. I jumped down and glanced at the clock on the wall. _7:30._ I changed out of my pajamas and into clean day clothes, a hole already cut for my tail. I then brushed my hair, teeth and everything and finally emerged on to the deck. The first thing to hit me was the salty air, then the cool breeze, then the warm morning sun. I stretched my arms above my head and curled my toes. I yawned and then opened my amber eyes, looking about deck to see who was up. I could hear Nami and Vivi above me as my ears twitched towards them. I could smell faintly Luffy's scent and found it trailed in front of me. Perhaps he was on his usual seat.

I walked to the front of the boat and found the straw hat wearing boy sitting on top of the figure head. He didn't seem to notice me until I was close, nearly within touching distance. He turned his head and yelped, startled by my sudden presence. He slipped, losing his grip on the wood. I gasped and shouted, "Luffy!" I lunged for my captain and helped him steady himself on the ram's head. I released the fistfuls of his vest I had grabbed once I saw he was safe. I sighed and steadied my beating heart. "Be careful Luffy!" I scolded, frowning ever so slightly. "You can't swim, remember." Luffy looked at me and pouted.

"But you were the one sneaking up on me," he retorted. I paused in thought. He was right, though I wasn't necessarily sneaking.

"Well... I guess so, though I wasn't purposefully trying to scare you," I said, smiling a little.

"You walk really quietly," Luffy said. I shrugged and lifted up a foot.

"No shoes," I said, showing him my socked feet. Luffy's coal black eyes slid to my feet before he grinned mischievously. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What's that look for?" I asked. Luffy didn't answer but asked me a question of his own.

"Shiroi, are you ticklish?" My face dropped as realisation slapped me in the face. I turned to run but Luffy pounced on me.

"Argh!" I slammed against the deck, Luffy's weight suddenly on me. I tried to push up from the hard deck but Luffy clamped his strong grip around my ankle. I paled and thrashed around. "L-Luffy! Don't! Not there! Please!" I cried. I was _very_ ticklish on my feet. The boy ignored my pleads and began to mercilessly tickle my feet. I howled with laughter, tears springing to my eyes and soon after leaking down my cheeks. "L-Luffy!" I wheezed out between bouts of laughter. I begged, "Luffy! Please!" I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to explode. Luffy laughed himself, finding it funny. "You're so cruel!" I cried out. I had only one option left.

I suddenly transformed, Luffy crying out in shock as my body grew and shifted, sprouting snowy white fur and four, pawed legs. I felt the boat tip, the end I was standing on sinking deeper into the water. I heard distant "whoas" as I turned my head to look at Luffy. He was gazing up at me in sheer wonder. "Sugoi!" he yelled. "So cool!" Sparkles shone in Luffy's eyes as he grinned at me. I barked at him before transforming back, a smile on my face. The boat floated back to normal, settling in the water. "I told you not to tickle me," I said, smiling and wagging my tail. Luffy laughed and settled his hat back into the correct position on his head.

At that moment my stomach rumbled and I realised I hadn't had breakfast yet. My mind suddenly turned to the sole thought of food. I stood up and placed a hand on my stomach. "Hmm, I'm going to go get something to eat," I told Luffy. His grin dropped and he suddenly looked shifty.

"A-ah, I don't think you should..." I raised a brow suspiciously. What was he up to? He really is bad at acting inconspicuous.

"Oh? And why not?" I asked, resting my hands on my hips and staring at the boy. Luffy stuttered for an answer, breaking out in to a panicked sweat.

"Err... err... it's poisoned!"

I deadpanned.

Did he really expect me to believe that?

Sighing, I just rolled my eyes and walked away, heading towards the kitchen. Luffy cried out and followed after me. "No! Don't go!" he cried. Next thing I knew, Luffy's rubbery arms were wrapped around my waist and he lay against me, a dead weight. "No! Don't go, please!" My eyebrows shot up and I felt a little blush spread across my cheeks. _What is wrong with him? If anything, his strange behaviour is making me want to go even more, just to find out what's got him so worked up._ I huffed and set my mouth in a thin, determined line and trudged forward, pulling the dead weight Luffy behind me. "Nooo! Shiroi!" he cried. I ignored him and slowly moved closer to the kitchen.

"Luffy, will you let go, please!" I huffed out between dragging steps. Nami and Vivi were still on the top deck, looking out over the boat and stopped their conversation, frozen when they saw me dragging Luffy behind me. "Shiroi!"

"No Luffy, I'm going in there whether you like it or not!"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Nami asked, her voice cutting through the air and drawing both our attentions to her. I looked up and shrugged.

"I don't know. This idiot won't let me go to the kitchen!" Nami frowned and Vivi looked curiously at Luffy.

"Luffy, why can't she go there?" Luffy gasped and suddenly stood up, waving his hand dismissively.

"I never said that," he stated, nervous laughter slipping past his lips. I was so confused. This boy made no sense! Perhaps I was better off staying with Old lady Sakura.

I shook my head.

No. I was much better of here, with a crew that appreciated me. I looked at Luffy and poked the side of his face, eliciting a reaction. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, pouting like a child.

"That was for lying," I said bluntly, motioning to Nami and Vivi. "And this-" I pulled his hat down over his eyes, getting a disapproving 'hey' from him. "-Is for freaking out on me. Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to get some breakfast." I turned on my heel, easily spinning on the smooth, wooden boards and my socked foot, and marched to the kitchen. I heard Luffy's protests but ignored the boy, leaving him to freak out for one reason or another.

"Tsk. What is his problem?" I asked no one as I opened the kitchen door and walked in on Sanji doing the dishes.

"Morning Shiroi-san!" Sanji chorused as soon as I had entered. I smiled at him in greeting and walked over.

"Good morning, Sanji-san. Is there anything for breakfast?"

He suddenly went off on a tangent, listing dishes that he could prepare for me. I just giggled and waved my hand. "I'm fine with just French toast or something." Sanji nodded, his eyes hearts, and moved off to the rations cupboard. "Of course, anything for my prince-" Sanji stopped mid sentence. I cocked my head curiously and asked, "What's wrong, Sanji-san?" Suddenly, a murderous aura was being emitted from him. "That idiot... I'll kill him..." Sanji spun on his heel and marched past me, leaving me to stare at an empty rations cupboard.

_Oh. So THAT'S why Luffy didn't want me to come in here._

He didn't want Sanji finding out that he had eaten all of the food.

Idiot.

I emerged out of the kitchen in time to hear Sanji yell at Luffy. "Luffy, don't lie to me!" I stood beside Nami and Vivi, peering over the edge of the rails to see Sanji standing furiously over Luffy while he kneeled on the floor. "Tell me what you know," Sanji said as he walked over and crouched down in front of the boy. Luffy looked ever so guilty and shifty that I sighed. He was terrible at hiding stuff. Luffy looked away while Sanji grabbed his cheek. "Oi. What's with turning your face away? Look at me!" he demanded. Luffy ripped his face free and began to sweat, his eyes averted to the side, his lips pursed and his hand waving dismissively.

"No, no. I really don't know what you're talking about," he said, trying to act cool. I watched the scene play out, finding it humorous. A smile crept to my lips and I leant on the railings.

Sanji growled out, "Okay, then I'll ask you straight. How is it that the rations I prepared to last the nine of us to Arabasta have suddenly disappeared over night?" Luffy's eyes darted all over the place, looking everywhere apart from Sanji. "Don't give me that attitude, you'd be terrible at poker," Sanji snarled, grabbing Luffy's face and pulling it. Luffy turned his head to the side and puffed out air, dismissing Sanji. I giggled. Luffy was funny.

Sanji sighed and stood up, trying a different approach. Sanji's expression lightened and he said, almost kindly, "Oi, there's something around your face." Luffy immediately panicked, his poorly held facade dropped as he began yelling. "Ah, crap! Leftovers!" He slapped his hands around his mouth, hiding the 'evidence' (there was none but Sanji had craftily outsmarted him, not that it would have taken much). Sanji became mad with fury and swung a kick at Luffy, hitting him in the head. "SO IT _WAS_ YOU!"

Luffy went flying back, spinning across the deck and slamming in to the opposite wall. I flinched slightly, imagining how much it much of hurt, but then remembered that he was effectively made of rubber. That made me feel a little less pitiful for him. Sanji tsked. "Jerk." He turned around, spreading his arms wide for Nami. "Ahh, Nami-san. Did you see that? My giant mouse trap isn't enough anymore! You gotta buy me a refrigerator with a lock," he spoke with a sweetened tone, an adoring blush settling across his cheeks while the cigarette in his lips sprouted heart shaped plumes of smoke. Nami sighed and mulled it over.

"You've got a good point... I'll think about it. Our lives probably depend on it." Her head turned sideways and I followed her gaze to notice Usopp, Chopper and Karoo sitting on the boats side, fishing rods in hand. I sighed. They obviously had food. I could see their jaws moving with chewing, and could smell their fear at getting caught.

Sanji continued, "And now poor Shiroi-san can't have her breakfast." I turned back to Sanji, a devious smirk on my lips.

"Actually, why don't you ask them?" I said, pointing to Usopp and the others. "They look like they could catch plenty of fish for us all." Sanji looked at the three suspicious figures and frowned. All three of them flinched and Usopp choked out, "Well then, we have to catch some fish for Sanji-kun!" Sanji stalked over, another evil aura pouring off him.

"Oh, is it going well?" he asked, faking ignorance and causing all three of them to flinch.

Usopp laughed nervously, "Of course." Sanji grinned happily and slowly placed his hands on the side of Usopp and Karoo's heads before, as fast as lightning, slamming them together, crushing Chopper in the middle. They all let out strangled yells before crashing backwards on to the deck. "Jeez, I can't take my eyes off you for a second," Sanji sighed harshly, before turning and stalking away. I grinned and giggled, amused at the crew's antics.

A few hours later and I was laid out relaxed, basking in the sun. Zoro was also sprawled out across the deck, but that was nothing new. I had nearly stepped on him as I came down the stairs. Behind me I could hear the complaints and grumbles from Luffy and Usopp. Luffy's stomach roared in protest for about the hundredth time this hour. I just silently smiled to myself as I closed my eyes. I heard the boy mutter pathetically, "Ahh, I'm hungry. We can't seem to catch any fish, can we?"

Usopp snapped back, "Luffy! The reason we're not getting anywhere is 'cause you ate all the bait!" I peeked open and eye and thought, _He ate the bait? What was it, worms?_ A shiver ran down my spine and my ears flattened at the thought of eating worms. Surely he wasn't _that_ hungry?

Usopp continued, "If we don't have any bait we won't catch anything!"

Luffy defended, "You ate it too!" I shuddered again. I wasn't surprised that Luffy had ate some, but Usopp as well? What is wrong with these people? It would surprise me if they started to resort to cannibalism. Or, chop up Chopper and Karoo and cook them on a barbecue even. Usopp's faint voice carried to me, "Well only what was stuck on the lid..." I heard Vivi come down the steps and opened my eyes to wave politely at her.

"Hey," I greeted. She smiled and waved back.

"Hello Shiroi-san." She then turned to the boys. "Luffy-san, Usopp-san, have you caught anythi-" She stopped mid sentence and suddenly screamed in horror. My ears perked up and I rolled on to my front before resting on my knees and staring curiously at the backs of Luffy, Vivi and Usopp, my head cocked to the side and my ears twitched. "KAROO!" Vivi screamed. I heard undignified squawks and crawled over on my knees, before resting my arms and chin on the wooden rail. Vivi was staring horrified at the sight of a tried up Karoo dangling off the edge of the boat as live bait. I raised a brow and giggled slightly. Luffy commented, "I wonder if we'll catch a shark."

"I wanna catch a sea king," Usopp disagreed. Vivi growled and stepped back.

"You guys..." I covered my ears, anticipating the scream. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KAROO?" She slammed their heads together like Sanji had done earlier and the two fell backwards, still clutching their fishing rods and groaning in pain. Vivi turned to me, who was giggling. "Did you know they were using Karoo as bait?" I paused in thought before sighing playfully.

"You guys, I told you to chop him up into little pieces. That way the blood might attract some sea kings." Vivi suddenly had a screaming fit at my words, making me flinch as my sensitive ears rung. "Calm down!" I cried, desperate to save my hearing. "I was only joking. I had no idea they were using Karoo as bait!" I defended, whimpering slightly, similar to how a dog would. She finally ceased her screaming and punched me on the side of my head. "Ow!" I cried, a bump appearing and tears falling down my cheeks. "What was that for?" Gosh, I felt like Luffy.

"Don't joke about things like that!" Suddenly, she stopped and stared at something in the distance. I recovered from her hit and stood up, joining her in staring out at the horizon.

A thick mass of white smoke was hovering ominously over the water. I sniffed the air and could smell very faint traces of sulphur. I grimaced slightly. "What is that?" I asked. Luffy suddenly appeared at my side, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. "Maybe it's cotton candy," he said, his eyes half shut. I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes. Vivi turned and began to run back up the stairs. "I'll go get Nami-san." As I listened to her footsteps fade away I continued to eye the suspicious cloud.

"Oh! Maybe it's whipped cream," Luffy said, narrowing his eyes and leaning over the edge. Usopp shook his head.

"No, no, it's gotta be smoke from a barbecue."

"Barbecue? Is there gonna be meat?" I turned to them.

"Who would be having a barbecue in the middle of the ocean?" Luffy and Usopp deadpanned at me.

"Hungry people," they answered simultaneously. I sweat dropped and mentally scolded myself. _Ask a stupid question and get a stupid answer I suppose._

"I still don't think it's a barbecue. It would have to be a big one to create that much smoke."

"What if they're giants?" Luffy asked.

"I don't think so, Luffy. Besides, it stinks of sulphur." Luffy cocked his head to the side, an innocent look on his face.

"What?"

"Can't you smell it?" I asked. He shook his head, and then a light bulb went off over my head. "Oh yeah, I have a better sense of smell than you." Luffy pouted.

"There's no need to brag," he retorted. I turned to him, a guilty twinge inside of me.

"Ah! No, Luffy, I didn't mean to, I was just saying!" I apologised hurriedly. Luffy stared blankly at me before our attention was snapped to the opening of a door and the appearance of Nami, Vivi, Sanji and Chopper.

Nami stared at the oncoming cloud and smiled. "Ah, don't worry. It's nothing, just a little steam."

I cocked my head to the side and asked, "Steam coming from the ocean?" Nami glanced at me and nodded.

"Yeah, it's a hotspot."

Beside me, Luffy asked, "What's that?"

"It's a place where magma rises," she explained. "There's an underwater volcano over there." Luffy and I both turned our heads back to the cloud. So there was a volcano right under us. It was a weird thought.

"Who cares, we can't eat 'em." I snapped out of my amazed state and looked at Luffy who was pouting. I giggled and poked his side, making him squirm slightly.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find food soon." Luffy exhaled and seem to sink.

"But I'm hungry..."

"If it stays like this, in another few thousand, maybe ten thousand years there will be a new island here," Nami continued to explain. She was very knowledgeable. She certainly knew a lot about the sea, more so than anyone else in the crew.

Luffy sighed. "Ten thousand years... I wonder if I'll still be alive then."

"No, you'll be dead. You're human," Usopp replied. I giggled at sat on the rail, my tail hanging over the edge and swishing. The stench of sulphur was growing stronger. It made my nose ache and my eyes prick. "Urgh, it stinks," I commented, bringing a hand up and pinching my nostrils closed.

"Catch anything yet?" I turned and saw Sanji had come over, eyeing the hanging Karoo.

"Oh, Sanji. I'm hungry, go make something," Luffy said, staring blankly at the chef. I sighed and shook my head.

Sanji tsked and replied, "There's nothing I can do about you is there?" He rolled up his sleeves and began to walk away. "I'll search the galley top to bottom to see if I there's anything left." I watched him retreat then turned to eye the cloud with growing apprehension.

The stench was awful. We were now surrounded by the cloud, having sailed right through it, and the smell was everywhere. It burnt my nose and stung my eyes. Every time I inhaled, my body was wracked with coughs. Everyone was doubled over, coughing their lungs out. "It stinks of sulphur!" Usopp cried. I managed to choke out between coughs, "S-see... I told you!"

"I can't see a thing! Nothing but steam!"

"Hold on! We'll be through it soon!"

"Argh! My nose! It hurts, it hurts!" I cried, falling off the rail and landing ungracefully on my butt. Everything was a hot and misty green colour. It made my eyes water and irritated them. "And my eyes! Ahh, this is like torture!" I coughed a couple of times before finally, the smoke began to clear. My eyes still burnt and my nose still ached but at least it was beginning to lessen. The boat emerged from the smoke and sailed into clear skies and blue water. No more deadly green, sulphuric smoke. Behind me I heard shrieks. I peeked open watery eyes and got to my feet. "What is it?" I asked. Attached to the ends of Luffy and Usopp's fishing rods were Karoo, and attached to Karoo was the strangest looking man I'd ever seen.


	10. What a strange man

**A/N- Finally, here's the next chapter. :) I hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much for the kind reviews! Keep 'em coming! Hope you all enjoy!  
*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever, own One Piece, any of the characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone. I assure you I didn't mean it to offend in any way, shape or form. This story may contain some coarse language.**

Chapter 10 – What a strange man.

We all stared and I quietly took in his appearance. He was a very strange looking man, with black hair styled with white puffy things in it and a yellow headband. He had green makeup round his eyes and a little lipstick on his lips. He had an oddly shaped chin and perhaps the strangest part of him were his flamboyant clothes. He had a long and flowing pink coat, with a white ruffled sort of collar around his neck that lead to a pair of swan necks and heads. I cocked my head. Why would someone wear swans? I wonder if they were real...

Karoo began squawking, tears running from his eyes. The man, who had been staring blankly at Luffy, Usopp and I, suddenly looked at the duck he was hugging. His eyes bulged and he screamed, "Oh no! Why am I grabbing a spot billed duck I only just met?" My ears perked up as I listened to his voice. It was strange, and sounded nasally. Beside me, Usopp and Luffy conferred with each other. "A-a mermaid?" I looked at them and raised a brow. _They think... __**this**__ is a mermaid?_

Suddenly, the man lost his grip on Karoo, falling into the sea with a handful of feathers. _"_Oh no!" he cried. We all peeked over the edge where the man was splashing and thrashing in the water. _"_Help me! PLEASE! I'm a hammer and can't swim!" My eyes widened. _A hammer! Then doesn't that mean he's eaten a devil's fruit? I wonder what his power is..._ Luffy stretched his arm out and shot it down towards the water, grabbing the man by the collar and pulling him onto the deck. The man cried as he flew through the air and landed roughly on the wood. I eyed him suspiciously. _We have no idea who he is or how powerful he is. He might even be with the navy! Even though his clothes wouldn't suggest it._

The man sat on his knees, coughing up water. Everyone gathered around, curiously staring at the man. I relaxed a little. He would have a hard time attacking with all of us at such a close proximity. Water was dripping off the man and landing in the small puddle that had formed around him. Once he got his breath back he gasped out, "Oh... I thought it was all over. But, really! Swan, swan!" He raised a hand in a prayer like movement and chanted out the last two words. I hummed and cocked my head to the side, crouching beside Luffy. My ears were trained on the man, as were my eyes. "My life has been saved by pirates that I do not even know. I will not forget your kindness!" He began bowing respectfully, water still dripping off him. He suddenly stopped bowing, and asked in a voice that had a lace of cheekiness, "Oh, but I was wondering if I might have a bowl of warm soup?"

In unison we all screamed at him, "WE DON'T HAVE ANY!"

Zoro then screamed, "We're starving too!"

The stranger's attention was suddenly directed above us. I heard a small gasp and tilted my head upwards to see Vivi standing on the upper part, her hands clenching the rails. "Oh my~ Well aren't you cute~!" the man giggled. Vivi shied away, looking disgusted and thoroughly freaked out. I looked at him and shuddered. "My little fruit, I just want to eat you up~!" He then kissed his hand and blew the kiss to Vivi. I could have sworn I saw a little heart appear. The man grinned then looked towards me. I flinched and flattened my ears back. "Oh~ And you! Look at you with those adorable ears~!"

"Err... thanks... I guess," I answered awkwardly. I puffed out my cheeks and averted my amber gaze to the side.

Beside me, Luffy humphed before asking, "You can't swim, huh?" I looked up as the man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You're so right there. I ate a devil's fruit." I was right. He had eaten a devils fruit.

"Ah, which one?" Usopp asked, intrigued. We all stared at him attentively as he got to his feet. His clothes under his coat were even stranger. He was wearing a blue shirt with an un-describable blue round thing on his legs. It covered about half of his thighs and the rest of his legs were bare.

He chuckled before saying, "Yes, well... I suppose there's no rush while I wait for my ship to come and get me. I might as well put on a show!" Luffy chuckled with excitement, and even bopped up and down in anticipation. The stranger pulled back an arm and poised his hand, palm forward. "Prepare to witness my ability!" Faster than we could have stopped him, the man shot his palm out and smacked Luffy in the face, sending the boy tumbling backwards and crashing against the wood. Every one took in a sharp intake of breath and I let a low growl rip out of my throat. Ears flat back and teeth bared, Zoro and I readied ourselves to fight.

"What the-?" Zoro drew out his swords and pointed them threateningly at the man. My ears perked forward as a strangely familiar voice came from the man, and his hand blocked his face from view. "Wait, wait, waaaiiiit~ I _said_ I was putting on a show. Stop jooooking around!" He moved his hand to reveal an exact copy of Luffy's face. My eyes widened and I gasped. _What the-! He looks and sounds exactly like Luffy! _Luffy jumped up and placed his hat back atop his head. "It's me!" he said, surprised. The look-a-like Luffy began to laugh hysterically and bopped up and down.

"Surprised you! Surprised you! Surprised you!" He erupted into more chortles and I frowned. "When I touch myself with my left hand..." He raised his hand to his face and as soon as he had barely grazed his skin, his face morphed back into his original one. "See! Back to normal~!" I stared at him in shock. What a power to have! He could do some much damage with it! "This is the ability I gained from eating the Mane Mane fruit," he explained, his voice back to normal as well.

Nami uttered in shock, "His voice..."

"And even his physique was the same!" Usopp finished. While everyone stared in shock, Luffy began cheering the man.

"C-COOOOOLL!" Luffy yelled, eyes wide and jaw dropped. The man proudly spun in a circle, doing a funny dance.

He spun one last time and said, "Well, there really is no need to hit anyone though." He raised his right hand. I knew what he was going to do before he had even done it. "Hi! Look at me~!" His face morphed into Usopp's. "...If I touch my face..." Then Zoro's. "...With my right hand..." Next it was Chopper. "...I can imitate aaanyone..." Then it was Nami. "...Just like this!" He opened up his clothes, giving us all a view of Nami's naked body. "Even the body~!" The boys all oogled the body, but before they got a good look, Nami punched the man in the head. "Ouch!" he cried as he fell to the floor.

"Knock it off!" she screamed, her face red with anger. I watched the man fall and moved away, choosing to stand beside Nami and Zoro.

Luffy crouched beside the man and stared at him intently. "Oi, you okay?" He chuckled weakly before sitting on his knees.

"Well, now... I'm sorry to say I shouldn't show you anymore of my ability than..." he sighed, almost sadly. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper however, began cheering, clapping and whistling, egging the man on. "You're awesome! Do some more!" The man seemed to revel in the praise and leapt up.

"Ah! Really, I have no choice then! Wanna see some more?"

The three boys erupted into a chant of, "Show us more." Behind me, Nami tsked.

"He's going right along with them." Zoro was slouched against the rail and the three of us watched the man carefully.

"He's lapping up the praise," I sighed.

He cheered, "Very well! I'm going to show you something! My memory ability." The three boys cheered and watched with bursting excitement as he raised his hand to his face. "Hi~!" His face morphed into a strange looking man with buck teeth.

This earned a, "Whoa!" from the boys. He raised his left hand and changed faces. The next one had a bulbous nose and a natural grimace.

Luffy laughed out, "That's a weird one." I was momentarily distracted as I watched the massive grin light up his face. His eyes were alive with laughter and his attention was focus solely on the man. I smiled sweetly at him, but shook my head clear and focus back onto the stranger. He had now changed his face back to its original form and was spinning like a ballet dancer on his tiptoe. He was gleefully chanting, "Spin~! Spin~! Spin~!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were all laughing and clapping, while Zoro, who was behind me, scoffed. "This is bullshit."

Eventually, the man stopped spinning and landed gracefully, his coat billowing around him. "So how was my performance? I don't usually show this to people," he explained, grinning proudly. In unison, all three of them cheered, "It was so cool!" They leapt up and lined next to each other and kicked their legs out together. The boys chanted, "So cool! So cool!"

While the stranger chanted, "Stop joking around! Stop joking around! Stop joking around!" I sighed but laughed slightly at their idiocy, and turned to face Nami. She sighed and muttered, "Do what you want." I suddenly noticed something approaching in the distance. Another ship. Was this the stranger's?

On cue, the man sung, "There's my ship." Suddenly, he leapt from his dancing with the boys and landed softly on the rail in front of Nami. "OH! My. The time has come for us to part. How tragic." He was standing, hands on hips, rather dramatically. I raised eyebrows curiously. Was he going to make a dramatic speech?

"Please don't go," Usopp begged, tears falling profusely from his eyes. I glanced back at him, sighed then turned back.

The man began, "Don't be sad! Journeys and partings go hand in hand. But, remember this: To true friendship..." He paused, turned sideways and held a thumb up along with a sparkling smile and tears pooling in his eyes. "...How long you've known each other means nothing!" He suddenly leapt forward, jumping onto his boat which had pulled alongside ours. "Don't cry for me!" he cried into the air. The boys rushed forward, whimpering and crying waterfalls.

Luffy screamed, "WE'LL SEE YOU AGAIN!" I walked closer to the rail and waved.

"Goodbye, Mr. Stranger," I said, being polite. At least he hadn't tried to attack us.

On his own ship, the man stood on the rail and turned to the many colourfully dressed men who were looking at him expectantly. "Now, let's go men!"

They all saluted respectfully and one answered, "Aye! Mr. 2 Bon Clay-sama!" I gasped.

_D-did he just say, Mr. 2?_ Their ship sped away and we all gasped. Usopp yelled out, "MR. 2?" I couldn't believe it. That was Mr. 2, one of the top Baroque works members. I couldn't believe it. He had been so _close!_ Vivi shakily exhaled. "That was... Mr. 2 Bon Clay!" she cried in horror.

Luffy asked, "Vivi! Didn't you recognise him?" She shook her head and stepped back, before hitting the wall and sliding down it.

"No... I've never met the Mr. 1 and Mr. 2 pair before... I don't even know their abilities! But I did hear rumours..." I perked my ears up and listen carefully. "Mr 2... They said he is a flamboyant ballerina with a loud voice... who wears a swan coat ... with the words 'Bon Clay' written on the back."

I felt like face palming. Seriously? How did she not recognise him? Apparently, Luffy, Zoro and Usopp shared my view. "You should have noticed," they said in perfect unison. I noticed Vivi was shaking slightly and carefully asked, "Are you okay, Vivi?" She shook her head.

"Just then... among the faces he showed from memory... My father's face was in his memory! The king of Arabasta, Nefertari Cobra." I frowned. He had the kings face in his memory? This was bad...

"If you could impersonate the king you could pull off some pretty nasty things," Zoro commented. Usopp nodded slowly.

"We just let a really dangerous guy get away."

Chopper, who was stood beside him, piped up innocently, "He was our enemy?" Nami hummed.

"He certainly will be a lot of trouble if he turns out to be our enemy," she explained, walking closer to us. "After he discovers we are his enemy he can use that memory of his to impersonate any of us. We won't be able to trust our own nakama." I nodded slowly. She was right. How would we be able to tell the difference between each other if they looked exactly alike and sounded exactly the same? Luffy seemed confused and cocked his head cutely, with a blank face. "Really?" he said, clueless. Nami sighed and opened her arms, trying to express to Luffy how important this was. "Listen, Luffy..."

Zoro cut in, "Well, wait a second. While this guy may not have any basis for his opinion, he's right in saying we don't have to be afraid the guy." He clapped a hand on Luffy's shoulder and I cocked my head curiously. "I think we're lucky that we met him." Zoro grinned confidently. "Now we take countermeasures."

A grin spread across my face and my ears perked and tail began to sway. "That makes sense!" I chirped. All eyes turned to me. "Zoro, you genius!" I giggled. Zoro blinked before looking embarrassed.

"Shut up," he muttered. Luffy frowned and cocked his head further, looking even more puzzled.

"Ehh... Shiroi, I don't get it..." I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Basically, if we can figure out a way to mark ourselves so we can differentiate between us, we'll be able to tell if someone's an imposter or not." Luffy still looked confused. Slowly, though, the understanding spread across his face. "Ah! I get it now!" Usopp sighed.

"Slow."

The waters around us began to turn choppy and the boat began to rock. "Whoa! Does anyone else feel that?" I asked, my ears turning around trying to pinpoint the cause.

"Hm? I don't feel anything..." Luffy replied. The boat suddenly jerked and began to shake almost violently. "Ah! I feel that!" Luffy now cried. Everyone began to shout as it became harder to stand on our feet. Then, out of the water like a looming ghost, a large shape broke free from the blue waves, sending droplets flying through the air. A massive cat sat in the sea, grinning down at us. My eyes bulged out of my head. Beside me, Luffy shouted, "That thing's HUGE!"

I heard Vivi say, "A sea-cat!"

Usopp and Chopper screamed and began to cry. "A sea monster!" Zoro, on the other hand, drew out all three of his swords and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"OUR FIRST MEAL IN FOUR DAYS!" Luffy then also became possessed by hunger.

"FOOD!" I stared at the cat fish and felt a growl growing in my throat.

Before I could stop it, I was screaming, "Cat!" Usopp and Chopper sent a fearful look towards me and huddled together. I growled and advanced forward, following Luffy and Zoro.

Did I ever mention I hated cats?

Luffy was growling out the word, "Food!" It was like he had become possessed. The cat looked at us worriedly. I barked at it twice, making it flinch and let out a fearful meow, shying back. My tail was upright and rigid and my eyes were practically glowing with a natural hatred for all things feline. "Ah, it pulled back!" Zoro cried.

Luffy began to command, "Reverse ship! Back! BACK!"

Usopp's faint voice carried over to us, "L-L-L-Like I can do that!" I continued to growl hatefully at the cat-fish and glared at it, bearing my teeth. I heard a door open and close and footsteps hurry our way. "Don't let it get away! Make sure you kill it!" Sanji appeared and rolled up his sleeves. It was now the four of us, staring down the giant, stupid cat! "You'd better make some damn good cooking, you monster cat!" Sanji shouted.

"You stupid cat! I'll eat you!" I cried, joining in. Suddenly something hard hit the back of our heads, sending us flying into the rail before us.

"OUCH!" The cat turned fin and swam away back into the depths of the sea. I sat up on my knees and pouted, a few tears in my eyes.

"Ow," I whined, rubbing the back of my head. "Damn, that cat got away."

Luffy demanded angrily, "Vivi! You jerk, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

Sanji whimpered pathetically, "W-why, Vivi-chan..." Zoro remained silent, laying face first onto the deck.

"You can't eat it! In Arabasta, sea-cats are sacred creatures!" Vivi reprimanded us. I turned to her and pouted.

Luffy yelled, "Why didn't you say so?"

While I muttered, "Great, I'm going to a country of cat lovers..." Tears fell down my face.

The adorable reindeer called Chopper commented, "There sure are a lot of things in the ocean, huh?" In the background, I saw Usopp had collapsed, out of fear most likely, and was twitching violently. He wailed out a weak, "You still have a long way to go if _that_ scared you." Chopper turned his way and Usopp jumped up in time, keeping his strong facade to Chopper. "Yosh. How about I tell you of the time I fought off sea kings on the calm belt." Chopper was amazed by Usopp's lie. I just sighed and got to my feet. "Sea kings?"

"The big kind. There were _this_ many!"

Luffy was gnawing on the rail like a teething puppy, complaining whilst crying. "My food got away..." he wailed. Vivi giggled.

"Don't worry... you'll be able to eat all you want soon." This caught his attention, and he jumped up.

"REALLY? What kind of cat will it be this time?" We both dead panned. I turned to Vivi and we shared a look, that clearly read, _Is he really that stupid?_ Apparently so. Nami appraoched, walking of the steps and speaking to the blue haired princess. "Vivi, it looks like the wind and climate have begun to stabalise." Vivi smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, we've entered Arabasta's climate zone. The fact that a sea-cat had appeared is further proof."

Zoro added, "I'll bet those things behind us are even more proof that we're close to Arabasta."

Immediately, we all turned around and, sure enough, there were thousands of ships scattered across the horizon. All of them appeared to have the same a flag; a flag that had the Baroque works symbol on it. Luffy clung to the rail similar to a monkey and gazed out at the ships. "Look at all those ships! When did they...?" He stopped his sentence and just stared in wonder.

Usopp cried, "Oi! They all have the Baroque works mark on them!" I stared at them, eyes darting over the wide blue waters, trying to count the numerous ships.

"There's so many," I commented.

"The employees have started to gather. They're probably the billions. The subordinates of the Officer Agents," Vivi explained. I nodded slowly.

"So there's literally billions of them?" I asked, turning slightly to the girl. She glanced at me before frowning with worry out at the sea.

"Yes. But there looks to be about 200 here."

"200 of them will be tough," Nami commented.

Vivi nodded in agreement. "Moreover, these 200 are Baroque work's elite. They are on a different level from the bounty hunters at Whiskey peak." My ears twitched. _Whiskey peak? Bounty hunters? I wonder what happened..._ A cranking sound reached our ears and we turned to see Usopp aiming a cannon at the ships. "Okay, let's open fire while we still have the chance," he said confidently. He stood straight before snapping to us and yelling, "LET'S FINISH 'EM OFF QUICK!" Luffy shook his hands in objection.

"No! It's faster to just go over there and kick their asses!" A rumbling sound emanated from his stomach. "No wait, I need to eat first." I giggled and rolled my eyes.

Zoro crossed his arms and humphed disapprovingly. "Idiots, don't worry about them They're small fry."

Sanji then continued, "Exactly. If we lose sight of our true objective that's it." He exhaled calmly as he sat on the rail. "Besides, there's only nine of us here."

He was right. We wouldn't stand a chance.

Zoro looked thoughtful for a moment and I turned my amber gaze to him. He was staring at the deck in concentration. I blinked at him and watched as a smirk spread across his face. He looked up and spoke to us. "I have the perfect plan for telling each other apart."

The sound of straining fabric could be heard as everyone tied white strips of fabric over a spot on our arms where we had drawn 'X's. "Alright, make sure you tie it tight. There's too much we don't know about our enemy," Zoro directed, pulling his fabric tight with his teeth. Luffy looked at the fabric in his hands then at Karoo. The duck had somehow managed to wrap himself in it, tying his wings in awkward positions. Luffy burst out laughing at the sight, and I giggled with him. "What a stupid bird!" Luffy laughed. I looked down at my left arm and quickly tied the fabric with my mouth. I only looked up when a faint voice carried to me. "Shiroi..." I looked up at Luffy to see he had done the exact same thing as Karoo. "You idiot! You did the same thing!" I cried, laughing slightly. He looked at me pitifully so I helped him out. I unraveled him – with difficulty – and then tied the fabric over his 'X'. I heard the others talking as I worked. "I see."

"If we use these to confirm our identities, we won't have to doubt our nakama." Sanji muttered between clenched teeth, "Did he really look like you that much? When he did the 'Mane Mane fruit' transforming thing?"

Usopp answered flustered, "The problem was that he didn't just look like us, he was us! Too bad, you really should have seen it. We were dancing with the guy."

Sanji growled out, "I'm not interested in male ballerinas." He sounded disgusted. I finished tying Luffy's fabric as Zoro continued talking.

"Since we know that that guy is among the enemy, we can't go around acting carelessly on our own."

"There you go Luffy, it nice and secure." Luffy looked down at it before beaming up at me.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"It's no problem."

Chopper tottered over to Usopp and asked innocently, "Hey, what should I do?"

Usopp grinned at his reindeer friends and said, "Right! Do what you can There's no need to do more than that. It's okay to run away from enemies you can't defeat!" I sweat dropped and giggled.

"Usopp, that sounds like something you'd say to yourself." Usopp leapt up.

Spluttering he replied, "W-what! I'm the brave captain Usopp!"

"No, Luffy's the captain."

Ignoring our antics, Chopper said to himself, "Do what I can... Got it!"

Luffy's excited voice rang through the air, "I can see the island!" I turned around and sure enough, rising in the distance were the sandy dunes of Arabasta. I could feel the heat radiate off it. The ship sailed on towards it. A sudden feeling of excitement welled up inside me. "We're going to stop at a port called Nanohana. We have to hide the ship," Vivi explained.

A giggle slipped past my lips. "I wonder what it's like!" I said to myself.

"Yosh! Whatever happens from now on..." Luffy turned back to the rest of us, holding out his left arm. "This left arm is the mark of a nakama!" Everyone gathered around and we all stuck our left arms in, each arm (or wing) had an identical white fabric tied around it. My tail began to wag as I looked towards the approaching Arabasta. "Now, let's get on dry land!" Luffy yelled. "TO EAT!" Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Oh... and Arabasta." Every one sighed.

"Sort out your priorities."

I looked down at the bandage on my arm then up at Arabasta. What was going to happen? I was excited, and my furiously wagging tail was evidence. This was my first adventure with the straw hats, and I couldn't wait to show them what I was fully capable of. Perhaps I'd also get to know them all a lot better. I grinned and bit my lip with anticipation. Behind me I could hear Nami faintly scolding Luffy. It would be only a few minutes before we reached the island and our adventure began.


	11. Shopping is a chore, not a luxury

**A/N - Here's the next chapter! It's very nearly the new year here in England! I'm so excited! I hope you all have a great start to the new year and have a good one in whole. Anyway, this is following the anime more, and next chapter Ace is introduced (finally)! I'm looking forward to typing it! Enjoy~!  
*****Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever, own One Piece, any of the characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone. I assure you I didn't mean it to offend in any way, shape or form. This story may contain some coarse language.**

Chapter 11 – Shopping is a chore, not a luxury.

We drew closer and closer, until we very nearly touched the edge of the rocky sands. A small town sat not too far away and I could hear the laughs and hum of chatter coming from the cluster of buildings. We all stared in awe and Usopp commented, "So that's what an Arabasta city is like."

Luffy cried, "Food!" Of course, trust him to be thinking about his stomach. I sweat dropped as I looked at the boy, hands griping the rail tightly and eyes wide.

"Listen everyone, I'm only going to say this once," Nami said, taking control and stepping forward with a stern look on her face. "I expect you all to be on your best behaviour."

Sanji sung out, "Yes, Nami-san~!" His cigarette began to puff out heart shaped smoke while his cheeks turned a rosy red. I smiled and turned back to look at Nanohana, but was surprised to see Luffy climbing over the ships rails. I sweat dropped as I watched the boy. _He can't wait to go get food... He has no patience what so ever._

Zoro also spotted Luffy's escape, for he said, "The guy you have to worry about the most has already taken off." Everyone was now watching Luffy charge away, a plume of dust kicked up behind him. His excited scream of, "Food," echoed through the air.

I giggled as Nami screamed, "HEY, HOLD IT!" She jumped forward, teeth like daggers and eyes glaring at the captain. Usopp watched him with disbelief.

"He's completely inhuman." I laughed and agreed with the curly haired boy.

"Agreed Usopp. I can't help imagining what his family is like. He must have got that appetite from somewhere..." I felt my ears and tail droop. "Could you imagine if he had a brother? Two Luffy's..." Usopp gasped and together we conjured up images of two Luffy's pigging out. It was not a pretty sight.

Beside me, Vivi clasped her hands together and gazed out at Nanohana and Luffy with a face full with worry. "What'll we do?" she asked softly.

Sanji answered, "Don't worry. Just go to the noisiest place you can find." Sanji stood up with his hands in his pocket and jumped down from the ship. "That's where he'll be." He landed softly on the sand and glanced back as Zoro moved to climb down the ladder. Usopp sighed and leant on the railing.

"He's right ya know." Luffy was nowhere to be seen now. He had disappeared.

Nami sighed, "Jeez. I wish he'd remember he's got a bounty on his head, especially in a country this big." I noticed Chopper pulling on a little backpack with a grin on his face. Zoro answered whilst climbing down the ladder, "Just let him be. He'll be fine. Let's just go eat. We'll think about stuff later." I looked over the edge and smiled. In a way, he was a bit like Luffy. Worrying about his stomach first. Chopper trotted over, jumped onto the rail and then off, landing soundlessly on the soft, golden sands.

Nami growled, "Every single one of 'em." Vivi backed away from the rails, a movement that caught my attention. I turned and looked at her whilst cocking my head to the side, staring at her with my amber eyes curiously. "Karoo and I cannot accompany you," she said quietly. Nami and Usopp both turned to her now, looking curious and confused. "What's wrong?" Usopp asked. "You have an upset stomach?"

"Too many people here will recognise me," she explained, almost sadly.

From beside the boat, Zoro added, "She's right." I frowned slightly and spoke up.

"We can bring her some extra food, right?" I asked, looking around at the other crew members.

Sanji's agreed. "Ah, Shiroi-chan is right! We'll bring back some food for you, Vivi-chan~!" A relieved and grateful smile spread across Vivi's lips.

"Thank you so much," she said to me, bowing her head slightly. I smiled back at the girl.

Suddenly, Karoo's 'scream' interrupted us. All eyes turned to the flapping duck.

"What's the matter?" Vivi asked him. Karoo was flapping wildly, his eyes blank with panic. We all quickly ascended the stairs and peered to where his wing was pointing. "Mr. 3's ship!" Vivi cried in horror. I stared at the strange ship blankly.

_Who? Wasn't Mr. 3 one of the Baroque works members who the Straw hats had defeated?_ My ears perked up, straining for sounds, before laying flat. _I'm a little confused... _

Apparently, so were the others.

"That bastard! Didn't we take care of him already?" Usopp cried. Vivi nodded slowly.

_"_I'm sure of it," she began. "If I remember correctly, that ship moves by means of his Doru Doru fruit powers."

I cocked my head and asked, _"_So he's here?" Vivi nodded slowly, her face taunt with worry and fear.

"I fear so..."

_"_That means trouble. We'll be recognised," Zoro added. Usopp suddenly smirked and glanced back at us all. His smirk oozed pride and confidence. He had an idea.

_"_Don't worry, I've got a plan."

**Note to self**; when Usopp says he has a 'plan' it isn't as good as he makes it out to be, not in practice.

We were currently walking through a busy market street with Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Vivi and Karoo crawling awkwardly under a large sheet that had been draped over them. Locals were all regarding us strangely, though I received more than my fair share of odd looks. Sanji, Chopper and I were walking beside them uncovered. The three of us didn't have to worry about being spotted by Mr. 3 – he had never seen us before. We, therefore, acted as the eyes and ears.

We were looking for a secluded spot where the others could hide without being spotted. While doing this, I also checked out the local stalls. Foods of all sorts were being sold, as well as perfumes, clothes, merchandise, and general goods. Eventually, I spotted an area away from the hustle of the town where old stone buildings remained. "There's a good spot," I said, pointing in the right direction. Sanji nodded and kicked the lumpy blanket.

A deep voice cried out, "Ow!" I knew it was Zoro and smiled.

"Oi, marimo, there's a spot ahead that's secluded." I heard a series of muffled grumbles and stifled a small giggle, my tail happily swaying from side to side.

Usopp lifted the edge of the fabric over his head, peering out and checking the coast. Everyone else had already pulled it off them but he didn't notice. Finally, after deeming it safe, he dropped the fabric and cheered almost, "Yosh! Everyone, the coast is clear."

Zoro sighed and added, "We already took it off."

Usopp ignored him and carried on. "Looks like no one noticed us." He shielded his eyes and gazed about us.

"Usopp, I think _everyone_ noticed us... It was kind of hard not to," I chuckled.

Sanji leant against the wall and exhaled a puff of smoke from his never ending cigarette. "Vivi-chan, you'll be safe from prying eyes here at the moment." Vivi was staring blankly at the sand, a saddened look on her face. Sanji blinked and stepped forward. "Vivi-chan?" Her eyes became wide and a sort of robotic smile creaked across her face. "Yes. Yes, yes, what is it?"

Sanji and I shared a concerned look before I asked softly, "What's wrong?" Her fake smile dropped and the same troubled expression came back. She glanced around the area before answering, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking... At least, while I was looking at the city. Everything still seemed to be fine." Everyone fell silent and listen to her speak. "And though I can't truly be at ease, I think it can still be saved." I noticed her hands were clenching the sheet very tightly, so much that they were shaking.

We stood in silence before Nami spoke up. "You're right. It's a very peaceful city." I had to agree. It reminded me slightly of Humble island – just 100 times hotter. Zoro suddenly asked, "Hey, Vivi. You said you have forces to suppress the rebellion, right?" Vivi blinked before nodding. "What's the next step? What do we have to do? If we can still save them, then have to take action soon." Vivi shifted nervously.

"Yes, that's right... But you only promised to take me as far as Arabasta and-" Nami raised her fist and knocked on Vivi's forehead, making a wooden sounding noise. My eyebrows shot up and I blinked. _Is Vivi's head supposed to make that sound?_

"Enough! I can't believe you're still talking like that," Nami snapped, sighing with exasperation. Vivi raised a hand to her forehead where a red bump was forming.

"Nami-san!"

Nami continued, "We've sailed together all the way here. You think we're just going to abandon you now?"

Usopp nodded in agreement. "She's right Vivi. Don't get all distant on us now."

Zoro even chipped in, "And I'm pretty interested in this Shichibukai." I sweat dropped. But, this was probably his way of helping Vivi. Nami frowned and turned on him.

"That's enough out of you!" She turned back to Vivi, leaning in close to her friends face. "In any case, quit over-thinking this!"

Sanji also added, "And of course, everyone expect me is being hunted, too."

The blue haired woman gasped in shock as Sanji's harsh words. "Sanji-san..."

Sanji shrugged. "That's how it is."

A shadow fell hauntingly over Nami's face, giving her a terrifying aura. I even flattened my ears at the waves of evil she was expelling. "And if this country is crushed, I won't get my fee for escorting you here. Understand?" she said with a false kind tone.

"Y-yes!" Vivi chocked out, visibly frightened. I shuddered. I would be too if I had that face looming in front of me. Nami's disturbing aura suddenly dissipated, and she now had a creepily big grin on her face and a cheerful facade. "Good, you understand!" she chirped.

Behind her, Zoro frowned and growled out, "You're going to hell." I blinked with surprise. Was he really allowed to say that to her? Keeping up her cheery facade, Nami almost sung out, "Why thank you, Zoro. And I haven't forgotten your debt either." Zoro flinched and turned fully to the crafty orange haired woman.

"Why you...!"

Smirking, Nami spoke to him over her shoulder, "I'll get it from you, even if I am a ghost!" _Wow... talk about tenacity. _

"Argh, you bitch!"

"You'll pay me back precisely 400,000 bellies."

"You raised it!"

"If you don't pay it back soon, it'll go up more."

I turned to Usopp who had a look of confusion and, perhaps a little bit of pity for poor, poor Zoro. I looked to him and asked, "Has she always been like this?" He nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately... yes."

Zoro suddenly addressed Usopp, "Oi, Usopp... could you..."

Usopp cut him off with a blunt, "No." I laughed and shook my head.

What were these people like? I noticed Vivi watching them with a small, grateful smile on her soft features. "Thank you," she whispered. I heard and stepped forward, standing by her side now.

"You know, you shouldn't be surprised by their wanting to help you." She turned to me, first with a confused look, but then it melted into contentment.

"I know... these people... they're so kind." I smiled softly as together we watched the rest of the crew – minus Luffy – arguing. I giggled at the scene.

"I know I haven't known you all that long but I'm just as willing to help you out," I said. Vivi started slightly, turning to me in shock.

"R-really?" I nodded. Vivi sighed and smiled again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, look at these!" I trotted over to a stall selling skewered fried meats. My ears were perked and I inhaled deeply, my tail wagging. "Mmmm, these smell so good!"

Sanji, Chopper and I were sent out shopping because we were the only ones safe from Mr. 3. The others stayed at the secluded spot, away from the crowds. We were going to be crossing the desert, heading to the Yuba Oasis where the Rebel's camp is. I was hesitant crossing the desert. I was born and raised on a snowy island, and the hottest place I had ever been to was Humble island, and it was nothing compared to this.

Sanji joined my side and together we peered at the sizzling meats. Sanji hummed in agreement. "These do smell nice..." He asked the stall seller about the meats, like what meat it was. Sanji laughed, picked one up and turned to Chopper. "It's venison." Chopper screamed and moved away from the offending meat.

"N-no thank you!" I giggled.

"Are you sure? It tastes really niiiiice," I grinned, rubbing my stomach. Chopper froze up and cried out no over and over. Sanji and I laughed and went back to browsing the stall. "Just what you'd find in a country like this, lot's of interesting foods." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, shame we don't have more time to look around." I heard sniffing and turned back to Chopper. He was sniffing the air with his blue-ish nose. "Chopper? What is it?"

"There's a strange smell mixed in with the food." I sniffed the air and smiled. A familiar and very powerful smell was wafting through the air and I was sure to what it was. "Oh, that's perfume," I explained. Chopper looked toward a shop hesitantly.

"Perfume? I don't like the scent very much." I could sympathise with him. It was a powerful smell to me too and if it was too strong it hurt. I smiled at Chopper before looking up at Sanji, only to find a cloud shaped like him. "Huh? Sanji?"

"OI!" Sanji had immediately zoomed in on a couple of local women who had come out of the perfume shop.

"May I say how ravishing you look?" Sanji said to a young woman while he held her hand. "With that mysterious aroma and your dazzling beauty." The woman was dressed in beautiful, long desert robes. They were the sort that we had to buy for us girls. I hummed in thought as I wondered how much they would cost. They looked expensive...

Suddenly, I noticed Chopper had left my side and was pulling on Sanji's trousers. After enough tugging his black trousers fell down, revealing blue underwear with red hearts on them. I stifled laughter and clasped a hand over my mouth. "Chopper, what the hell? I was doing great there," Sanji snapped, quickly pulling them back up. The woman had turned on their heels and promptly ran away.

"What're you doing? Buying supplies is more important," Chopper reminded.

"I know that!" Sanji retorted, doing up his trousers. I giggled and walked over. Sanji blushed when he remembered I was there. "O-oh, Shiroi-chan..." I laughed at his embarrassed face, unable to contain myself. Chopper whined, "Ah. I hate this smell. It's making me feel sick." One he recovered, Sanji squatted down next to the reindeer. "Ok, ok, don't push yourself. I'll take care of the shopping. Just wait for me somewhere," Sanji said. There was something hidden by his smile. I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth. "I'll help you Sanji-"

"MISS~!" I was cut off by Sanji screaming at the top of lungs and chasing after the two women. I gaped at him and raised my hand in a futile gesture to stop him.

"Oi! Sanji! Wait!" I turned to Chopper. "Err... Chopper, you go lie down. I'll go get Sanji. See ya later!" I turned and quickly ran after the blonde chef, shouting his name as I went. "Sanji! Sanjiiii!"

I chased after Sanji through the streets of Nanohana. He was tricky to catch. He was weaving in and out of people, but I ended up bumping shoulders or knocking over people bags. "AH! I'm so sorry." I bowed to a young couple whose bags I had just knocked out of their hands. I sped off again, trying not to lose sight of Sanji. I turned a corner, leaving a dust trail and spotted Sanji swooning at more women. They girls were cowering slightly, intimidated by Sanji's advances. I ran up to the man, put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him away. "Sanji-san! We have to focus. Focus!"

"Aw, but Shiroi-chan..," he whined. I gave him a firm look that warned him.

"As much as I'd love to let you loose, Sanji-san, I can't. We need to go shopping!" Sanji sighed before looking deflated and – to be frank – like a kicked puppy.

"Yes... Shiroi-chan..." I frowned slightly and tried to think of a way to cheer him up. Something to do with food? No, that wouldn't be strong enough... How about? Got it! "If it cheers you up I'll let you pick out the outfits for the girls..." I said, a little hesitantly. Sanji visibly perked up at this, his face lighting up in pure glee and his eyes turning to hearts. "Thank you, Shiroi-chan~!" he cried. "I'll do the best job I can!" I smiled at the man joy and rolled my eyes, following behind him as he spun off to a nearby clothes shop.

The clothes in Arabasta were strange. I had never seen such fine and exotic robes before. I was a little confused at first, but a sales assistant helped me out. "Oh. So that wraps around the shoulders."

"Mmhm, and this ties around the waist to create a sophisticated and stylish look." I nodded as the woman showed me different components to an outfit, when suddenly Sanji sauntered over. His arms were full of colourful robes. "Shiroi-chan~! I picked out some outfits!" I looked over and smiled.

"Can I see?" I asked sweetly. Sanji nodded with a large grin on his face before placing the pile down and picking up the first outfit. My eyes nearly popped right out of my head. The clothes were _way_ too revealing. In my paralysing shock I managed to choke out, "S-Sanji-san... those are _way _to revealing!" Sanji's excited face fell and he gained the look of a hurt child. "B-but Shiroi-chan... You said-"

"I know but..." I hesitated slightly before conjuring up a lie. "You wouldn't want any other men staring as us girls, would you?" Sanji hesitated, and I could see in his eyes the mental battle he was having. He was considering my clever words. A frown worked its way onto Sanji's face. "You're right Shiroi-chan!" he cried, startling the poor sales assistant. "I will protect you from those leeches!" I sweat dropped slightly at his sudden new found resolve. Before I knew it, Sanji was stalking around the store, finding new outfits. I grinned at my trick and decided to look for hats and long full body robes. I found some appropriate ones for the Nami, Vivi and I then looked for the boys.

Whilst I was looking through the rack, Sanji came over with new outfits. "Shiroi-chan, these are perfect!" I looked to him and sighed. Again, he had picked out pretty revealing outfits. I opened my mouth to object to the dancer girl's clothes. "Sanji-san, these-" He gave me his best puppy look. I stared blankly at him. It had no effect what so ever. "Sanji-san, don't you remember Vivi's conditions?" I asked, referring to her strict instruction on what to buy. Sanji grinned.

"It's OK, these are fine!" I shook my head but sighed.

"Fine, but _I'm _not wearing it. Nami-san and Vivi-san probably will though."

"But, Shiroi-chan-"

"Aha. No buts. I'll find something else, but you can buy them if you really want to." Sanji looked a little defeated, but pleased either way by the fact that he would at least get to see poor Nami and Vivi in the clothes. I shook my head and picked out the boy's clothes.

We paid for everything and left the shop, then continued looking for everything else we needed. We went on to buy lots of food and supplies for crossing the desert. Sanji – being the gentleman he was – carried everything in an overly stuffed backpack. I was impressed he had such strength. After we had got all we needed, we walked to where we were supposed to meet Chopper only to find that he had gone. I frowned along with Sanji. "Hm? Chopper? Chopper?" I called out into the streets around us but got no answer. Putting my hands on my hips, I frowned with concern. "Where could that reindeer have got to?" I asked myself. Sanji began to wonder around nearby alleyways, checking for him.

"No sign of him," he reported. I began to sniff the air in hopes of picking up his scent. I smelt a faint trace of him. Ears perked and tail stiff, I followed my nose to a nearby alleyway. "Hm? Can you smell him?" Sanji asked, following closely behind. I nodded.

"Yeah... but only faintly. It's mixed in too much with the perfumes." I frowned. Stupid false man-made smells. Though they were nice... My nose led me to a side alley, where the trail ended. I frowned as I stared at the blank sand. "It ends here," I explained. Sanji hummed.

"He might have gone back to the others." I nodded slowly, not fully sure. Something was up.

"Maybe... let's head back." As soon as I turned around I was met with a familiar furry face with antlers.

"Eh? Chopper!"

"Chopper? Where were you?" Sanji asked. Chopper grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I went for a lay down and it was too hot so I went into this shady cart and then they shut me in and it was moving!" I bent down to his level and nodded with interest.

"Go on, go on."

"Then, this friendly camel helped me escape!" Sanji and I stared blankly at the adorable reindeer before I slowly nodded.

"Ok... that's weird. But, still, we better be getting back to the others!"

We all changed into our clothes and I was glad, if a little scared, to see Nami was very impressed with the clothes Sanji had chosen. "This is gorgeous! I love stuff like this," she cried, looking over herself with pride. Nami and Vivi were dressed in blue dancing robes, with long flowing bottoms and a supportive bikini top. This left their long, pale stomach exposed. I had turned down their outfits and chosen for myself some nice soft robes. The first layer fit snuggly against my body – not too tight and not too loose. Vivi was not as enthusiastic and Nami. "About the errands we asked you to run, Sanji-san... Isn't this... a dance girl's-?"

"Isn't it lovely? It looks great on you," Sanji sung as he swirled over to Vivi.

She sweat dropped and continued, "But I asked you to get clothes like what the citizens wear."

"Dance girls are citizens too~!"

"But for walking on the desert..."

"But don't worry! If you get tired, I'll carry you~!"

I sighed and walked to Vivi's side. "It's no use talking to him," I said. She looked to me and scanned my clothing.

"How come yours are different?"

"I managed to save myself. I'm sorry you guys are stuck in those clothes. I did, however, get some extra robes for the desert." Vivi nodded gratefully.

"Oh, thank you Shiroi-chan!"

I grinned. "You're welcome. You should have seen the first outfits he chose..." I stopped there, leaving her to imagine her own clothes. She shuddered slightly.

"Chopper, what are you doing?" Usopp asked. Chopper was collapsed on the ground, his nose aching from the pungent perfumes.

"My nose is gonna fall off," he replied with the strained voice as Karoo sat nearby slurping noisily on a small barrel of drink. I giggled and looked over at him. My nose hurt a little too, especially because I was standing closely to Nami and Vivi. But, while I'm in my human form, my nose wasn't _as_ sensitive as it could be. Vivi nudged me gently, "Is he feeling sick?"

I shook my head and answered, "The perfume is effecting him."

"Perfume?" Nami asked. Vivi nodded.

"Oh yes, Tony-kun's nose is very sensitive." Nami brought her wrist up to her nose and sniffed.

"Oh, this."

I nodded. "Some of those perfumes can be quite pungent," I explained. "Combined with a sensitive nose has left poor Chopper in pain." Nami gained a devious smirk and pulled out her glass bottle of perfume. "Like this one?" she asked, spraying the perfume in Chopper's direction. Chopper leapt up in pain, clasping his nose in between his hooves. "Hey, cut it out!" he cried. Even I cringed as Nami sent a fresh burst of perfume into the air. Sanji screamed out a string of love words that were too blurred together for me to understand. I blinked and stepped away from his 'love'. Zoro commented under his breath, "What a yutz." Sanji snapped at him but I just shook my head.

It had been fairly long, Luffy had been missing for hours, and we needed to get back on track. I stepped forward and said, "We've now got everything we need now, right?" Vivi nodded in confirmation.

"You said Yuba was where we're heading next, right?" Nami asked.

"Yes, that's right. But to get there we have to cross the desert," Vivi sighed. "It may prove a more formidable journey than any of you can imagine," she warned. "You can never be sure of what will happen. One wrong step and nothing can guarantee your life out on that land of scorching heat. I still have worries about taking everyone through such a place..." We all listened silently as she poured out her worries to us. Vivi was such a kind and gentle person and was constantly thinking about everyone. This brought a smile to my lips. "I want to restore peace to this land," she announced with a sudden determined resolve. "So... so, I would like to make another request." She inhaled deeply and looked at us with strong, hard-set eyes. In them burnt a fire I had never seen before. "Everyone! Please lend me all of your strength!" Her voice echoed around us. "Please!"

A grin spread to my lips. Vivi had finally asked for the help she so desperately needed. She said the words with such burning passion that it was as obvious at my twitching ears or wagging tail that she loved her country. This was an important quality she needed to be a successful queen – and she had it. Nami grinned widely, "You finally said it. We've been waiting for that." I nodded silently, agreeing 100%.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help," I added, noticing Vivi's slightly embarrassed look.

"Not knowing what's gonna happen next is just like sailing the sea, eh Vivi-chan?" Sanji said with a smirk on his face, also comforting the woman.

"Yeah, nothing we haven't dealt with before," the ever-cool Zoro said, standing up and shifting his swords around his waist. Leaning against the wall, Chopper and Karoo sat together, observing the scene. "I'm looking forward to seeing the desert," Chopper said, turning to Karoo. Karoo quaked with glee. Usopp stood up, taking a deep breath and seemingly taking charge. "Alright, guys! Raise your spirits, we're heading to Yuba!"

I giggled as everyone shuffled closer together and made a circle of determination. "Aye!" we all cheered, raising our fists into the air. We cheered with excitement, anticipation and that itching feeling signifying we were ready to go. I turned to my side, going to speak to Luffy, but freezing when I saw the empty space that the rubber headed captain should be occupying. "Wait, aren't we forgetting someone?" I said, blinking at everyone, waiting for them to make the connection. I saw the pieces fit together in their head like pieces of a puzzle. I swear I could also see the sparks as they finally realised we were missing the most important person.

"LUFFY!" the others suddenly screamed.

Looks like they've only just remembered.


	12. Brother?

**A/N - Oh. My. God. It's been so damn long since I updated this. :/ I completely didn't realise until SkittlesKat review and pointed out it had been three months! You all have permission to kill me in what ever way you please. .' Anyway, this chapter has one of my other favourite characters in it! Da, da, daaa. Ace! Ace is cool. Fact. And he is, quite frankly, sex on legs. I mean, look at him! There will probably be tiny hints of a little crush thing going on between Shiroi and Ace but it won't lead anywhere, trust me. She loves Luffy... she just doesn't realise it yet...  
Please keep reviewing guys! They help motivate me... believe it or not. Last chapter only got 2 but... hey, what can ya do? (apart from write better...) Anyway... ENJOY.  
*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever, own One Piece, any of the characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone. I assure you I didn't mean it to offend in any way, shape or form. This story may contain some coarse language.**

Chapter 12 – Brother?

Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Zoro and I all headed back into town in hopes of finding Luffy. We checked all of the food stands only to see no sign of him. I even climbed up high to see if I could catch a scent of him. I easily jumped up the side of a wall and stood on the roof of a building and sniffed the wind. I couldn't smell Luffy anywhere. My nose was only filled with the smell of foods, spices and perfumes. It may have sounded like a nice combination but once piled all together it reeked. I sighed and pinched my nose closed before jumping down. I landed softly in the sand and ignored the few strange glances I received.

"Hey, c'mon! Let go you jerk!" Usopp screamed. I turned around from sniffing the air only to cock my head in confusion as I saw Nami dragging Usopp and Chopper by their collars. "We can live 1000 years for just 1000 bellies! Don't you get it?" I blinked at the odd scene but laughed in my mind. This was something I was fast getting used to. "Enough of your dumb talk. We have to find Luffy. We're done shopping, so we can leave for the next town as soon as we find him," Nami lectured to the struggling males. I turned around and walked back over to the others.

"I wonder where he ran off to," I said to Zoro who followed behind Nami, Chopper and Usopp.

He growled out, "He probably got lost." I smiled and giggled. That seemed like something Luffy would do. I continued walking until I realised Zoro wasn't walking anymore. I halted and looked back over my shoulder. The swordsman had frozen in the middle of the street, staring intently at something. "That guy..." Zoro whispered with a frown. Under the hood of my robes my ears twitched. _That guy...? I wonder who he's talking about..._

I suddenly heard a name that made us all stop and stare in the direction of an elderly lady. "Eh? Monkey D. Luffy?" Everyone froze. A tall man with jet black, slightly wavy, hair, an orange hat, knee length shorts and no top was stood in front of her holding a piece of ruffled paper. I guessed the paper was a wanted poster.

"There's a chance he's been in this town. I've been looking around here for a while now," the mysterious man explained. His voice was deep and rich. Under the fabric, my ears perked towards the stranger. There was something strangely familiar about the unique tattoo on his back. It was clear it was the jolly roger of the crew he belonged to, so he must have been a pirate. The skull had a long, banana shaped white moustache, with white, slanted eyes. A purple upright cross made of bones sat behind it.

The woman behind the stall peered at the paper one more time before looking at the man. "I've never seen him." She paused before snapping her fingers. "Oh, if you're looking for someone, maybe you should try the restaurant down the way. The master down there is well connected around town." The man retracted the poster and bowed politely.

"Thank you," he said, to which the lady nodded with a small smile on her face. "A restaurant huh?" the stranger said to himself. "I was getting hungry anyway." He turned and began to walk away down the street.

Once he had merged into the crowd, we all snapped out of our curiosity induced silence. "Who was that? He looked really, really strong," Chopper said in wonder. The figure of the man had now been totally swallowed up by the crowd. "And why's he looking for Luffy?" Usopp added, standing up and dusting off his clothes.

"A bounty hunter?" Nami suggested. I shrugged.

"Who knows, but I think we should find Luffy before he does." The man gave me a bad feeling. What did he want Luffy for? Just by looking at him I could tell he was powerful. He had a strong, muscled build and a level-headed disposition. I stared down the street, hoping to catch another glance. "No. He's not." We all looked at Zoro. He was frowning and staring down the street. "That mark," he whispered.

"Hm? Do you mean the tattoo on his back?" I asked. Zoro nodded.

"As a former pirate hunter, I can't mistake that mark," he answered. I opened my mouth to ask what mark it was but I stopped when I saw Zoro's face. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "It can't be... Oh, crap! That woman... Why is she here?" he cried. I blinked at him and followed his line of sight. A tall, blue haired woman was standing at a stall holding a sword. Was she the woman he was talking about?

"What woman?" I asked. I looked from her to Zoro, to her again. "Is it the blue haired one?" I asked, shielding my eyes from the sun in the hopes of getting a better look.

"No!" Zoro suddenly lunged sideways and shoved me behind a massive vase. He also scurried behind it and perched on his heels, peering ever so slightly round the edge. I stumbled back a bit but stayed standing. "What was that for?" I asked. How rude of him to just shove me.

"What are you doing Zoro?" Nami also asked, frowning at him.

"Why are you hiding?" Usopp asked.

"I think there's some ex-girlfriend or something over there," I teased, smirking as Zoro snapped his head back and hissed, "She's not my ex!"

I stifled a giggle while Zoro nervously crawled closer. A deep voice cut through the monotonous hum of the crowd and caught my attention, "A couple of pirate wanna-bees. They started mouthing off and dancing in front of me. I cleaned up their act." The voice belonged to a man with slick, grey hair. He had a gruff, powerful exterior and wore a fur lined jacket open with no top underneath, showing the world his chest. I could see the top of sword peek over his broad shoulders. In his mouth was a cigar – no, two cigars. I wrinkled my nose. _Two at one time? That's hideously unhealthy._ The others had now thrown themselves behind the pot and onto the sand. "Oh, no!" Usopp cried. I cocked my head slightly and stepped forward, wanting a better look.

"Who is it?" I managed to ask before a section of my cloaks was grabbed and yanked down roughly. I yelped like a puppy as I fell down. "Ow, what was that for?" I asked with a pout.

"Smoker... Wasn't he the Marine captain in Logue Town?" Nami asked, ignoring me. Smoker? I had no idea who this was but at least the name was... fitting.

"That means...! Could it be that he chased after us all the way from Logue Town?" Usopp cried. I blinked and realised that this must have been a foe from a previous adventure.

"Logue town..?" I whispered to myself.

Zoro continued, "Looks that way. And then there's that other guy we saw." The image of the tattoo from the man's back flashed through my mind. I recognised it somewhere deep in my memory. But my head spun trying to remember. "This is gonna get nasty. Where the hell is that idiot?" Zoro yelled.

Luffy had to be here somewhere. He couldn't have gotten far, and this wasn't the largest of towns. It was boarded on three sides by sweltering desert and then the sea on the other. Since Luffy couldn't swim and would have melted in the desert it was safe to say he had the common sense to avoid them. But, then again... this was Luffy... We had decided to head back to the others, who had remained with the supplies, and re-group before seriously setting out to search for out lost captain. We wuickly walked back through the crowds, people blurring past and the occaisional stall vender hoping out into our path, trying to sell his goods. We declined and carried on, focusing on finding Luffy. It was then that my ears twitched and pivoted to pick up a very faint echo. I halted and caught the attention of the others. "Hm? Shiroi, what is it?" Nami asked.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

They looked to each other before Nami asked, "Hear what?" I strained my hearing but could hear anything else.

"I could have sworn I heard someone screaming the word, 'food'." Usopp sighed and sweat dropped.

"That sounds like something Luffy would say..."

"Where'd it come from?" Zoro asked, approaching me, ready to head in that direction. I bit my lip slightly and closed my amber eyes trying to replay the sound in my head.

"I... I'm not sure. It was echoing too much around the streets for me to accurately pinpoint the location."

"Let's just get back to Vivi and Sanji," Nami said, picking up the pace again. We all followed. "Then we can come back and check the whole town."

And so, that was our plan. It wasn't the best, but it was the most logical and easiest in the current situation. Ideally, I would have easily been able to sweep the town in my wolf form, but that wouldn't have gone down well with the locals. And, since the Marines appeared to be in town, a lot of trouble would have been kicked up. I sighed and instead tried to find of other efficient ways of hunting down Luffy. My mind drew blanks.

We arrived back to the secluded hiding spot. Sanji spotted us from a distance and waved. "Oi, oi, there's bad news," Usopp said as we approached. "We have to leave right away. This place has bad vibes." Vivi frowned with concern.

"Bad vibes?"

I nodded and added, "And the Marines are here." Vivi gasped and Sanji tightened his hold on his lit cigarette.

"The Marines?" Vivi cried.

"And this strange guy too," Chopper added.

"Let's find Luffy as fast as we can and get out of this town," Nami sighed. Things were getting from bad to worse. It was then that Zoro shoved me – for the second time today – behind the remaining chunk of brick wall. "Quick, hide!" he ordered in a hushed voice. Everyone complied and ducked behind the bricks. The sound of many footsteps were fast approaching us, along with the shouts of men. I crouched low to the sand and peeked my head over the wall just enough to be able to see a large crowd of Marines pass by. "Marines," I reported to the others.

"They're making a lot of noise over something," Usopp added, popping up beside me.

"They certainly look like they're in a rush," I said, watching the sand they had kicked up disperse in the breeze.

"It's probably just some dumbass pirate running around the place," Sanji commented from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and shared the same look with everyone.

"A dumbass pirate?" we all asked in perfect unison. The crew seemed to be very good at synchronizing. _That sounds exactly like Luffy... No offence._

Zoro stood up a little as more shouts approached again. Zoro suddenly flinched and shouted, "IT'S YOU?" I snapped my gaze away from the others and looked forward.

"Eh? Luffy!" I cried, a grin lighing up my face. Finally, we had found him! Or rather, he found us. Luffy skidded to a halt and grinned over at us.

"Yo, Zoro. Whoa, everyone's there as well." Next thing, Luffy had begun charging over, obviouly happy to find his crew, but forgetting there was a hoard of Marines right on his tail. "IDIOT! Don't come here until you've lost them!" Zoro shouted, but the order fell on deaf ears.

"Great... he's leading them here. What do we do now?" I asked, sweat dropping.

"Our only option is to run," Nami sighed, picking up a sack of supplies. Vivi managed to carry one a little awkwardly.

"We have to hurry and get to the ship," she added. I nodded and picked up the last two sacks with a little difficulty. They were heavy and I had to carry them one under each arm. Sanji also carried two, as did Chopper. Usopp held a barrel of liquid (which made his knees tremble from the strain) and Zoro slung a couple of sacks over his shoulder.

Luffy zoomed past us and called back, "What's taking you so long? Let's get going." I sighed but grinned and took after our captain, running a little awkwardly. The others followed closely and together the crew began sprinting towards the ship's location, followed by the Marines. I ran alongside Luffy, grinning like an idiot. The excitement had gotten to me. Luffy looked back and shrieked, "Ah, he caught up with me!" I looked back also and saw the Marine captain, Smoker, had joined the chase and a fist was flying towards us, leaving a billowing trail of smoke behind it. Was that his ability? Could he control smoke? The fist drew closer but it was suddenly stopped by a ball of fire.

We all skidded to a halt as the fire and smoke collided, swirling to make a fiery mix. The heat radiated off the flames and made my head spun. The glow from the flames lit our awed faces up. Immediately I began looking for the one responsible for such a powerful attack. My eyes scanned the area before landing on a figure who athletically jumped down and landed in the calming fire. "Whoa..." I gasped. It was the mysterious man from before and he himself was on fire. But it was in no way harming him.

"You again..," Smoke ground out. The mysterious man smirked.

"Give it up. You may be smoke but I'm fire. With our abilities, a fight would be pointless," his rich voice reached my ears and made them twitch. His voice was soothing but commanded respect. I liked it.

"A guy with Devil's fruit ability?" Zoro asked in awe.

Usopp stuttered out, "Who the hell is he? Why is he helping us?" He was definitely a pirate for him to be attacking Marines like this.

"Ace!" I looked back to see Luffy staring at the man, his jaw open wide. _Is that his name? Ace? It sounds familiar from somewhere..._

"You never change Luffy," 'Ace' chuckled, grinning over his shoulder at Luffy. I blinked and looked between the two. They clearly knew each other.

"Ace! It's Ace! You ate a devils fruit?" Luffy gushed, a massive grin spreading across his rubber face.

"Yeah, the mera mera fruit," Ace answered. "Anyway, we can't talk like this. I'll catch you up later! You guys run for it. I'll keep these guys busy. GO!" Ace ordered and we followed. Luffy nodded and shouted, "Let's go!" We didn't need to be told twice.

Again, we were charging off. I stole glances over my shoulder, trying to watch as much as the battle as I could. _Fire... what an awesome power!_ "Wait, Luffy!" Nami shouted as we ran. "Just who was that?"I looked at our captain and saw the massive smile he held.

"Is he someone you know, Luffy-san?" Vivi also asked. I remained silent and waited patiently for Luffy's answer that I was itching to know.

Luffy chuckled, "Yeah. He's my brother."

...

Luffy's... brother?

All of us were thinking the same thing. How was he Luffy's brother? This was so un-expected and had rendered all of us speechless. So we all ran through the streets, zooming past staring locals in silence. My mind was spinning with this new information. _Luffy has a brother? Though, I never did ask about family... But then, the two have little resemblance between them..._

We slowed to a halt and looked behind us, up into the sky. A massive, sweltering fire ball infused with murky smoke had risen in air. It was an awesome sight. I stared blankly at the sheer power Ace had displayed. "What do you think is happening?" Chopper asked.

"A battle between fire and smoke," I answered softly, grinning up at the fire.

"He said he ate the Mera Mera fruit," Zoro added, the orange glow of the fire highlighting his face.

"But Luffy, is that true? Is that guy really your brother?" Nami asked incredulously.

Luffy laughed and answered simply while gazing up at his brother's work, "Yeah. He's Ace."

"Well I'm not surprised you have a brother... But what's he doing on the Grand Line?" Zoro asked, straight down to details.

"Ace is a pirate. He left our island three years before me in search of One Piece." This didn't surprise me. I had already came to the conclusion that Ace was a pirate. The mark on his back was still at the back of my mind, begging to be remembered. Nami decided we had spent long enough staring up at the fire. "A-Anyway, let's hurry back to the ship. We should get out of here before they come after us." We all followed her orders and carried on running.

"Right, Nami-swan," Sanji cried obediently. I faced forwards as we ran, reeling the heat nipping at my heels even from this distance.

"But I never thought I'd meet Ace in a place like this," Luffy commented to himself. I heard it and looked sideways at him.

"Your brother... he sure is strong," I complimented, earning a grin from Luffy.

"Yup, especially now he has a Devil fruit power!" I now joined Luffy in running backwards, preferring it to staring transfixed over my shoulder. Now I could fully take in the scene as it played before us like a play. From behind us I heard Usopp calling, "Oi, the road splits up!"

"Usopp go left. Everyone agree?" I faintly heard Nami shouting. I barely registered it. Instead, I stared with Luffy at the fire and smoke. It had risen higher in the sky now, twisting and twirling together, the two different elements mixing in an unstoppable mass. I saw Luffy move left out of the corner of my eyes and followed. Suddenly on my right a row of stalls appeared and I was glad I moved when I did.

"Awesome, the pillar keeps getting bigger!" Luffy cried with glee. A grin was plastered on his face and he had shielded his eyes with his free hand (the other was clenching a barrel) in order to see better. "I wonder how much higher it will go before it explodes or something," I added, interested to see the outcome. I then managed to tear my eyes away from the fire ball long enough to switch to running forward again.

But I froze.

Somehow, Luffy and I had ended up in a deserted alleyway with none of the crew around us.

Oh, dear.

"Err... Luffy," I said whilst stopping. He continued running so I snatched the collar of his vest and pulled him to a stop.

"Hm?" he asked in confusion. He was stood in front of me so I placed my hand on the top of his head – being mindful of his treasured hat – and turned his head to look behind him. His body followed and he stared silently at the long alleyway in silence. "Eh?" he cried as it finally dawned on him. He looked about, perhaps thinking the others were hiding and ready to jump out and scream, "Got ya!", but no such thing happened. Luffy dropped the barrel upright in the middle of the narrow passage and perched himself atop it.

"That's strange...Why are we the only ones here? Where did they go?" he asked innocently. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's not where did _they_ go, it's where did _we _go," I replied. "We've somehow managed to get lost." I stepped back and dropped the two sacks I had been lugging around onto the floor. I sighed with the relief of dropping the weights and leant against the cool stone wall in the shady side of the street. "I think we must have taken a wrong turn," I suggested, thinking back to when Nami told everyone to go left. _But we did go left. I followed Luffy and we definitely went le- Oh... I followed Luffy._ I sighed and mentally face-palmed. Because we were running backwards Luffy had gone his left, not the others' left – who were running forward.

"Now I'm the baka getting lost..." I looked up at the shadow of the buildings above us. I could see a head wearing a hat shape breaking the smooth line of the buildings. At first I stupidly thought it was my shadow but I realised it couldn't have been, so I snapped my neck upwards. "Jeez, you don't even look like you're _trying_ to escape." Luffy's head shot upwards as well. Crouching on the edge of a building and grinning down at us (well, more Luffy) was none other than the fire controlling Ace. "Yo," he said simply, raising a single hand in greeting before jumping down.

He landed neatly and stood to his full height. It was now, when I was closer, that I was able to get a full, good look at Luffy's brother. He was tall, taller than Luffy and was well built. He made Luffy look scrawny in comparison. He had a handsome face; smooth skin with a few freckles dotted across, with dark eyes and black hair turning slightly wavy and falling from under his hat. A large grin was set across his face as he stared at his brother. "Ace!" Luffy cried, jumping up off the barrel.

"Long time no see, Luffy."

"Same to you." The two shared unstoppable grins and laughed before setting up and arm wrestle on the barrel.

I felt like I had faded into the background as the two engaged one another in an arm wrestle. It was a stalemate while they conversed. "How many years has it been?" Luffy asked.

"Dunno. But you've still got that whole 'my pace' thing. You haven't changed a bit from when we were kids," Ace chuckled. I didn't mind standing aside and watching the two. I was content to just stand and observe the two brothers reuniting after obvious years of separation.

"Neither have you, Ace. I was surprised to hear you ate a Devil's fruit, but nothing else about you has changed. Like that time you snuck into the farmer's field and ate a hundred watermelons... then spat out the seeds like a cannon and ran away!"

"That wasn't me, it was you."

"Then he gave you that huge lump on your head!"

"That was you, too! I was laughing the whole time."

I giggled at the recount of a memory that, evidently, Luffy had wrong. Their faces had turned red with the effort they were exerting. Still, it was a stalemate. It was hard to believe, but scrawny Luffy was just as strong as his brother, in arm power anyway. Eventually, the barrel beneath them gave way and burst, water gushing to the floor. I skirted away slightly as it reached me. The two brothers grinned and clapped hands together. "I guess we're both still the same," Luffy said. I considered this. _Still the same? So Luffy has always been Ace's equal? _

"Yeah," Ace chuckled.

"Sure brings back memories," Luffy sighed gleefully. Ace grinned at his brother before his eyes turned to me. I blinked when I noticed and suddenly felt a little nervous under his gaze. "Ah, you must be one of Luffy's nakama," he said, smiling at me. I nodded and smiled back.

"I'm Shiroi. It's nice to meet you, Luffy's brother," I said politely, bowing. Ace chuckled loudly and shook his head.

"There's no need to be so formal," he laughed. I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, but after seeing what you're capable of I can't help but give you respect." Ace waved it off.

"That was nothing."

Luffy suddenly sprung into the conversation. "Shiroi is my newest nakama!" he cheered. "She's a wolf! She's got the ears..." Luffy trailed off as he was now peering curiously at the hood on my robes. "Eh? Ah! Your ears are gone!" he cried in horror. Ace just stared, confused, while I sweat dropped. "And your tail too!" Luffy added, looking behind me.

Laughing a little I reassured my captain, "No, Luffy. They're still there; I've just got them hidden by my cloaks. See?" I wagged my tail a little and sure enough Luffy saw it moving under the cloth.

"OH!" he said in relisation. He chuckled and stood up and decided to poke my hood, to check if my ears were really still there. They twitched and Luffy chuckled, like the joyful idiot he was. He then pulled the hood completely down and I welcomed the fresh air. I sighed but smiled, finding his idiocy endearing. "Sorry about this, he never has quite gotten over the fact that I have ears and a tail," I said to his brother. Ace laughed and agreed.

"Yeah... Luffy has always been easily impressed."

Ace reached into his pack and pulled out a canteen with water. He sloshed it about a bit before taking a swig. "Ace. What are you doing in this country?" Luffy asked. My ears perked up and fixed on Ace, waiting for his answer. I was curious. I couldn't help it.

"Huh? What? Didn't you get my message in Drum?" Ace asked in confusion as he wiped his mouth clear of any excess water.

"In Drum?" Luffy echoed. Ace frowned slightly but ignored it.

"Well, nevermind. It wasn't anything important." He offered the water canteen my way. "Would you like some?"

"Oh, no, that's OK. It's your water," I said a little sheepishly, declining his offer.

"And that's your water all over the floor. Please, I insist," Ace pressed, motioning to the remains of the broken barrel. I sighed and gave in, giving a playful smile.

"Well, if you insist." I accepted the canteen and took a few mouthfuls. I hadn't realised how over heated and thirsty I was until now. I then handed the canteen back to Ace, who offered it to Luffy. "I have some minor business to take care of in this part of the ocean. I figured I'd try and meet up with you," Ace explained whilst Luffy accepted the water.

"Minor business?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. Ace nodded and grinned.

"I'm with the Whitebeard pirates."

_Of course! That's where the mark is from! It's Whitebeard's Jolly roger!_

"Whitebeard pirates?" Luffy asked, cocking his head to the side. Surely he had heard of them, right? Ace turned his back to us and jabbed a thumb at the tattoo.

"This is the Whitebeard mark on my back. My greatest pride." Luffy and I both admired it before Ace turned back to us. Then, as if he had suddenly had a brilliant idea, Ace asked, "Luffy, how about joining the Whitebeard pirates? Your nakama too, of course." Ace winked at me at the nakama bit, making me smile back and, much to my surprise, blush a little.

"No," was Luffy's straight answer. He didn't miss a beat. Ace erupted into a fit of laughter and I giggled a little too.

"Yeah, thought so. Just thought I'd ask," Ace laughed. He raised a hand and placed it on his hat. "Whitebeard is the greatest pirate I've ever known." I had heard the name Whitebeard once or twice in the past from other people's conversation I 'over-heard' and knew enough to know that Whitebeard was definitely a force to be reckoned with. "I've decided to make that man the Pirate King," Ace added absent mindedly. "Not you, Luffy." I grinned as the two had a small, well-meaning stare-down.

"So what? That's just one more person I'll have to fight. _I'm_ going to be the Pirate King," Luffy said with firm determination.

I grinned also and added, "And I'm willing to help Luffy in any way I can to achieve that dream." I stood by Luffy's side and together we grinned at Ace, who grinned back. Then, still holding the canteen, Luffy began chugging back water.

Ace's smile dropped.

"Hey, don't hog it all Luffy!"


	13. Ace's awesome power

**A/N - I have one word to say: SORRY! It's been months since I last updated! Some of it is due to things happening with life, and some on my part. Either way, I'm happy this chapter is out! A MASSIVE thank you to every single person who has favourited this story. :D And another to those who reviewed! I really appreciate the feedback, and encourage others to! A review is like an authors food source - we feed off them! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 13 – Ace's awesome power.

"Oi, Luffy! Stop drinking all the water!"

This had gone on for a couple of minutes now. The two brothers seemed to fight over the canteen; leaving me stood to the side and watching the scene play out in front of me. I sighed as Ace reached out to snatch the water bottle from Luffy only for the rubber boy to move it out of Ace's reach. "Luffy... please give Ace the water so we can go," I sighed. Luffy looked to me and pouted.

"But I'm thirsty."

"And once we get to the ship you can have all the water you want." It may have been a slightly lie but if it got Luffy moving I wasn't about to complain. Luffy paused in thought for a moment before carelessly chucking the canteen to Ace. "OK," Luffy chirped, his usual grin back on his face. I sighed with relief and patted his head.

"Good Luffy," I said teasingly. Luffy pouted again.

"Hey, I should be patting you! You're the dog," he argued, now patting me on the head. I slid my ears back and raised a brow.

"I'm a wolf actually..."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, actually-"

"Anyway, let's find your nakama." Luffy and I looked to Ace to see he had already begun walking down the street. We fell into step with him and together the three of us walked along the long alley. "If the Marines catch up with them, it'll get pretty troublesome," Ace continued. I nodded in agreement. After seeing the power of the Smoker guy I was concerned over the ease of getting out of Nanohana. "Maybe they've gone back to the ship," Luffy suggested.

"Well, that's where they said they were heading," I added. Ace looked to us.

"What harbour did you anchor in?" Luffy and I both fell silent. _Now that I think about it... I don't know. I didn't even think to look. Perhaps I should next time..._ Luffy cocked his head to the side and put his hand on his chin in a 'thinking pose'. "Y'know, I have absolutely no idea," he concluded. Ace looked to me.

"Do you?" I laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back on my neck, letting my ears slide back.

"Weeeell... No." Ace chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey now... if you're the captain of a pirate ship, remembering where you're docked is a given normally," he said to his brother.

Luffy grinned and answered, "Whatever, don't worry about it." I rolled my eyes but smiled. _Trust Luffy to be carefree._

On the breeze I suddenly caught the scent of people close by. Looking ahead I could see no one. I rolled my eyes upwards to look at the higher levels on the buildings around us. In the shadows of a balcony I saw a shape move. _Hm? Is someone there?_ I kept a close look out. I started to get the feeling we were being followed.

"Same as always," Ace sighed. "By the way, those nakama of yours... what kind of people are they?" My ears perked up as I listened intently to what Luffy had to say. Grinning, he began to explain each member. "A swordsman who wants to be the greatest in the world, he always wears a haramaki," Luffy said, explaining Zoro. Luffy even counted each member on his hand using his fingers. "Our navigator likes maps, mikan and money." That sounded exactly like Nami. "And we've got a cook that makes super-delicious food. Oh yeah, we have a liar too. And a reindeer!" I sweat dropped at his description of Usopp.

"A liar? Usopp just likes to tell exaggerated stories..," I trailed off, trying to somehow defend Usopp, but what Luffy had said did sum him up pretty well...

"A pretty nice variety you've got there," Ace said, impressed. "And a wolf to top it off." Ace sent a grin my way. I giggled and felt my tail beginning to wag under my robes. Luffy caught my giggle and gave me a curious look. I caught his look and blinked at him. He just stared straight back. I cocked my head to the side and he did the same. _Ok... this is weird._ Getting bored of staring at, and being stared at by, Luffy I brought up two current members who hadn't been mentioned. "What about Vivi and Karoo?" I asked. Luffy snapped out of his staring and grinned.

"Oh, yeah! Right now, we have a princess and a spot billed duck as nakama too." Ace blinked but took in the new information. "They're all really funny!" Luffy laughed.

"Well, I bet you're the funniest one of all," Ace said to his brother. I laughed lightly.

"I have to agree with you there," I said to Ace. Luffy certainly was a comedian.

"Shiroi's really funny!" Luffy blurted suddenly, grinning and bopping in his step. Ace looked at him curiously.

"Oh, is she?" he asked, giving me a smile. I was surprised at this. This was the first time in years that I had been called funny in a non insulting way.

"I am?" I asked, looking at Luffy curiously. My ears had perked up and fixed on Luffy. He grinned and nodded.

"Yup! You're always saying something funny! And you're ticklish, and you have ears and a tail!" Ace laughed loudly while I sweat dropped.

"My ears and tail are funny?" I asked, pouting and feeling a little deflated. Luffy smiled.

"Yeah!" I dead panned. "They're cute as well!" This new comment made me blink and I slowly felt my cheeks begin to heat up.

"They are?" I asked, averting my gaze. Luffy, oblivious to my blush and Ace's laughing, nodded.

"Yup! I wish I had a pair sometimes." The corner of my mouth quivered at the image of Luffy with ears and a tail.

"Perhaps one day I'll make you a pair," I joked. Luffy gasped and suddenly sparkles were in his eyes.

"Really?"

I blinked at him and answered unsurely, "Err... yeah?" It appeared he had taken me seriously. Luffy grinned impossibly wide and cheered.

"All we need now is a musician." He suddenly snapped his fingers and turned to me. "Oh, Shiroi! Why don't you be the musician!" he said with excitement. I shrugged with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Luffy, but I can't play an instrument." His face fell and he pouted cutely. Was it right that I wanted to pinch his cheeks?

"Aww. What about singing?" he asked, his hopes rising slightly. I laughed and waved him off.

"Are you kidding me? The most singing I ever do is when I howl – and the occasional party," I answered. Luffy opened his mouth, ready to answer but he was cut off when several men, dressed in colourful, vibrant clothes, emerged from the shadows. My hunch had been right – we were being followed.

"Stop right there, Fire Fist Ace," one of them said, tapping his gun on his shoulder. The man had a cocky and arrogant smirk, one that immediately put me on edge.

"As you can see now, there is nowhere to run." A large man with a large nose marched forward. He had swords strapped to his back and a confident grin. The three of us were stopped completely, and stood before the men, unimpressed. "Fire Fist Ace, your head is ours. Prepare to die." I blinked and tilted my head slightly sideways to catch Ace's reaction. Ace had a bored and clearly unimpressed look on his face. His body language was relaxed, showing he didn't consider these men threats at all. Taking our silence as an incentive to keep talking, the man chuckled before adding, "Fire Fist Ace. Your Devil's luck ends here." I sighed deeply and scratched the back of my ear. This was a waste of time that we didn't have. I silently wished for Luffy or Ace to kick their asses now so we could leave. The men didn't look particularly strong. The only threats they held were their guns. I was fast but not fast enough to dodge a bullet. I turned my head as subtly and took in the situation. We were surrounded on all sides, from the rooftops and from every nook and cranny. I mentally scowled. _Just how many of these guys are there?_

Suddenly, from beside us a man began to whisper to his friend. "Hey, you don't suppose... Is this other guy... Straw Hat Luffy?" I looked at him sideways to see his knees had begun to shake. I smirked inwardly, reveling in the knowledge that our captain's mere name inspired fear in others. "Now that you mention it... The 30,000,000 bounty!" he friend cried. Others around them began to whisper and shy back, but the large guy (who I guessed was the boss) only erupted into deep laughter. "We're freakin' lucky today! Fire Fist Ace _and _Straw Hat Luffy!" he cheered.

His voice boomed off the walls and echoed around us. I flattened my ears back in distaste. The man continued to quake with laughter but he stopped abruptly and stared down at me. "Eh? Who're you?" he asked bluntly. Taken aback, I blinked and pointed innocently to myself.

"Me? I'm Shiroi..." The man's eyes narrowed and a smaller, lanky man from beside him stepped forward and sneered at me.

"Why are you wearing those stupid ears?" My mouth immediately turned downwards and my brows knitted together. _Great, another dumbass who feels the need to point out my ears._ "They're not stupid and I'm not wearing them," I snapped, tilting my head to stare down at the man. Now my ears were flat back, warning them all.

"Anyway, let's go find your ship. Should we go to the beach?" Ace's voice drifted from in front of me. I glanced beside me to see the two brothers had continued on their way. "Sure. Shiroi, are you coming?" Luffy asked, looking back over his shoulder. I cocked my head but went with it anyway.

"Huh? Oh, right." I trotted off after them, easily slinking past the large man and his subordinates with a polite, 'excuse me'. No sooner had I reached Luffy's side did the man explode, "Hold it!" We didn't falter in our steps and kept moving. I could hear the man's teeth grinding together in fury. "Making fools of us! GET THEM!" he screamed. The men all around us roared and leapt forward, brandishing their various weapons.

Immediately, one man swiped at Luffy with his sword. Luffy, however, just dodged attack after attack, only landing his own kicks when necessary. A few took on Ace but, with a smirk and his hat shadowing his eyes, he dodged and kicked and punched and twisted. No one could land a hit.

I was content to watch the brothers fight off the attacks but I was pulled from it by a nasally voice. "Those ears are stupid." I turned around to see three men had semi-circled me. Two had swords and one had a gun. The one in the centre 'tsked' and stepped forward, a sneer on his face. He leant in close – too close – and reached a bony hand up to my ears. Next thing I knew, pain erupted in my right ear and I pulled my head away. "Gah! Don't pull them idiot!" I snapped with tears in the corner of my eyes and my hands now placed over my ears. The men all laughed at my pain and I felt a growl rise in my throat. _Alright, this idiot's going to get it._ I released my ears and pulled my fist back. "Stupid girl," one taunted.

I growled and shot my fist forward, connecting with his face and sending him flying back into a stack of crates. Satisfaction welled up inside. His two friends with the swords gaped at him before gaping at me. "Y-you'll pay for that!" one of them challenged. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bring it." He hesitated slightly before brandishing his sword and swinging for me. I ducked just in time as the sword cut two hairs. I then launched myself upwards and punched the man square in the jaw. He was sent flying. The last man looked from one friend to another then finally to me. I stared at him, waiting for his fruitless attack. He sucked in a breath before screaming and lunging for me. I grabbed a fistful of his collar and used his own momentum to throw him behind me. He crashed clumsily into a group of his comrades. I stamped my foot and dusted off my hands, right ear still throbbing.

I looked back just in time to see a massive brown blur shoot past me. Sword in hand, the leader had swung for Ace only for him to block it simply by holding it with one hand. My eyes widened slightly as I practically drank in the scene. _Such strength! He blocked the sword with one hand, even with all that weight behind it. He's not even straining either..._ The man was also puzzled, horrified at how easily his attack was blocked. From behind Ace, Luffy prepared himself for a finishing attack. "Gomu gomu no..." I grinned, ready for what was coming. "Bazooka!" Luffy arms snapped back and forward and his palms smacked the man, sending him rocketing off until he was nothing but a spark in the sky.

All around us was silent. The three of us simply turned and carried on walking away. I smiled and mentally sighed. _I'm glad that was over. Now we can hopefully find our ship._ We reached a break in the line of buildings beside us and immediately the sight and smell of the sea reached me. "Ah, the ocean," Luffy said, running forward. Ace and I followed after him. I stood beside Luffy and together we scanned the horizon for any sign of the rest of the crew. "See your ship?" Ace asked from behind. My amber eyes roved over the endless blue stretched before me, until I zeroed in on a small shape bobbing along. "Hmm... Oh, there. See?" I said, shielding my eyes from the sun with my hand. Luffy's face popped up beside mine. "Where?" he asked, also shielding his eyes.

"Right there." I pointed to the ship, hoping he'd see it.

"There's no escape!" I glanced over my shoulder to see the men had gathered up courage and chased us down. Ace sighed heavily.

"You guys don't know when to quit."

"Ah, I see it!" I tore my gaze away from the troublesome agents and looked back out at the ocean. Luffy had finally spotted the ship. Grinning, Luffy jumped down off the pavement and onto a lower level. I watched him land then followed, sparing a quick look over my shoulder as I descended. "Oi, over here! Guys!" Luffy called, waving frantically with a grin on his face. I waved also, hoping to catch the attention of someone on board. I could make out the jolly roger with the straw hat on the sail and the green of Nami's orange trees. Luffy pulled his arm back then shot it forward, letting it extend all the way to the boat. I blinked at how far it stretched. "Hold on," Luffy chuckled. I went to ask him why but I was cut short when his other arm wound itself around my waist.

"What? Wait, Luffy. No!" I cried, ears flat back and my hands shaking in fear. I didn't want to be shot out across the sea to the boat. Luffy only laughed at my protests and retracted his arm, sending us flying through the air. "Ack!" I yelped as we took off. I screwed my eyes shut as we flew over the water, but opened them just before we crash landed on the deck. All I could see before we crashed was Sanji and Chopper's mortified faces.

We were a tangle of limbs on the deck. A shoe was prodding my face and I was sure my foot was digging into someone's ribs. The other crew members rushed over to us as we began to untangle ourselves. Luffy sat up and corrected his hat. "Sorry about that, Sanji, Chopper," he said, grinning as always. Sanji growled and lunged at the captain, grabbing his collar. "Bastard! Don't you know your own strength? I outta throw you over board!" Sanji cursed. Luffy simply laughed Sanji's threat off. Nami sighed and rubbed her temple.

"He's right. Do you know how much trouble you've caused us? Act a little more like a captain." Luffy laughed her comment off as well, taking nothing in. I stood up straight and dusted my clothes off before helping Chopper to his feet. "Sorry about that, everyone," I said, feeling a little pang of guilt. It wasn't even my idea to fly across the ocean and crash land onto the ship... "It's fine, Shiroi-chaaaan!" Sanji sung, forgetting about Luffy. I offered the man a quick smile, but froze. Weren't we forgetting someone? "Luffy... we've forgotten Ace."

A look of surprise spread over Luffy's face before he spun around and stared back to shore. "Ace?" the others echoed.

"Your brother is with you?" Zoro asked. I glanced over my shoulder and nodded.

"We met up with Ace while we were still back on shore."

"You sure we should just leave him?" Usopp asked. Luffy placed both hands on the railed and leaned out.

He hummed before answering, "Well, he'll be fine. Ace is strong." Luffy turned back to us all, a grin on his face.

"Is he really strong?" Chopper asked, his face displaying awe. Luffy chuckled.

"Yeah, even back before he ate the Mera Mera fruit. No matter how much we fought, I never beat him once! Ace is _really_ strong." Nami gasped.

"You never won once? Against a normal human?" she asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Luffy simply grinned.

Beside me, Usopp murmured, "So the older brother of a monster is a super monster..."

I chirped up, "I can vouch for this. From the little display I've seen Luffy's brother definitely holds more strength than any of us."

Luffy frowned slightly. "No, if I fought him now I'd win," he said with a new grin – a cocky one. He then began laughing loudly. I heard Zoro comment under his breath, but paid little attention to it. A new, but familiar scent reached my nose with a sudden change in the warm ocean breeze. It smelt of smoke and ashes, but also an earthly tinge was mixed in. Overall, it was strangely comforting and pleasant. I suddenly realised who it was.

A shape loomed up behind Luffy, jumping onto the railing behind him. "And just..." the figure began. He landed and knocked Luffy forward. "Who can you beat?" Ace finished, head bowed and a large hand on his hat.

I smiled slightly, glad Ace had caught up with us. Obviously the men back on shore had given him no problems. "Oh, Ace!" Luffy grinned from his position on the deck. "These are the nakama I was telling you about." Ace looked up at us all. His dark, obsidian eyes scanned every face, a small smile coming to his lips when he noticed me. "Oh, hello everyone. I trust my little brother has been in your care."

In perfect unison, everyone answered, "Yes, he has." I blinked. I still had to get used to that.

"He has no manners, so he'll probably end up burning your hands a few times..." Ace spoke with a grin and closed eyes. I felt it coming again...

"Yes, he has." There it was; the flawless unison. I glanced around everyone. _How do they do that?_ Ace chuckled.

"I'll entrust him to you." Sanji stepped forward, producing a fresh cigarette from his Arabastian robes.

"For now, you've probably got some small talk to share. Wanna come inside? I'll make some tea," he offered politely. Ace waved him off.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it, but I appreciate your consideration." He bowed his head politely. Sanji nodded but spluttered with surprise when the white stick held by his lips was sudden lit. I seemed to be the only other one who noticed this – I also noticed the mischevious grin Ace had, and the subtle point of his finger. I cocked my head slightly, processing what I could see. _Did Ace do that? Is that his power. Luffy did mention the 'Mera Mera fruit'. _

The ship sailed on and still the crew gawked at Ace. "T-this is totally unexpected. I thought the guy Luffy described would be some selfish, arrogant jerk..." Usopp spoke. I flinched slightly at Usopp's words. It sounded more like he was thinking aloud. "It's a lie," Nami added. "Someone this polite _can't _be Luffy's brother." I blinked and looked to Nami now.

"He's such a better person than his brother!" Zoro said. I glanced over my shoulder at him. It didn't surprise me that this was how everyone felt – what surprised me was that it was almost contrary to how I saw Luffy. Ace was seemingly politer – and definitely more charming – than his brother, but Luffy was just as endearing in his own way. And that way just happened to get on people's nerves a lot. "Brotherhood is a wonderful thing!" Chopper cried.

"It doesn't make sense. The sea's a mysterious place," Sanji exhaled, a wisp of smoke following. Vivi laughed a little nervously.

"Now, now everyone..." Luffy's head rose up in my line of vision, replacing Ace's face.

"See? Don't they crack you up?" he asked his brother. He was laughing merrily as usual. My ears perked at the sound and I felt a smile spread across my lips. The smile faded, however when I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked left and slowly the others did.

A line a ships blocked us, each and every sail displaying the same thing. A skull with purple wing-like extensions was proudly displayed on each sail. Some said 'Baroques works' in white lettering. "Baroque works! That's the Billions' fleet!" Vivi exclaimed.

"Them again?" Luffy asked, leaning forward to get a better look. I was a little confused, but I knew enough. I knew that these were the bad guys – these were the ones we were going to have to fight. I narrowed my eyes, preparing myself for battle. "Luffy." Ace's deep voice caught our attention. "I'll clean them up." Luffy nodded to his brother, his usual grin back in place. Ace smirked and slid his backpack off his shoulder. "Are you going to take them on?" I asked, advancing on the dark haired male. Ace smirked confidently at me. "Of course."

"Really? _All _of them?" I asked, eyebrows rising in disbelief. Ace chuckled.

"Just sit back and watch." With that, he held out his backpack to me. I blinked at it. "Hold it. I won't be a second." Exuding an air of confidence and power, Ace stood as I took his bag. Then, with a yell, he jumped off the edge of the boat. Waiting below was a small boat that was tethered to the Going Merry. Nami and Usopp joined me in peering over the edge and down at Luffy's brother. "What's he planning to do?" Nami asked.

"He said he was going to take them all on..." I trailed off, sharing an impressed look with Nami.

"With just that tiny boat..?" Usopp asked, skeptical. I sweat dropped. _He's going to take on all of those Baroque works billions, yet Usopp's main concern is the size of the boat..._ As Ace landed the boat became aflame, further confirming it was linked with his power. This must have activated the boat, as soon after it took off. The boat was surprisingly swift and Ace stood calmly as he approached the Billions. All of us now lined the front of the ship, watching Ace's lone figure. "Let's just sit back and see how good this Whitebeard prates, second Division commander really is," Zoro commented, eyes hard and trained on Ace.

A man aboard a Billions' ship bellowed down at Ace as he approached. I could hear the hum of laughter as they made a fatal mistake; they under estimated Ace. I imitated Luffy and sat on the rail, my legs dangling off the edge and Ace's back slung over my shoulder. Ace suddenly jumped, sailing right above the boats themselves. "He jumped!" Nami cried.

I gaped as Ace spun through the air, his whole being erupting into flames. The ball of reds and yellows and oranges spun through the sky before landing back down onto his boat. Ace had just jumped clean over all of the ships. Then, he had landed precisely back onto his small boat. The fire had subdued, and now only Ace's fist was aflame. With a shout, Ace thrust his fist forward, a huge mass of searing flames sprouting forward, ripping the ships in half. A great amount of smoke and debris was thrown into the air. Once it settled down, we could clearly see nothing but chunks of wood were left from the ships. Ace stood on his small boat, gazing upon his handiwork.

I stared at the scene, in complete and utter awe. Luffy laughed and Usopp gasped. "Sugooooiiii!" If that was the power Ace had, he really was a force to be reckoned with.

Cheers rang out and mugs clinked as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper made a toast. "This is great! Ace is our nakama!" Usopp called out. The other two hooted and whistled.

"KANPAI!" they all yelled at the top of their lung. Ace, sitting close-by on a barrel, raised a brow and sighed.

"Who said I'd be your nakama?" After getting over initial shock we had picked up Ace and now, as was in the Straw Hat style, we were celebrating. Luffy tilted his head back and blinked at his brother. "To delicious drinks?" Ace shrugged. There was a cheer of 'KANPAI!' as the boys clinked their classes.

"Don't worry about them. These guys are always looking for a reason to Kanpai," Nami added. Ace looked over to us, Nami on a barrel and me cross legged on the floor. Ace sighed and tipped his hat back. I smiled and added, "I think I've experienced more 'kanpai's since joining this crew than I had ever in my entire life before." Luffy laughed especially loud before jumping up and jumping over to me.

"Oi, Shiroi!" he laughed, thrusting a hand into my face. I blinked and followed the hand right up his arm and to his face.

"Yes?"

"Come kanpai with us!" Luffy said, waving his hand before me.

"Oh, I'm good thanks..."  
"C'mon! We have meat!" Right on cue, Sanji emerged from the kitchen, descending the wooden stairs with a platter of freshly cooked meat. "See? Meat, meat, meeeaaat!" Luffy lunged for Sanji and snatched up two meats, holding them by the white bone that ran through the soft, tenderly cooked flesh. He sunk his teeth into one before running back over to me and thrusting the other in my face. I swallowed thickly as I felt my taste buds cry out for the flavours. "Luffy..." I sighed. He had tempted me and I had caved. But hey, meat was good.

I reached out to take the meat from my captain but suddenly, as if having second thoughts, Luffy brought his arm back and moved the meat out of my reach. "Huh?" I asked, making an indignant noise. Luffy swallowed a mouthful of meat then grinned almost deviously at me. "You have to kanpai first." I pouted and reached out again for the meat. "Please, Luffy..." He shook his head and said something that was so muffled by the mouthful of meat he had, that I couldn't understand. I deadpanned before looking to Ace. "See what he does? He bribes me with meat..." Ace laughed loudly before shaking his head.

"I'm surprised he even shares! As a kid he never shared food..." Ace narrowed his eyes at Luffy, reliving some form of a childhood experience. I giggled lightly before looking at Luffy. He was staring straight at me whilst gnawing on the meat. I blinked and my giggles ceased. It was _that_ look again. One that I couldn't place a motive to. Luffy just cocked his head to the side before I snapped him out of it. "Well, let's kanpai," I said. "I want my meat." Luffy grinned and discarded the bone that used to have meat around it. _He ate that fast... but then, it is Luffy._

He reached down and grabbed my wrist and yanked me to my feet. Feet stumbling on the deck, Luffy pulled me over to Chopper and Usopp and sat me down before dropping next to me. I was passed a drink (which I was unsure as to where it came from) which I accepted. Luffy held up his own drink and yelled, "To awesome nakama! ...And meat!" I smiled and raised my own mug, clinking it with the others.

"KANPAI!" we all cheered. I then took a chug of the drink, shivering at the taste. I turned to Luffy expectantly.

"Meat?" I asked simply. Luffy handed me the meat and laughed as I eagerly took a chunk off. Did I ever mention I loved meat?

Whilst I devoured the meat, Luffy looked to his brother. "Ace, are you really gonna be our nakama?" A smirk came over Ace's lips.

"I'm in pursuit of a man. He's known as Blackbeard." My ears perked up and turned Ace's way.

"Blackbeard?" Usopp echoed.

"The pirate that sacked the Kingdom of Drum?" Vivi asked. Ace nodded.

"He used to be a member of Whitebeard pirates, second division. My subordinate. Until he committed the greatest crime you can on a pirate ship," Ace explained. I spun fully round and listened carefully. "He murdered his nakama and fled the ship. As the commander, I have to find him and finish him off." _What a horrid crime,_ I thought. I couldn't imagine one of us killing another, not even Zoro and Sanji and they were constantly arguing. "So that's why you're after him," Usopp replied.

"The only reason I came to this country is because he was reportedly seen in Yuba," Ace said, resting his arm on his knee.

"Then you're going to the same place we're going." We all looked to Nami. She produced a map from her outfit and unrolled it onto a barrel. Ace, Nami and Vivi gathered around it. "Our ship just crossed onto the Sandora river. First, we'll land at Erumalu. Then we'll cross inland through Arabasta to here, Yuba. Yuba is where the Rebel Leader is," Vivi explained. Ace nodded.

"I get it. So you're heading to Yuba, too."

I looked down at my hand to discover that my meat had disappeared. My amber eyes snapped up and I immediately looked at Luffy. Sure enough, he was finishing off _my _meat. My ears flattened and I growled. "Hey!" I barked. Luffy looked at me with wide eyes before quickly eating the rest before I could snatch it back. I sighed as I watched the rest of my meat disappear down the bottomless pit that was my captain. _What was I expecting? It is Luffy after all._

Looking back to the others, Vivi continued, "Looks like you'll be traveling with us for a little while." My ears perked now. Ace was travelling with us, and for some strange reason my tail began to wag. In my mind I frowned with confusion. Ultimately, I shook it off and focused on the others, deciding to ponder it later. "With you along, this'll be a cinch!" Usopp cheered. Luffy laughed and jumped up. Usopp, Chopper and I joined him. Laughing, Luffy raised his glass.

"Let's make it a fun trip, Ace!" he declared. Everyone grinned and together we made a massive toast.

"AYE!" We bumped our glasses together, each of us smiling and cheering.


End file.
